The Dark Before Dawn
by Toonwalla
Summary: As Captain Jim Kirk accidently discovers one of Section 31's most disturbing conspiracies yet, an unknown party begins to wreak havoc on Starfleet. Now Kirk and his crew must adapt to a growing war on Earth. There's just one hitch. To survive they need the help of an old enemy. And what does a strange disturbed teenage girl have to do with any of this?
1. Prologue

**Prologue:**

**6th August 2245.**

The medical staff are astounded by the raging squalls from the tiny, blood and placenta covered new born infant they have been currently carefully pulling out of a C-section incision. They quickly cut the umbilical cord and set to work repairing the mother's skin while a midwife on standby takes the baby in a cloth and wipes carefully at it's head to take off any excess fluids.

However they do not take the child to the mother. Instead they walk over to a much older man who was standing in the corner of the room doing his best to stay out of the way of the working surgeons and nurses.

He is wearing a black uniform with a blue torso, his brown and grey hair combed neatly back and his dark eyes sharp with a quiet but dark uneasiness as he looks up at the approaching woman.

"How is he?" He asks a slightly sharp edge to his voice as he stands up to look down on the infant she carries

"I think you mean 'how is _she_?'…sir…" The midwife corrects him carefully, avoiding his eye.

She is a middle aged woman with smooth dark skin and black hair flecked with grey and has seen and delivered many babies in her lifetime; however it is still not wise to one up an admiral an Admiral, especially one like Alexander Marcus

Marcus looks down into the still squalling infant's face. Her skin is still rather red but he can discern a small tuft of dark black fuzz atop of her round fragile head. She's barely seven pounds in weight and small as well in length. He frowns at this.

"Kind of on the small side isn't she? Considering her heritage"

"With all due respect sir, I hardly find this surprising. Every baby grows differently during the gestation period, no matter what _heritage _they come from_._" The Midwife gulps realising her sass a little too late, but Marcus doesn't seem offended at all. In fact he seems genuinely intrigued. She inwardly sighs in relief and proceeds to explain herself "_they_ may have been more superior to us in means of intelligence and strength but in many ways they too were still very much as human as you or I. All I can theorise from my experience in my profession is that her current physical state is probably similar to that her biological genetic providers' was at this point in their lifetime, like so many other normal children. And even then who knows what she will become later"

"Who knows indeed, now may I?" he holds out both his hands forwards but she hesitates. Marcus smiles, though his eyes are cold and she still doesn't hand over the child.

"Oh come now Nurse Jefferson, I'm a happily married man with a daughter of my own. I can assure you I know how to hold a baby" he chuckles in a light-hearted manner though she can see in the rest of his body language his patience with her is wearing thin.

Jefferson sighs in defeat as she hands over the now mewling child into her superiors arms.

"Only for a moment while I go fetch the formula then I have to give her, her first feed"

"Of course Jefferson, of course" Marcus waves her off looking down at the little babe in his arms.

"All that hard work, hours researching your kind…your potential…ten months getting you prepped and ready" He mutters softly. Nurse Jefferson, who is now just only a few feet away pauses, feeling her gut drop badly as she hears the man's next words float into her ears.

"Now let's see what you can do"

Nurse Jefferson turns her attention back to filling the baby bottle with formula but not before she catches the bright gleam greedy ambition in Marcus's gaze. She'd seen that gaze too many times, and it has never boded well for anyone.

_Oh god…_

She gulps down the large lump of shame bubbling in her throat.

_What have I done?!_

* * *

Ok so...hi...I'm pretty new to the Star Trek fandom. I usually do more writing for the cartoons/animated movies/anime based fandoms like YJ, ROTG and Bleach and stuff so yeah...this is pretty new territory for me. (please be kind)

So as a newbie I humbly ask for your patience and help in making my fic as accurate as possible in terms of info and stuff relating to the universe. I probably won't be referring to star-dates unless someone can link me to a really goddamn good and SIMPLE star-date/normal calendar online converter because that would be very much appreciated.

Hope you enjoy and R&R for more :)


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Breath, Blood and Bone**

** June 29, 2259**

The thundering, pounding never ending drumroll of people's feet running against a metal floor. Closer and further, closer and further, the sounds ebbed and flowed like the waves on a beach.

"Don't hear. Don't see. Don't smell. Don't feel. Only breath. Only breath. Your bones are made from steel"

The Cacophony of screams, blasts and the squelching ripping sounds of bones and flesh being torn or broken into shreds.

"Don't hear. Don't see. Don't smell. Don't feel. Only breath. Only breath…none of it is real"

But it was real. And it was not just real…It was far too much. Too much destruction; too much blood; too much death…

"Don't hear…don't see…don't smell…don't feel…don't…feel" icy blues burned with a heat they could not understand. A salty liquid heat that blurred their vision and trickled down a translucent pale high cheekbone just as something crashed loudly close by.

"Split up and find her! She's in here somewhere!"

Pale fingers clutched at the roots of long dark hair, gripping so tightly that several strands of it caught in the sharp nails.

"all clear!"

"Search round that side!"

"…don't feel… you are made of steel" Blunt white teeth gritted behind the lips as the pale hands dipped below to clutch at the sides of darkly clad waist. It would have been nearly straight had it not been for the very slight dip at the centre that provided the slenderest curve that was currently the resting place of a dark hard holster.

"…Don't… feel…" a deep breath and the black diamonds in the centre of the blue icy orbs, shrunk rapidly, dilated with focus.

She leapt around the corner, a small but distorted phantasm to the eyes of the armed men who tried desperately to follow her with their phasers, all of which had been set to kill mode… and smirked.

She hid behind a pillar; the breaths she took making her almost flattened chest expand and contract rapidly underneath her dark streamlined suit. A silent shiver of thrill ran through her body though it had nothing to do with the cold conditioned air.

She could outrun each one of them easily despite her small size, like a young agile doe. But if she was a deer then they were the pack of wolves, snarling, merciless and savage in their nature.

But she could also see that nature isn't always so straight forward. She could still turn this around, she could still escape. She just had to be smarter than they were.

And that wouldn't be too difficult for her at all.

_So this was what they meant when they said 'thrill of the hunt' huh?_

She glanced opposite her at a shiny silver metal container in a corner beneath a tiny air vent. It was perfect at least to her. It kept her position in the room shielded whilst revealing what was behind her as plain as day. A group of six fully grown men each in black with a deep blue on the torso. But it was what was behind him on the railings that she was most interested in. more gunmen were moving out a doorway and around an elevated walkway towards her position.

_Pff!_ _Seriously? Seven gunmen? That's all the back-up they could think of?_

She looked away from the container and to her left to see a doorway…but also an unhidden road.

Her full but thin lips quirked in a small smirk.

_Too easy_.

She shot at the door lock.

"Over here! THIS WAY!"

They all ran to the left but she ran to the right, her small feet barely making a noise as they ghosted up and over the metal container. Her fingers pried the metal grates over the air vent as easily as if she'd been tearing wrapping paper off a Christmas gift.

The men had only turned too late, only to see the scraps of metal fly into their faces, knocking them out. Many voices echoed from behind her but she was already crawling around the corner of the air vent.

She crawled for god knows how long, crawled like a beast searching through tall grass for food, though admittedly she did not crave sustenance.

She deserved better than what they could provide, no scratch that, she was better. They should be kneeling in front of her begging to wait on her hand and foot. She could crush one of their bones in her bare hands without a thought, her mere glance could demand respect and subservience if she so wished it to.

But truth be told, she did not know what she wished for anymore. This life, of daily tests, mental games, the physical endurance, all of it was all she'd ever known. From the time she'd first opened her eyes those fourteen or so years ago to this moment when she was not yet a woman but still no longer a child. What would she do with herself when it was all gone?

She paused to listen as a pair of feet thundered below her in a corridor as a male voice yelled out to his fellows.

"The little bitch is in the pipes somewhere! The boss says to find an opening fast and gas her out"

Well she wouldn't let that happen now would she?

She found another grate ahead of her and crawled towards it and pushed through. She landed on the floor her feet silent as a cats as her smirk widened.

She knew where she was now. The shuttle bay was close by. Only a few more corridors down, a few corridors that was easy for her to navigate stealthily.

Or so she had thought.

"There she is! Stop her!"

A sharp pain in the back of her shoulder made her nerves spasm as the metallic, salty tang of blood filled her nose.

"They never learn" she rolled her eyes to no one in particular as she began to run down into the open space of the shuttle hangar, quickly tugging the knife from her shoulder. It was a deep wound, but it wasn't anything she'd not felt before. It would bleed and hurt but it would heal fast.

Phaser blasts burst towards her through the air, but she avoided them easily as she made her way into a shuttle craft. She closed the door shut behind her quickly and set to the controls.

There was a small jerk as she felt her space craft rise into the air, before zooming out of the hangar bay, her prisoners left by the wayside as she soared into the blackness that was space.

As she gained several kilometres something jabbed hard into her right wrist and she winced. She looked down at the metallic tubular bracelet from which three needle had pierced into her skin.

"Shit!"

She cried out in pain as she felt something liquid filter into her bloodstream, something that made her arm go almost dead. She pinched it with her other arm trying to aim for the nerve points just like she'd been taught but no matter how hard or how accurate she did it the appendage wouldn't respond.

"Damn! Come on! Fight it! Fight it!" she groaned as she tried one handed to steer the ship. She felt the cold of lifelessness seep up into her shoulder.

She was so distracted between the sensation of creeping numbness, pain and aggravation that she didn't hear the footsteps that came up from the dark depths of the shuttle.

"You need to calm down" a deep baritone voice said from behind her as something warm clapped onto her unresponsive shoulder.

She wheeled around in shock grabbing the knife that had pierced her from before in her left hand and swinging it around. A large pale hand caught it deftly twisting her wrist quickly. It wasn't painful at all but his grip had enough pressure to make sure her fingers dropped the knife to the floor.

Feeling the familiar thrill of fear flood into her brain, she looked up into the pale face of a man. His cheekbones were high and he had a dark brow that matched his dark hair that was mostly slicked back, save a few loose strands that flecked over his forehead. He was looking down on her his blue eyes cold and thin lipped mouth set in a taut thin line.

She'd barely registered the rest of his darkly clad form when the strange man quickly knelt down beside her chair his hand shaking her shoulder slightly. When she tried to shrug him off it did not respond.

"That trinket on your wrist has injected a highly concentrated sedative into your bloodstream. If you continue to stress yourself, the substance will only spread through the rest of your system all the more faster."

The blue eyes darkened and narrowed as he picked up her now floppy wrist and examined the said 'trinket'.

"Why do you care a damn?! And what the hell are you playing at?" she tried to glare at the man as he took the co-pilots seat and overrode her control within a few seconds.

"Just sit, take deep breaths and calm yourself!" the man clipped power dripping with every syllable "Or I will force you to."

"pff! Force is the last likely thing to make a person calm down!" she spat mentally cursing her right arm when it still refused to budge. "And if you think I'm just another child for you to boss around you've got another thing coming!"

"You're still not calm" his stoic expression didn't waver on his face but his hands at the controls clenched slightly.

She opened her mouth but the man seemed to sense her retort coming and an eye flashed sideways to glower dangerously at her. She shut her mouth with a snap and shut her eyes muttering darkly as she took a few steadying breaths. To her surprise not only did she feel her heart rate slow down, but she felt the sedative in her arteries and veins do so too.

There was a long silence in which the only sounds to be heard in the shuttle were the girl's and man's exhales as they mingled into the air. Both felt surprisingly comfortable despite the situation. Indeed the ram rod stiff muscles in the man's back as he sat were nearly on the point of relaxing while the girl almost felt herself sigh with relief though she couldn't not when a disturbing thought kept prodding her at the back of her mind.

How had he sneaked up on her unawares? No one had ever been able to do that to her for years…or at least no normal person had. And secondly why had he tried to help her? Obviously he could pilot a shuttle well enough on his own without her assistance, and she was heavily sedated, currently useless to him except probably to distract him from his task. So if she was not useful…why was he keeping her alive?

She opened her eyes to look back at the front window, in which a blue green dot was slowly becoming larger in the vast depths of space.

"…is that…" she trailed off gazing as she could begin to make out white dots splattering over the tiny orb in the distance.

"Earth" the man muttered quietly in response to her curiosity.

"Earth…" she repeated softly to herself, enjoying the way the planet's name rolled off her tongue.

The strange man's eyes strayed to his younger passenger on his side as she leaned forwards against the straps of the seat, her eyes wide with wonder.

"Haven't you ever seen it before?"

"Only…only in the holograms…or the PADDs but otherwise, no…I've never seen it before…Wow…Now that's a green…" she almost sighed upon seeing the vast expanse of colour spanning over the east of South America.

"And how about the compound? How much of that did you know?"

"I was only allowed to roam freely around my quarters" she muttered tracing the growing circular outline of the Earth in the air in front of her "Otherwise they'd stick a guard on me and walk me around blindfolded"

"And yet you managed to find your way out on your own?" the man quirked an eyebrow at her curiously.

"Well if they wanted to make it difficult for me to find my way around they should've made the guards put a filter at my nose to block out the smell and put earplugs too" the girl snorted derisively. "But they were too stupid to figure that out. Though now that I think about it how did you find your way onto that charming hell hole in the first place? Why did you need to escape? And why keep me alive when I'm obviously not of any use to your escape?"

"You ask for much" the man's voice was light, but there was a strangely sharp edge to it the she could not understand. "For one so young" he added the corners of his mouth twitching upwards as she scowled darkly and bristled.

"Whether I'm young or not they are both reasonable questions considering our… circumstances" she turned to look around the ship again. It was dark at the back, and with his mostly black and grey attire he'd almost certainly have blended in. But still…

"Agh!"

She felt a lot of pain as she tried to rotate her left shoulder to look further back, only for the knife stab from before to twinge again.

"What the…" she reached back with difficulty to touch the wound. It was still bleeding.

_Why…why didn't it stop? The bleeding should have stopped by now…unless…_

"Oh shit no" She gulped and turned back to face the front, closing her eyes again and mouthing words under her breath.

The man strained his finely tuned ears to try and catch what she was saying. Words like "breathe" and "Steel" and "feel" caught on but nothing else. He strained his ears harder.

"-don't feel, your bones are made of steel"

A rhyme…. She must've been chanting a small mantra to herself.

"Just keep calm and breath" the man repeated himself as calm as he could whilst steamrolling over her gasps of panic.

"But if I can't stop the bleeding-"

"Just do as I say! Whatever that serum was, it was clearly designed to severely slow down whatever you have in terms of accelerated regenerative abilities" he hissed softly.

The girl stared at the man wide eyed with the same kind of shock she'd greeted him with upon first sight.

"Ho-how did you kno-"

"How long were you in that base?" he cut across her firmly.

"Now just wait a mome-"

"How long?!"

"A-all my life…"

"How many years?" he sounded slightly annoyed now.

"Fourteen years, four months, eight days and roughly 22.52 hours."

"And you never left the base before?"

"No…never…that asshole Marcus said it was too dangerous for me to leave…kept having me tagged and tailed at every single possible chance of escape"

There was a pause in which the man seemed to process the information passively, but the girl saw the pale blue eyes flicker with something that looked a lot like loathing at the very mention of the name Marcus

"And what changed that today?"

"Marcus died a few months back. Serves him right, greedy pompous git. Pff! Just a little temptation of the apple and he goes to scoff it down only to choke on it when he discovers it's poisoned…much to his cost…" the girl smirked smugly, like a child satisfied after squashing a rather nasty vile bug.

The man beside her couldn't help the small smirk this time as he continued listening to her story.

"Either way the old bastard snuffed it four months ago or so and apparently left orders upon his death for those bozos back there in the steel pit of hell we just left, to continue watching me like always. Of course without old man there to keep everyone in line, they got sloppy and well…now I'm stuck in a space shuttle headed for a planet I've never been on with my bloody body royally screwed up by a poisonous substance flowing through my veins and probably going to kill me as I sit next to a total stranger who is by far one of the most weirdest bastards I've ever met ever in my pathetic fourteen years of existing"

The man's eyebrows rose high though he gave no sign of being offended. Mentally however he was dying to laugh. For one who appeared young and sweet she had a surprisingly rather fowl mouth on her. That being said she was obviously a very direct person and whatever crudeness she had expressed he could not fault her for her honesty. It was strangely…refreshing.

He turned his attention to the window in front of him as they began to hover over rim of the earth.

The girl turned to look at him watching his expression before turning to look into her lap. The sedative had now taken effect of her almost completely now…everything was beginning to turn blurry and fade. And yet if she was fading…she still had one thing left to ask.

"I…I know I'm just a dying lab rat and I probably don't deserve pity or whatever thing it is in you that is letting me live…but …I need to know…who are you?...what are you?"

The man paused in his tracks. He'd been about to prep the shuttle for entering the Earth's atmosphere. He turned to look at the young girl beside him and his icy blue eyes set into her own piercing her deeper than the knife that had been thrown into her back earlier.

He struck a powerful figure as he sat straight backed and proud. What with the way he sat in his seat the girl could almost imagine him as a king on his throne, strong, wise, benevolent towards his kingdom and allies, and devastating to his enemies. And the image only intensified as he spoke to her in quiet but absolute resoluteness.

"Who I am doesn't matter at the moment. However…what am I?...I am someone like you"


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Kith and Kin**

To say Dr Leonard McCoy was peeved off was the biggest understatement of the 23rd century as he stormed through the medical facilities at Starfleet Headquarters in San Francisco tugging on the sleeves of his white medical uniform.

"Argh Great!" he muttered darkly as he walked around the corner to the turbo lifts to discover all of them were either gone or full or already closing their doors to go up. He waited for the next one to come, scowling darkly as he listened to the humdrum of noise around him as people passed up and down the corridor.

Starfleet had better have had a good reason for pulling him off his leave or else he'd poke them all with so many alien vaccines that they'd become the living equivalent of pin cushions.

After a couple of moments the lift opened again and McCoy looked up in time to see an older woman come into view as the doors slid open with a gentle metallic hiss. She had dark skin, green eyes and silver grey hair tied in a high bun and was wearing the same kind of white medical suit that he was and carrying a touch screen PADD in her arms.

"Verity?"

The woman, Verity, looked up at him and her face at once split with recognition and delight.

"Leonard! What a surprise, I thought you were on leave?" she stood aside to let him sidle in next to her in the lift.

"I was" he muttered gruffly "But Admiral Keith Lance requested my presence at one of the wards today. Said it was supposed to be urgent…"

"_And off record"_ he was lucky he'd managed to catch himself from speaking aloud just in time, remembering the rather strict orders left in the message on his communicator. He just hoped that the old bird didn't notice the odd pause, but he reminded himself glumly; she most probably had, if her rather knowing look was anything to go by.

"Hmmm…so you're my ten o'clock that Lance, wanted me to meet today?" Verity looked back down at her PADD on which McCoy could plainly see several fields in a personalised timetable labelled _'SFA-Extra-terrestrial Medicinal Sciences Class, Lecture hall BO8'_

"You're still teaching those booze headed cadets at the Academy then?" he snorted.

"And you still have some form of Aviophobia" Verity smirked.

"Touché" McCoy nodded and his colleague sighed, shaking her head.

"So much damage in the last few months" she murmured flicking through data on her PADD "and even then the class numbers are dwindling."

"Well it's not our fault that those meatheads think medicine is a sissy subject" McCoy shrugged dismissively.

"But it is our fault when so many of them get hurt and there are too few trained thoroughly enough to help them. It is our duty as the older generation, and if we don't train well enough to survive for the future who will?"

"Oh I don't know Vee, you trained me alright" McCoy grimaced but Verity's brow rose.

"You already had a degree in medicine; all we really needed to work on was getting you used to working on a ship as part of a crew"

"Which has been getting A LOT better" he added quickly, remembering his and his old mentor's rather embarrassing first attempts to get him to ride in a shuttle without having a panic attack before he could even take his seat.

"So I've heard. You're exploits on the Enterprise are well known to much of Earth's Scientific community" Verity looked down at her PADD and pulled up a very familiar looking molecular structure "creating a super serum from the blood of an Augmented human dictator from the twentieth century to save your best friend, Captain James Tiberius Kirk, from the brink of death. That was quite some feat"

"Yeah well it wouldn't have been possible if Spock and Uhura hadn't apprehended Khan first. Man that bastard was crazier than an old lady swinging a bag of cats over her head"

Verity chuckled fondly. "It's good to see your wit hasn't changed one bit."

"What can I say Vee, it's part of my charm" he gave a sarcastic smirk just as the doors to their destination floor. "So what are we doing here?"

"Lance didn't tell you?"

"No not a word. Only left a message to come up here first thing this morning. Said I was to tell no one I was coming and that what I was supposed to do here was to be 'top secret'" he mimed quotation marks in the air scowling darkly, before quickly turning towards his mentor. "You wouldn't happen to know what he meant would you?"

Verity sighed heavily "late last night at after twenty four hundred hours a Starfleet shuttle crashed into San Francisco bay. In it were a girl and a man. The man is currently being dealt with in a separate ward, but the girl is the one we're seeing to now"

"A girl and a man in a shuttle?" McCoy shook his head out in confusion "Are Starfleet sure it wasn't just a late night training exercise or something?"

"No" Verity said sharply. "It was most certainly NOT a training exercise"

"Then what-"

But just then the lift doors opened and they were met with quite a scene.

"What the hell?" McCoy and Verity exchanged very disturbed glances.

There at the door to one of the wards on the far end of the corridor were two armed men both in long sleeved dark grey Starfleet uniforms were standing in front of the open door to one of the wards on the left. Both were looking rather grim as they held up their phasers to shoot at whoever was inside.

"Stand down kid or else we'll shoot"

"Do that and I'll break his neck and yours before either of you can pull the trigger!"

The voice was young, perhaps that of a teenage girl, but even so it had a slightly more mellow deeper sound that was now more pronounced by the dark tone of her proclamation.

The guards at the door exchanged nervous glances with each other, their phasers trembling slightly in their hold. Obviously whoever the youthful menace was, the person she'd been choking she must have been someone very important.

Verity strode forwards with a scowl that would make an angry bull turn tail and bolt away shitting itself.

"Gentlemen what is the meaning of this?! This is a private wing! There are patients resting in other rooms that are not to be disturbed."

"Sorry Dr Jefferson, but Admiral Lance ordered us to be on our guard when the girl woke up and now she's…well…" One of the men gulped at the sight of Verity's green eyes flashing with wrath as she strode round them to peer into the room only for her eyes to widen in shock.

McCoy followed Verity's gaze as they both peered into the room door. There on a medical bed two people were struggling. One was female but rather small and slender, with translucent ivory skin and long jet black hair that fell in thick slightly mussed up locks over the back of the white hospital gown she wore. She had her back towards the door as she astride an older person's stomach on the medical bed.

The other person they couldn't see much of as they were lying on their backs on the bed, their upper half of their body obscured by a table of medical instruments. However from the shape of the black pants covering the legs that were dangling, kicking and writhing off the bed, they defiantly belonged to the body of an older man who spluttered incoherent words as his throat was gripped hard.

"Young lady, let go of him at once!" Verity barked.

The girl stilled for a moment, loosening the grip on the man below though not letting go of him as she turned her head slowly to look at the door.

All the dark and greying hairs alike on the back of McCoy's head stood up on end.

Had this been another time and had she not had such a dangerous expression on her face, he might have considered her pretty.

Her face was an oval shape that was well balanced with high cheekbones, naturally light red thin but full lips, full cheeks with a slight blush of pink and naturally arched dark eyebrows that were currently knitted in a dark scowl. But what really got to McCoy were the light blue eyes that were glaring at him through narrowed slits. That icy hue he'd definitely seen before… but from where?

But try as much as he could to remember at this moment in time, he could do nothing but try to suppress the shudder that had run up his spine as she glared at him and the two security officers.

Only Verity was calm, her initial shock giving way to a stern frown of her own as she repeated herself firmly.

"Let go of him _now_"

The girl, released her grip from the man and rolled off him and the bed quickly as he gave a huge gasp gulping down much needed air.

"Jesus!" he wheezed, sitting up and massaging his neck.

Again McCoy felt his insides drop as he caught sight of a head of blonde head of hair, blue eyes and strong jaw.

"Jim? What the hell are you doing here?"

"Bones…Shuttle crash…close…bar…kid…kha-guhguagh!" Kirk coughed and hacked loudly for breath as his friend rushed over to him and began to scan him over with the medical equipment. Everything was swimming so badly in front of his vision that he had to blink a few times to get rid of some of the black spots as he turned to look to the side of him

The girl was standing beside the wall side stock still, though her eyes were still icy cold as they looked over Kirk and McCoy sharply. However apart from that most of her face was blank, even as Verity rounded on her.

"Explain yourself young lady!"

"I-It's alright, Dr Jefferson" Kirk managed to rasp as he now began resettling his black Starfleet undershirt "I think *cough*…I might've *cough* surprised her when she woke up *cough! cough!*"

"Oh please" The girl snorted rolling her eyes and folding her arms around her chest "if you really had surprised me your head would've replaced that vase over there."

She jerked her thumb over to her right where a small decorative empty vase was sitting on the sill of a large window that was overlooking a large green lawn.

"Or worse" the corners of her mouth quirked a little upwards briefly as the two guards from before balked forwards through the door. Her eyes flickered towards them and they stilled at once mid step, one of them even sweating a little.

"Then why not just ask him what was going on calmly when you woke up? Why the unnecessary force?" Verity's eyebrows rose as she looked down on her charge NOT amused at all.

"He was holding onto my wrist when I woke up" The girl's voice turned, if possible even icier than before "And he started asking questions."

"What kind of questions?" McCoy said glancing at Kirk who was looking a little abashed at the girl's statement. Alright it was true he was looking at her wrist and that may have rather surprised her badly (no matter how much she denied it) but it was with no ill intention.

"The types that are classified to personnel that are not _involved_" the girl jerked her head over to the two guards in the room before snapping at them "Everything is fine in here so get out and do your job!"

The guards looked very much affronted but at an exasperated look from Verity and the girl's cold glare they turned around and left the room.

"Little brat" one of them muttered as the doors slid open for them.

"I heard that!" said brat snarled.

The other guard then muttered something under his breath, so low that Kirk, McCoy and Verity could not hear…  
the girl on the other hand…

"I heard that too" She rumbled as the doors slid shut, leaving the four of them alone in the room.

"Now I remember why I don't want kids" McCoy muttered under his breath though in the now silent space his words seemed to spread throughout the room.

Kirk snorted derisively. This girl, despite her physical appearance, was definitely no normal kid they'd ever come across. He rubbed at his neck where she had been gripping his windpipe. It had been a two fingered hold with one hand while the other was there to merely pinch a nerve in his collarbone that sent his arms temporarily limp and unable to do anything at all. No she was defiantly NOT normal at all. Those kinds of techniques were learnt and perfected over years and years of practice, to be able to be used in a fraction of a second in an emergency required extremely harsh levels of training.

"Ahem! Captain Kirk" Verity cleared her throat as and turned her piercing green eyes on Kirk as he swung his legs over the side of the medical bed, which he still had not left after he'd been 'saved'.

"Would you care to explain what you were holding onto my patient's wrist and what questions you were asking of her upon her awakening?"

"I wasn't holding on," Kirk grumbled suddenly feeling like he was a young school boy that had been sent to the principles office.

"I was checking it"

"Checking it for what?"

Kirk looked up at the girl standing by the wall who folded her arms and narrowed her eyes at him again as if he were something unpleasant like a slug.

"When I first found you…" Kirk began slowly trying to piece together the pieces from his memory "there was something on your wrist that…_he_…" he gritted his teeth slightly and his fists clenched. "-pulled off and it made puncture marks right around here" he gestured to three points triangulated around the wrist. "But when I was just looking at it now… they were gone…"

He trailed off as the girl brought her own wrist to her eye level and twirled it around. Well there weren't any puncture marks there now, only three slightly yellowing dots of skin.

"Hmph! So you're right" the girl sounded haughtily pleased and for once the ghost of a smile quickly flashed over her face.

McCoy's eyes widened as he looked the girl over. If Verity and Kirk were telling the truth and this girl had been in a shuttle crash…then naturally she should have been covered from head to foot in scratches, burns, bruises and bandages, not to mention maybe having a couple of broken or fractured bones, and should NOT have been able to stand, let alone almost strangle a fully grown man to death. But the girl standing in front of him was almost blemish free, save a couple of red and yellowing patches of skin over her arms and legs and one almost faded bruise over her left eye.

At once his brain began to race.

He couldn't think of anything or anyone that healed like that…anyone besides….

He felt his gut sink, again, as the realisation hit him harder than a steak tenderiser smashing into his nose.

"uh…Verity…" he asked gulping a little despite his best efforts to remain composed "the man that was in the shuttle crash…what was his name?"

The girl now looked confused as she saw the old female doctor and Kirk both share a rather uncharacteristically grave look with each other.

"Funny you should ask."

* * *

He lay on his back, hands resting gently over his stomach which was covered in the white sterile sheets of the medical bed that his tall form currently was resting in.

He looked up at the white ceiling trying to strain his fine-tuned ears as the faintest sounds of yelling hit his ears. He couldn't hear the words, the room had been soundproofed for comforts sake, but he could tell that the speaker was a rather distressed grown man. Soon later a young girl's voice joined his and after that an older woman's.

Then there was silence, or rather, the sounds had just died out. Whoever had been involved in the argument were probably now resolving it quietly.

In the comfort of his solitude he let himself sigh softly in bitterness and shut his eyes. Not to sleep, but to think.

Unlike most other people, his body didn't really need so much time to repose. However being confined in such a small space with a brace around his wrist chaining him to the side of the bed, there was nothing much he could do besides lie there, wait and muse over whatever thoughts he had swimming around in his head.

Well he'd managed to get the girl help he mused …even if he wasn't overly fond of who it had come from, but nonetheless it was the most adequate solution at the time, and he had been desperate.

His mouth didn't frown, but his brows crinkled slightly as he mulled over the events of the night previously.

* * *

_Soon after the girl had fallen unconscious the shuttle had hit trouble, or rather trouble had hit them. Their pursuers from the space station they'd just vacated had closed in on them and had begun to fire phasers from their shuttlecraft._

_He'd been able to avoid getting hit by most of them, and even had managed to almost all of them with his own, however one shuttle got lucky and managed to graze and loosen one of the impulse drives just as they were pulling down into the earth's breathable atmosphere._

_Despite the difficulty in stabilising the swerving vessel, he'd managed to blast the bastard that had tagged him into a fiery inferno, before quickly having to turn back and find a wall of water approaching at rapid speed. He pulled up the shuttle just in time before it had crashed headlong, making it skid into a thankfully uninhabited area…well…more like in the uninhabited waters._

_Fortunately the doors were still sealed shut and he'd managed to land the shuttle on the rocks, so there was no danger of the both of them drowning. _

_He would've sighed in slight relief at landing alive, had it not been for the girl's body to completely lose all energy and slouch, the seat straps the only thing keeping her unconscious form in her chair. _

_He quickly scrambled out of his own seat straps and rushed over to her side to check her vitals. The signs were not good at all. She was still breathing but only just. It was only because of the chilly air in the shuttle that he could see the tiny mists seep from her mouth with every small exhale. Her dark hair, loose and messy was in her face, smearing it with the red blood that currently was matting it from the left side where a large jagged wound was still open and bleeding profusely._

_There was a tiny metallic "shink!" as if metal blades had been retracted and then a "shwip!" as if again metal was being released from a lock. He looked down at the girl's wrist. The tubular metallic bracelet from before had retracted the needles from her flesh finally releasing her from its deadly grip. He quickly slid it off her hand and flung it into the wall with as much force as he could. He was disappointed when he didn't hear it break._

_It was a disgusting little contrivance. It deserved to be broken to shreds, its blueprints burnt, its creator silenced once and for all so that the deadly secret it possessed would be buried forever, never to resurface._

_The girl shuddered in her seat and a tiny whimper escaped her now pale lips. He turned away from looking at the device on the floor and quickly tore off his long trench coat, bunching it up in his hands. He hurriedly took off the straps holding the girl in her seat and she collapsed in a bloody shivering heap over him._

_He carefully gathered her in his arms and lowered them both down to the floor as he pressed the bunched up material into her shoulder to staunch the wound. Everything was completely silent as he paused for a moment a small frown gracing his features. He knew he was taller than the average man but it still astonished him as he noted just how feather light she was… feather light but still strangely…strong… _

_His brows crinkled even more as the hand that was not staunching the wound felt faintly the toned but smooth muscles around her upper arms. He could feel too her heart beat close towards his own chest. It was steady, pumping robustly despite her currently weakened state. She was a fighter, he'd give her that._

_There was the thud of something hitting metal from outside and he snapped out of his reverie at once, only to look out of the cockpit window and see a disturbingly familiar face with blue eyes and framed by blonde hair._

_Kirk stared down through the glass, eyes wide as disbelief, anger and panic all flashed over his face one by one until it became a bizarre mixture of all three expressions._

_"Khan?!"_

* * *

Had the situation been different Khan would've found his nemeses face highly amusing, but now he was positively seething with rage.

It seemed, in the most unfortunate of chances, that he'd crashed into a rocky outcrop close to a famous waterside club in San Francisco bay, from which many half drunken or fully drunken men and women were pouring out faster than the liquor they were consuming, to stare at the anomaly that had just crashed next to their choice place of leisure.

Kirk, by sheer coincidence that even Khan himself could not fathom, had been one of the few bystanders to recognise the shuttle's design and had quickly rushed over to _heroically_ help.

Khan's icy blue eyes snapped open to glare hard at the ceiling above.

It was humiliating enough to have Kirk and his meddling crew to be the ones to capture and apprehend him. Not to mention the infuriating torment of having to face them in court and have each one relay their success and wave it around in his face despite it being a well-known fact that his trial was rigged for his failure anyway.

It didn't help that the man in question had stuck his neck out for him to get them medical attention from the Starfleet officials that came soon after the cops arrived. However, Khan surmised logically, that decision was probably made more for the sake of the half dead girl in his arms than for himself.

_Yes…that's probably it. _

Khan mused his glare softening as contemplation took over from anger.

Kirk just couldn't resist the heroics, especially if an innocent child were to be involved.

_Pff! Her?! She'd be anything but innocent _

The corners of his mouth flickered upwards for a brief moment as his memory whirred again into action.

Images of the girl trying to slash the knife at him when he had revealed himself to her played over in his mind. Had he not had such fast reflexes, or such fast healing his abdomen would've been sliced through pretty badly.

He could only imagine the hell she'd give Kirk if she woke up to find him next to…

He paused allowing the smug smirk to spread over his face. So that was what that racket from before was? She'd finally woken up. She'd probably attacked the first person she'd seen out of surprise and fear and sent the guards into a panic.

As childish as it seemed in his resentment, he hoped it really had been Kirk she'd attacked. She probably wouldn't have killed him, but still…a man could dream…

He heard the faint hiss as the doors to his private ward slid open gently. He quickly subdued his smirk into a calm emotionless slate as Dr Verity Jefferson strode towards his bed.

"Good morning Mr. Singh." the last two words were a little forced as she looked over the machines that were monitoring his vitals.

"All systems stable and running at optimum potential" she clipped.

_Obviously_

Khan resisted the overwhelming urge to roll his eyes. What part of 'Augmented superior being' did these humans not understand? And yet despite this he couldn't help but ask.

"Is she awake?"

Khan noticed with faint amusement that the old woman was looking rather irate as she flicked her fingers over the surface of the PADD in her hands. Finally after a moment of checking her statistics she addressed him.

"Yes"

"When?" he pressed irritated by the woman's shortness and the answers lack of information.

"Roughly ten to fifteen minutes ago"

"And her injuries-"

"-are healed completely." Verity looked back at the monitors. "The platelets in your blood that you transfused over to her were able to help her fight off the effects of the serum faster as well as kick-start her bodies own regeneration, meaning that that stab wound in the shoulder should be completely gone soon and she'll be right as rain. Dr McCoy is checking that wound just now as we speak"

"Did she attack anyone?" Khan's eyes flickered up to the monitor to see the steady line that signified his heart rate beating up and down steadily.

"Of course she did" Verity muttered darkly "Almost would've strangled Kirk to death if Leonard and I hadn't shown up when we did."

He kept his face emotionless, though inside he was smirking victoriously.

Despite this Verity guessed what he was thinking and sighed heavily.

"She looks a lot like you" the old woman muttered softly.

To a stranger this might have been read as fond exasperation, though Khan knew that whatever warm emotions she bore were not directed towards him at all.

"She should…" he quipped back. "She has my genetics"

"Her eyes, brow and cheekbones yes, but her other features are much softer." Verity steamrolled over him as if she hadn't heard the remark "Am I right in assuming that your genes can't be the only ones she possesses?"

Despite his effort's to remain calm, Khan's body stiffened ever so slightly as he murmured softly.

"Yes."

"Alright then if so who's the moth-"

But she stopped mid-sentence. Instantly she felt a bead of sweat begin to form on her brow. The icy blues that pierced her were so narrowed and flashing so viciously that she couldn't help but shudder under the glare. It was beyond any look he'd ever given her thus far.

Swiping her trembling fingers over her PADD and opening up a form, she quickly decided to change the topic quickly.

"Does she have a name?"

Khan turned to look at the woman; the slightly widened eyes the only hint to his surprise.

The girl's name…He hadn't thought of that…in fact that had just slipped his mind.

But now that his mind was gripped on this train of thought he didn't think he'd ever recalled her ever mentioning her name to him, throughout the entire ordeal.

Not wanting to seem less than his normal composed image he quickly asked.

"Hasn't she told you already?"

Verity shook her head, her face looking a little troubled "No…"

"And that's a problem?"

"Yes. I asked but according to her she never had one…only a serial code…but even that she doesn't remember… and that is a big problem since need to write in a patients report and I need names for both of you."

"I see…"

Khan narrowed his eyes. He didn't like where this was going.

"For the time being Starfleet Admiral Keith Lance has agreed set you up with your old pseudonym John Harrison until you can be moved to a secure location."

"And the girl?" he pushed aside in the sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach at the sound of his old fake name.

"That remains to be seen. Unlike Admiral Marcus, Admiral Lance has more of a soft spot for children. Given her age, he might be able to arrange for her to learn how to assimilate into Earth culture. Who knows he may even give you that chance, considering you are her father."

Khan couldn't help the slight sneer of disgust at the thought. The thought of being assimilated into this Earth's culture?! It was a revolting notion; he'd rather be back in the cryogenic tube for another three hundred years!

Verity seemed to follow his train of thought because she sighed again.

"Nothing has been set in stone yet, things may change. But for now this child needs a name. Personally because of your biological link I'd recommend her sharing your last name Harrison. But as for a first name-"

He let his mind roam as the woman continued her rant, suggesting different names, most of them common like how the name John was. But Khan would have none of that.

He didn't care much about having a very average pseudonym, but this girl …his flesh and blood? No he wouldn't settle for something so mediocre, because she most certainly wasn't. He knew it right off the bat from the first sight.

She had run into the shuttle, right past him. Had he not pulled away at the last minute she would've bumped right into him. He remembered feeling his heart hammer away like an accelerating train as her hand barely scraped against his long coat. At such a close proximity he could see that crimson blood was splattered over her youthful pale skin, staining her already rosy cheeks. Her eyes, ice cold carbon copies of his own, were fixed entirely on the helm as she ran past him, her face split in an exhilarated grin of triumph. She was so focused on her destination that she was completely unaware of his presence, her long hair flowing with each movement.

Her hair…as black as night sky between the stars…

"Layla" Khan's deep baritone quietly cut across Verity's so suddenly that she almost jumped in her spot.

"Pardon?"

"Layla" Khan repeated slightly louder, stressing every syllable intensely. "That _will_ be her name"

His tone left no room for argument. Indeed it left no room for any discussion whatsoever. Verity felt the bead of sweat appear again faintly on her face as she began typing away into her PADD.

"Alright then…Layla…it is" Verity scowled. She did not like being pushed around like some newbie nurse fresh from the academy, but given the circumstances she didn't feel as if she had a choice. Not with Khan, not even with Layla.

_Father and daughter…Bloody peas in a cryogenic pod!_

* * *

Ok so that's chapter two up. hope I got Khan, Kirk and McCoy's POVs alright. Damn they're hard to pin down in writing!

Yeah so her name's Layla. It means "Night" in Arabic I think. I was going to give her the name Selena but as I was writing the prologue Eric Clapton's song "Layla" came on the radio and well...something just clicked.

Yes Verity is the same midwife from the prologue, but WAY more on that later.

Keep R&Ring for more


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: One Untouched, One Unknown, Both Unloved**

The girl looked down over her body as she stood up from her seat by the medical bed.

She was finally out of that strange hospital gown and back in her normal clothes…well almost normal.

Out of all her stealth gear only the form fitted black sports-bra, leggings and boots remained wearable. The sleeveless top and jacket were completely ruined as they were bloodied, singed and torn up from the stab wound and various (rather pathetic) phaser blasts aimed at her body during her escape.

She looked down at the new shirt she was wearing instead. It was plain red turtleneck sweater with long sleeves.

She fiddled with the ends of the red, trying to pull it down so that it did not wrinkle. It felt weird to wear something so…loose…well …_looser_ than her previous gear which had almost always clung to her body like a second skin.

She ran her hands over her waist and her upper thighs. Her belts, straps and holsters all should've been there with her knives, her personalised phasers and her other destructive knick knacks that she'd accumulated into her personal artillery. She took a deep shuddering breath; not liking how naked she felt as unequipped an unarmed as a defenceless newborn.

Just to give herself some form of distraction she began to comb her fingers through her hair. Carefully she felt around and began smoothing the black locks away from her face creating a centre parting along the gently arching widow's peak atop of her forehead.

There was a hissing sound as the doors to the ward opened.

She looked up just in time to see Verity stride towards the bed holding her clipboard.

"Layla! Lay-Ah good the top fits." The old woman smiled in a pleased manner.

"Yes it does…thanks" Layla mumbled, her eyes looking down at the floor again to hide the slightly pink flush to her cheeks.

"Well then…Kahn-I mean John" the old woman paused for a moment to softly pinch herself in irritation at her own slip up "is waiting for us by the turbo lift with security"

"…ok…"Layla nodded, but she still didn't get up from her seat.

Verity's green eyes softened as she saw her young charge's unease, but decided not to pry further.

"Doctor McCoy and Captain Kirk will meet us there.

"oh _joy_" Layla she narrowed her eyes sardonically at Verity who gave her a small amused smile as she reached out to put a consoling hand on her shoulder. Within a split second Layla grabbed the hand in mid-air, stopping it in its tracks.

The old doctor felt the slender ivory claw like nails dig harshly into her dark chocolaty skin and winced, but it took Layla a little longer to compute what had just happened. When she did come to her senses she quickly let go.

"Sorry" She muttered avoiding the doctor's eye as she stood up straight and walked for the door.

"It's alright" but despite her calm façade, Verity's heart twinged with pity.

"We'll be going up in the turbo lift to one of the top floors" Verity explained.

"Is Admiral Lance's office there?" Layla asked as she strode ahead moving swiftly down the length of the corridor towards the turbo lift.

"No, we're meeting him in a private conference room" Verity huffed as she began to jog, just to keep up with the girl's fast strides as they reached the Turbo-lifts which were being held up by two people.

In front of it one darkly clad Starfleet officer was standing stiffly, his right hand by his side though Layla could see his fingers twitching with anticipation towards his phaser in his holster.

Beside him stood Khan, tall, proud and oddly relaxed despite his predicament. His short black hair had been combed back and he was wearing a black ensemble that, Layla noticed, was almost exactly the same as the one that idiot Kirk had been wearing the day before just a slightly bigger size to accommodate his height. Black long sleeved shirt with a tiny arrow like insignia on the right side of his chest, black pants and black boots. In addition he'd also managed to get a hold of a long dark grey trench coat with a high turned up collar that would obscure half his face if you were to look at him side on.

As soon as he saw the two females approach Khan almost smiled, almost being the key word. Never would he allow any of these people to see such positive emotions for themselves, not now not ever.

That being said the corners of his lips involuntarily twitched upward as the copy of his eyes, set perfectly in Layla's face, swivelled to meet his own. But as soon as they did he felt his stomach disappear. There was no fear, no hesitancy, no anger, nor was there any scorn or disdain, nor happiness sadness, no nothing. It was just a blank fleeting look that left him feeling rather…empty…again…

_I'm still a stranger to her…_

Even as this bleak thought had crossed his mind, she was already walking past him into the lift without so much as a backwards glance.

Verity watched her pity increasing as Khan quickly followed Layla into the lift, the look in his eyes somehow more hollow than before. Neither the man nor girl had talked ever since the latter had woken up and was told about their…link as father and daughter. She'd turned away too, when they'd once briefly met in the corridor the first night just as Verity was leaving. Before Khan could even open his mouth to speak she'd zipped back into the room without another peep. That had been extremely awkward as both Kirk and McCoy had both been witness to the little scene.

The lift began to smoothly ascend upwards fast. Layla quickly snapped her head to the side just in time to see through the glass wall the famous Golden Gate Bridge reflected in the waters of San Francisco bay.

Drawn by the marvellous view and her new found wonder, Layla couldn't help but raise a timid hand to the transparent surface.

Despite his best efforts to remain cold, stoic and unmoving, Khan found his eyes straying over to look down her fingers as they traced the curves of the thick cables holding the red suspension bridge together lightly with her fingers.

He hadn't known her for long at all but he could already tell she was a remarkably tactile person. She loved to feel things like metal, cloth, the glass anything in short that had a texture. And the way she'd handled that knife and those phasers…

"Blue" the word was barely more than a breath but his ears still caught it. She was now looking at the clear blue sky "Gold" she traced the golden shimmer of the sunlight on the waters.

He remembered her words back in the shuttle as she'd just seen earth for the first time. What a green she'd said.

An eye for colour… He faintly wondered if she took an interest in art. But then again what did it matter to him if she did. With the situation at hand he'd be lucky if he ever got the chance to even become remotely acquainted with her at all.

The lift came to a stop and Verity and the guard stepped out onto a floor. Khan himself was about to exit as well, when he noticed Layla hadn't moved. She was still staring out at the skyline.

Khan's natural instinct in a time like this would've usually been to let her come to in her own time and just leave her behind in the lift to let her learn from her own mistakes. But there was something in his gut that gave him a small nudge. Something that made him reach out to rest his hand gently at the back of her shoulder blade and say softly.

"Layla"

"Oh…uh…" she looked to see that they were the only two people left in the lift.

"We've arrived" he murmured. Well that wasn't what he'd wanted or expected her to say, but it was still better than her not saying anything at all.

The hand on her shoulder gently pushed her forwards through the lift doors. He was surprised to see that she didn't flinch or try to brush him off as they stepped onto the polished stationary floor. The doors slid shut at once and the lift zipped downwards almost instantly. There was a pause in which as they both turned away from the lift doors their eyes met again, though Layla almost immediately looked away again, shivering as she backed away from his touch.

But before Khan could feel the now familiar empty detachment that came with rejection, she muttered under her breath.

"I'm sorry…just…don't touch me… please."

He nodded once to show that he understood and stepped away courteously, though in his brain he was seething. What had that Section 31 done to this child…_his_ child to be precise, to make her like this?

There was a cough and both augments quickly looked up to see the security guard looking really uncomfortable as he bristled under the disapproving glare Verity was currently fixing him with.

Beyond them just within clear vision three more figures were standing by the walls next to the door. Two of them were in the same matching grey dress uniforms and holding grey caps under their arms, whilst the third, who had his back towards them, was in white medical gear. All three of them seemed to be engrossed in a quiet conversation.

Layla resisted the urge to roll her eyes as she caught sight of a familiar blonde head of hair. Kirk's smirk died on his lips as he saw both Khan and Layla walking towards him. His two companions both turned to see what had distracted him.

McCoy was instantly recognisable with his trademark gruff scowl. The other man on the other hand was completely strange to her.

He was tall with very short, very straight dark hair set neatly atop of his head that wasn't so much combed into position like Khan's was but rather just sat there plain and practical atop of his head. Beneath the bangs his eyebrows were so up-swept and angular that even Layla's own defined arches seemed flat in comparison.

The man's eyes first flickered to look at Khan who regarded him with a very icy glower.

"Commander Spock" he said tersely through gritted teeth.

"Khan" Spock's voice was calm but there was a slight edge to it that made Layla's insides squirm uncomfortably.

She tilted her head slightly to the side in confusion as she caught sight of the unusual yet remarkable very sharp and very un-human like point at the tips of both Spock's ears.

_A Vulcan?_

No…that didn't make any sense. Vulcan's weren't supposed to externally show even the slightest bit of emotion no matter what, and yet she could've sworn she had heard something akin to disgust underlay the greeting that had just unfolded in front of her.

But before she had more time to ponder the odd situation in front of her Spock caught her staring and held her in his gaze impassively.

He assessed her with dark brown eyes that seemed more curious than cold, but still it made her insides squirm slightly. Something of her unease must've shown up on her face because McCoy stepped in a moment later muttering darkly at his friend.

"Dammit Spock don't scare the kid, she's already worried enough as it stands"

"I'm not scared" Layla snapped fixing Spock with a piercing stare of her own. Spock held her gaze for a brief moment eyebrows slightly raised.

"No indeed you are not" he quietly agreed, much to her surprise.

Kirk coughed quickly after the silence had begun to stretch past two minutes.

"Spock meet Layla, Layla meet Spock"

He didn't mention her being Khan's daughter, not that he really needed to since the resemblance was so striking.

"Hello Layla, I am pleased to meet your…acquaintance" Spock replied mechanically as he held out a stiff hand. Kirk, Verity and McCoy all exchanged confused looks. Since when did Vulcan's shake hands?

Apparently Layla was confused by this too but she didn't extend her hand in return.

"I could say the same to you, though I didn't know that Vulcan's shook hands in greeting"

"No they do not" Spock nodded patiently "but it seemed logical given the rather unique circumstances that I greet you with a gesture that is familiar to you so that you may feel less…uncomfortable…" he waited for a moment but she didn't extend her hand in return. He dropped his hand unabashed. "Though I see that my assumption was incorrect and that I might be making the situation worse"

"Yes…perhaps…"

There was a pause that was so extremely awkward that even a chirping cricket would stay silent in confusion.

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

"Good morning everyone!"

Everyone spun around in alarm. Layla gulped and looked away feeling not so much butterflies in her stomach as she did roaring dragons.

There in a white and grey version of the Starfleet dress uniform striding towards them was a man that seemed to be in his late thirties early forties, with dark hair cut in a very close buzz cut, wearing thick rimmed glasses over his dark grey eyes and sporting a neatly styled short stubbled beard over his chin and upper lip.

She blinked. Where had she seen that beard before?

"Mam" he tipped off his cap as he gave a polite nod to Verity who nodded in return.

"You look well Keith."

"As do you Verity. Though I do hope I haven't imposed too much on you or the honourable Dr McCoy over the past couple of days" he turned to smile pleasantly at McCoy who quickly bristled.

"No sir, no problem _at all_" he didn't hide the sarcasm but Admiral Lance didn't seem offended one bit as he turned to look at Kirk and Spock his smile widening.

"And you two must be the famous Captain Kirk and Commander Spock. I have been monitoring your progress closely since the Enterprise's first maiden voyage two years ago, and I have to say that given your record you two make a very promising team for the five year mission"

"Thank you for your kind words sir. But I believe that without our crew neither Spock nor I would be going anywhere" Kirk smiled shaking his superiors hand.

"Agreed" Spock's expression did not change though it could be noted that his posture did relax ever so slightly at the sign of his Captain's modesty.

"Khan Noonien Singh," Lance turned on Khan whose entire stance stiffened and his eyes narrowed slightly as he locked eyes with the admiral.

"When I took this job I never thought I'd get the chance to actually meet one of Earth's greatest conquerors of the Eugenics Age. I mean here you are standing right here in front of me as if you've jumped out of the pages of a history book"

Kirk almost could have laughed at the extremely guarded expression the said great conqueror now wore on his face. It felt like he was watching a cat sitting on a fence, glowering down warily at an excitable dog on the ground.

"It must have been a very old history book, if its pages contain anything about my regime" Khan remarked quietly.

Lance gave a small grin. "You got me there. Historical literature and scripture is one of the few interests I barely have time for in my line of work, but even so it is worth every minute. Isn't that right…_Spectre_?"

Suddenly everything in Layla's brain clicked…though it did so in a very bad way…

"You…" she hissed venomously and took a step backwards.

"Now Spec it's quite alright-" Lance reached forwards in a soothing manner.

"Don't you dare! Don't you _bloody_ dare touch me!" she snarled.

"Layla please calm down-" Verity stepped forwards with the admiral but that only made it worse.

"I said don't touch me!"

"Admiral Lance step away, for a moment you're crowding her and Its making her more distressed"

"Bones what the hell is going on?" Kirk hissed wildly feeling panic settle in as he watched the disturbing scene unfold.

"I'll tell you what's going on Jim," McCoy muttered in an undertone as Layla continued to back away from the female doctor who was still trying to console her gently "that kid's got Haphephobia,"

"Haphe-what?"

"Haphephobia, Captain" Spock supplied quietly. "An intense irrational fear of physical touch and or close proximity into one's personal space. It is said that it stems from extremely traumatic experiences"

"Yeah and in her case it's pretty extreme. Ouch! That looked nasty." McCoy flinched as Layla's hand swiped forwards again to slap Verity's hand away.

"Layla please-"

"No! Get away from me!"

"Whoa! Whoa! Bones she's hyperventilating real bad! What do we do?" Kirk was looking extremely alarmed as he saw that Layla's body was now overcome by short and sharp breaths, intense shivering and profuse sweating.

"Dammit Jim, I'm a Doctor not a psychiatrist!"

"But you can give her a sedative or something to calm her down right?"

"Captain the likelihood of that plan succeeding is only 13.6%, especially considering how fast her blood counteracts even the highest dosages of the strongest sedatives available to Starfleet officers"

"Forget the sedatives Spock; I wouldn't even be able get near enough to administer any hypo-spray to her even if I tried. For one thing she's distraught and it's not good to mess around with someone when they are in such a fragile state of mind. Also she's got superhuman strength and has been trained in a multitude of deadly martial arts one of which she will have used to kill me as soon as I'm within one metre of her"

"Layla wait! Stop!"

There were two loud thumps.

They all snapped out of their discussion to see the armed guard from before and Admiral Lance crumple to the ground faces bruised and bleeding as Layla rushed away back towards the turbo lifts she'd just come from.

McCoy and Verity quickly set to work helping revive and tend to the two injured men on the floor whilst Spock ran towards the lifts.

Kirk wheeled around to stop him before he got too far out of hearing to listen to an order and felt his heart sink when he also counted another person missing from their group.

He ran down the corridor to catch up with Spock who had stopped short of the turbo lift…that had already started to go upwards with two pairs of feet visible just as they slipped past the ceiling.

"Damn it!" he cursed.

* * *

She didn't care for the hiss of the doors nor for the fact that she'd almost run headlong into glass as she sobbed through each gasping breath. Nor did she notice the dark tall shadow join her by her side.

The doors slid shut and she shut her eyes, leaning her head back into the glass as if she wanted nothing more than to vanish into its transparent depths.

"Don't hear. Don't see. Don't smell. Don't feel. Only breathe. Only breathe…none of it is real. Don't hear. Don't see. Don't smell. Don't feel. Only breathe…. Only… breathe…." She paused as a shadow loomed over her blotting out the sun from hitting her face through the glass. She looked up quickly.

"GHA!" Layla scrambled away to the opposite wall looking more desperate and terrified than ever.

Khan just stood there, his face as still and as blank as a carved white marble sculpture. He reached out deftly with a hand and pressed the stop button on the lifts interior. Immediately it halted in its tracks.

Layla looked wildly at the doorway but Khan had already stopped them in the gap between two floors and there was no hatch above to exit from the top. At least not one she could reach anyway. Her only escape was to press the stop button again and turn the lift back on.

Khan saw her pale eyes flicker to the switches and he quickly stepped sideways so that his back blocked it from view and access. She was not going anywhere in _that _condition, not on his watch.

"Look at me" his voice was calm, but commanding but she did not look at him. Instead she whimpered shutting her eyes

"Look at me _now_" he repeated this time a little more forceful.

She shook her head tears streaming down her face as she slid to the floor with her back against the wall and knees tucked into her chest.

For the first time in a long time, Khan found his mind completely blank.

He'd seen many beings cringe and cry for his mercy, for their lives, for their races survival and had often thought them pathetic weaklings. But this level of desolation was beyond anything he'd ever seen before.

If one of his old crew had cried out of weakness, (and that had been an extremely rare occurrence especially for considering they'd been in his service) he'd quickly bark an order and set them to work to which they would obediently go to perform, or if the situation was extremely personal and emotionally compromising he'd let them wait it out for a couple of days to sort it out and then force them back into their posts again.

But it was clear to him that this child wouldn't respond well to either treatment. For one thing she was not a member of his crew she did not know his methods, and two…she was still innately…a child…and he could remember faintly that children…especially augmented children…did not do with orders…and especially not if they were alphas.

He could tell at once Layla was an alpha, though that, he reasoned in his head, didn't need to take a genius to work it out. What with the way she walked and held her head high, the way she looked people directly in the eye... But he'd never expected it to come at such a cost.

He watched quietly as she began to to rock backwards and forwards, holding herself together. She was so stressed that could almost hear with his superior senses, her heart hammering away inside her ribcage.

He caught sight of her shivering beginning anew again and he was faintly reminded of the augment children back at the institution where he'd grown up and trained. Most of them were the generation above him, the prototypes, the first experiments, designed to test the limits, find them and if possible break them and set a standard for the next wave of Augments. Many of that generation had died early on, mostly from over exceeding their boundaries, but there were many Khan knew, that had just lost the will to live merely because of the stress alone.

Watching Layla crying on the floor like this…was like watching the horrors of his past come alive again…but it was much worse…how so? Because he was seeing it in the here and now…seeing it because humanity had still not lost its lust for power… because men like Alexander Marcus were allowed to gain power…

Despite whatever strength he had developed over the years he could not help but turn his eyes away.

"Look outside" he quietly murmured, still keeping his eyes on the magnificent sight before him.

"What?" she muttered her voice still hoarse from all her crying.

"Look outside" he repeated, this time with a slightly softer edge to it. He'd gotten her to stop crying; now he just had to get her calm enough to talk properly, to _see_ properly.

Layla looked outside and her gaze was instantly drawn to the harbour below. There was silence for a long moment while they both stared.

The sun had risen higher over the San Francisco skyline so that it was right over the water and the silver buildings. The Golden Gate Bridge, which had even been a grand monument of Khan's time, was perhaps the most exquisite sight of all from this perspective, as its metallic struts and cables gleamed and glimmered in the sunlight, looking like threads of a spider's web stretched between a multitude of twigs.

"I know…" she murmured softly. Khan quickly turned to look at her just as a small tear drop dribbled down her cheek. He watched, enchanted by the way the light caught the droplet as it clung to the precipice of her soft chin wavering softly as she opened her mouth to speak again.

"I know it's a weakness…It's not something a warrior should have. In all truth, that's probably why Marcus couldn't stand me-"

"No" Khan's eyes narrowed as his gut flared at the sound of the man's name.

"I saw you handle yourself with those officers back on the Io compound; I saw how you looked that Admiral in the eye without fear and without submission. If anything you have the potential to be more powerful than you could even dream of knowing and that was what _frightened_ Marcus. And yes, he was frightened" he smirked as she looked up at him in surprise and slowly stepped towards her, kneeling down beside her to look her dead in the eye "having a child with superior intelligence around who was absorbing not just earth knowledge but also intimate knowledge of one of Starfleet's most top secret organisations from birth. Locked up as you were you were just as volatile to him as a live warhead on a torpedo. He had no choice but to keep your confidence beaten down. As long as you didn't have pride in your abilities, you held no power over him. But you are a warrior by nature; your pride was not so easily squashed, so he robbed you of the one thing you craved most above all else…"

He reached out with his fingers, letting them twitch slightly against the red fabric that clung to her shoulders. Her eyes began to overflow again; though this time she did not sob or hyperventilate from stress.

"Layla," he whispered every syllable of her name soothingly as his fingers delicately traced through the soft jet black locks, pulling them away from her pale face. "We were bred to be superior. We were made, faster, stronger, smarter…better…at everything and for everything, and while it is true that we are more prone to aggression and savagery, we can learn to control those urges…so that they may not control us…"

"How?" it was barely more than a tiny sliver of a breath, but it made Khan's heart hammer away with excitement in his chest.

"There are ways…ways of breathing…ways of thinking…ways of channelling your energy… I can teach you all of them…but for that to work…I need you to trust me"

"Why?"

"Obviously because as a teacher I'd-"

"No" she sniffed looking up at him with a discerning gleam in her watering eyes "I mean…why help me? Back in the shuttle, and now? Both times I have been a complete dribbling mess and not in the least bit useful to your cause. So why help me?"

Khan didn't know whether to scowl at being cornered intellectually by a child that was more than three hundred years younger than him, or whether he should smile with pride at the fact that his own intelligence had successfully manifested strongly in his offspring.

He decided upon telling her the truth...after all that was how trust was earned wasn't it?

"Not only are you my…daughter…" the word felt very strange and foreign on his tongue but not revolting either "You are also the first Augment to have been _born_ in three hundred years. You are new…pure...innocent and extremely vital to the development of our kind. And in time you will be the leader of the next era…much like I was of mine…"

"In short I am your… successor" Layla frowned slightly.

"…Yes…"

There was silence for a long time.

At first if someone had told Layla all of this information a few days ago she would've scoffed and booted them straight out the door. But now that old lie of a life was gone, and she had nothing worth living for… what did she have to loose…

Layla looked upon the beside her …her father…

From the way Lance had talked about him, one would think a great king of legend had risen from the pages of history. No not a king…a conqueror…and yet here he was kneeling on the ground beside her trying to give her a second chance at a life she never thought she'd deserved, not when her previous conqueror Marcus had tied her to the mud beneath his feet.

"I have just one question"

"and it is?"

"If both you and Marcus are both some kind of conquerors in your own right…and Marcus was afraid of me…"

"yes?" Khan prompted, though he did not see where she was going with this train of thought.

She scrubbed at her eyes and Khan was extremely surprised to see her smirking back at him a twinkle of mischief in her icy eyes.

"So if Marcus was afraid of me…are you also afraid of me?"

"That dear Layla is something you will never know" Khan retorted haughtily and she burst out giggling.

Teasing him blatantly to his face, she had more guts than he thought.

* * *

Kirk and McCoy stared down at the screen of the device in Spock's hand with the same dumbfounded looks of people that had just seen a bomb blast.

Once they'd discovered that Khan and her had stopped the lift and had not exited it the half-Vulcan had hijacked the Doctor's PADD and hacked into security feeds. When asked if whether or not it would be easier to alert security to the lift problem rather than resort to illegal actions of privacy violation Spock had remarked.

"Considering the delicacy of our situation it would be more logical for our surveillance of Khan and his daughter to be as discrete as possible"

But from the subtle non-verbal hints of anger, such as the tenseness of the eyebrows and the clenched knuckles Kirk's new ISET (Internal Spock Emotions Translator) in his head was churning out this interpretation: I don't care how we keep a watch on him, he's the bastard that almost murdered my crew four months ago and I want this situation dealt with quickly so that he can go back to his cryo-tube

Now however they were all sitting in stunned silence in the quiet of the conference room. Even Spock had reached a state of silence that he couldn't seem to get out of easily.

McCoy was the first to speak as he plonked himself down in a chair.

"Damn! The bastard can be pretty slick when he wants to be"

"But she's no idiot." Kirk shook his head as he used his fingers to zoom in on the visuals. He scrubbed back in the recording with his fingers. "See"

_"I mean…why help me? Back in the shuttle, and now? Both times I have been a complete dribbling mess and not in the least bit useful to your cause. So why help me?"_

He pressed the pause button. "She suspects his motives. She's not buying the estranged father act any more than we are"

"No she's not" McCoy agreed albeit reluctantly "Or rather at least not completely. She's still very tempted to trust his word that much is plain"

"Of course she is" Kirk sighed looking out the window over the city. "He's her father. Who else is more qualified for her to trust?"

"But come on Jim you said it yourself" McCoy argued heavily "We can't let him manipulate her and turn her into another one of his troops. She may be a snarky pain in the ass and a bit disturbed in the head but she deserves at least a choice as to what to do with her life"

"And providing her with that choice is exactly what we must do Doctor" Spock finally spoke up and whilst a majority of his face was passive, his micro expressions were visibly more relaxed than before, even to some degree elated as purpose filled his tone. Kirk knew that look. It was the one the Vulcan gave whenever he had a bright idea.

"Layla Singh is a young teenager new to this planet and its many types of climates both elemental and cultural"

"And so what does that mean for us? We can send her and Khan off to Antarctica for a father/daughter trip and let them freeze to death?" McCoy scowled grumpily not picking up on his friend's train of thought but Kirk's face lit up like a Christmas tree. Spock had been very careful about his choice of words and rightfully so.

"Bones…" Kirk began slowly, hoping he'd caught onto the right idea "when a kid finally hits the teen years where would you send them?"

Yes he got it right. The composed but pleasant atmosphere around Spock said it all.

"High School or University obviously" McCoy rolled his eyes but then froze "Oh god no you can't be serious" he turned to look at his two colleagues who were sharing rather knowing looks.

"Oh god you are" he ran a panicking hand through his hair looking like he'd been told to jump on a long shuttle ride "So let me get this straight. You want to send Khan's, the three hundred year old frozen terrorist man's kid…to high school?"

"No not High school" Spock corrected him patiently "Starfleet Academy, actually"

Kirk snorted with laughter as McCoy's face drained of all colour as he muttered vacantly.

"You two are insane…absolutely insane"

* * *

Ok chapter three is a go. and yes Haphephobia is an actual phobia, I can't be bothered explaining it (besides Bones already did earlier) so if you have time look it up online.

So what do you think. is Khan really being a father or is he just using Layla like he used everyone else in Into Darkness. I personally see it as a mixture of both but more leaning to the latter, considering that they actually don't know each other that personally yet.

I hope I got Spock right. I know I wrote a bit more emotion, but I prefer to think of it as describing micro-expressions when dealing with him.

otherwise keep R&Ring and see you later.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Two steps forwards, one step back…**

"Gha!"

Khan had made to stand up and so did Layla but at the last moment her foot had slipped on the smooth lift floor and she'd stumbled into him.

He caught her deftly and held her by the shoulders.

The burning feeling from before now sparked like wildfire throughout the points where their bodies were in contact and made Layla start shivering almost instantly.

"Stay calm, I will not harm you" Khan carefully held her by the shoulders and pulled her away from him gently when he felt her begin to struggle.

"I…I know…you won't…" Layla nodded trying to compose herself as best she could. "I'm sorry…I-"

"Stop apologising" he wasn't sounding angry but there was a finality in his tone that made her shut her mouth at once and listen intently "just focus on your breathing"

She nodded and took several shuddering

In…and out…in…and out…

She continued to breathe for a long while but Khan didn't interrupt her, he just kept his hands positioned in a gentle but firm manner on her shoulders.

Eventually she managed to gulp down a few breaths and stopping most of the trembling. She was surprised to feel that the usual burning she felt from the physical contact had started to die down to a comforting warmth.

"…Sor-I –I mean…" she gulped a little as he raised an eyebrow down at her "…thank you…that's the first time anyone's actually done something like that for me since Marcus made _her_ ….." She stopped abruptly and didn't say anymore.

Khan didn't push her for more information. She would tell him in her own time, what was important now was that both of them had made some form of progress.

But despite that he couldn't help but wonder who this _'her'_ was. Was it a carer or friend?

"Where are we going?" she tilted her head in confusion when he pressed stop button again to get the lift up and running before pressing the ground floor button.

"Outside." Khan pursed his lips, as an idea quickly formed idea in his head.

It wasn't his most elegantly constructed plans but it was the only one he could make on such short notice. It was fairly simple, take the lift down, walk casually outside find transportation and leave the city with-

The lift suddenly jolted to a stop and Khan and Layla both stumbled again, though this time they both managed to hold onto the wall for support as all the lights went out.

From the way she rolled her eyes and sighed, Khan thought she sounded almost bored.

"_I think not Mr Singh!_"

The familiar voice of Verity Jefferson rang through the speakers of the lift as the lights came back on again though none of the buttons seemed to be working.

"_Admiral Lance has requested for you both to meet him in more…private quarters instead. You'll arrive back at floor 45 to pick up Captain Kirk, Commander Spock and Dr McCoy in your lift and then you'll come down sub-basement level is that clear"_

"Crystal clear _Doctor_" Khan sneered in anger as Layla called out scowling just as furiously.

"Say Vee how's Lance's ugly mug faring? Have I rectified its many faults yet or do I need to do more work on it?"

There was no sound from the speakers. Verity had obviously chosen to ignore her comment.

Layla opened her mouth to rectify this problem when the lift gently slid to a stop and opened up quickly.

She shut her mouth tight and Khan's expression hardened considerably as Kirk, Spock and McCoy all entered the lift.

There was a tense pause as Spock walked past Khan whose glare turned, if possible, even darker and more murderous than before. Layla just bit her bottom lip and stared straight on ahead to look at the back of McCoy's white medical uniform.

Something gurgled and warbled, the sound oddly magnified in the silence of the lift.

Kirk gave a soft chuckle from beside her as the corners of Khan's mouth twitched upwards with faint amusement. The icy eyes softened ever so slightly as he quickly chanced a glance across Kirk to see Layla's face flush a rosy pink from embarrassment as she caught onto Spock's raised eyebrow at McCoy who was heaving a huge sigh.

"When was the last time you ate?" the doctor asked as he pulled out his PADD and opened up her file.

"…two days ago…just before I escaped…at twenty hundred hours" She bit her lip anxiously as she looked down on her stomach which was still making loud noises. "I can usually go for four days without food or rest. But I don't know why I couldn't hold on for longer this time."

"Your body is still recovering from the after effects of the sedative. It might take a bit of time for you to be at your full strength. Other than that I doubt there's anything seriously wrong" McCoy reasoned calmly before turning to glare gruffly back at Kirk who coughed to compose himself.

"I'll contact Admiral Lance and tell him we'll meet him in an hour so that you can-"

"Don't even bother" Layla clipped quickly trying to fight the burning embarrassment in her cheeks. "Lance would've ordered Section 31 to hijack control of this lift to go down to their facility anyway. Being a triple encrypted code, none of us will be able to crack it in time to even get out to the ground floor. Besides even if we could control it I wouldn't postpone a meeting with that bastard Lance…he doesn't take well to tardiness even if it's justified…and he certainly won't take well to _me_ being late for a briefing…not with his high standards…"

She muttered the last bit a little softer but Kirk still heard it. He looked sidelong at her, pity in his gaze. She was so young but she was already sounding so cynical and disillusioned about life. He wondered what had happened in her childhood that had made her like that…no scratch that…had she even had a child hood at all?

"Wait hang on! Hang on kid!" McCoy turned around looking down on Layla slightly alarmed "You've never been to this building before so how the hell do you know if there's a facility here? And what do you mean by briefing?"

Layla opened her mouth to speak but Khan cut across her his mouth twitched in a sneer and his eyes narrowed.

"Why don't you ask Commander Spock" he shot a pointed look towards the Vulcan who was looking extremely calm, save for the flexing knuckles by his sides "I believe he has a few ideas on how to answer your questions"

"Indeed I do Mr Singh" Spock nodded in acknowledgment his posture stiffening "the first being that despite your young age you have had remarkably close link to Section 31 to know of most of its facilities and secrets. If I were to assume from your relationships with Admiral Lance, previous associate director of Section 31 and Doctor Verity Jefferson the head scientist of the Io facility, as well as your familiarity with their protocol I would guess that you've been a part of the organisation for at least five years"

"Ah commander only two out of three you guessed right." Khan kept his face stoic but his tone was edged with mockery.

Spock paused for a moment and Layla thought he saw through the corner of her eye a twinge of something almost like anger seeming to flash over the Vulcan's face for the briefest of moments. But just as soon as it had come it had gone, to be replaced by polite curiosity.

"Then please…enlighten me to my mistakes"

"Which ones would you like me to highlight commander? The failure to keep me behind the glass of my cryotube? Or is it not being able to finish me off for almost killing your captian. Or…"

Layla felt herself shudder under the almost feral look in her father's eye as he hissed softer than a snake "or is it the failure to act in time to save your own mother from the destruction of your home planet"

Spock's calm face contorted so suddenly it was alarming. He rounded upon Khan, grabbing him by the scruff of the black shirt he wore and pulling back his fist over his shoulder in preparation for a punch, which was delivered hard and fast right into the bridge of Khan's nose.

"Spock stop!" Kirk bolted forwards as the Vulcan's fist hit Khan's face again this time hitting him in the jaw.

He forced his friends' hands off the Augment's body and wrenched the two of them apart. Spock struggled against him but Kirk managed to get close enough to hiss in his ear "Spock! No. Not in front of his kid"

Spock froze in his spot, as did Khan who quickly turned his head to look to the other side of the lift, his eyes wide with shock.

He'd forgotten she was there. Stupidly forgotten in his hatred for the humanoid, that she was standing right there watching everything unfold with those pure untainted eyes. Seeing him as he truly was in his rage and bitterness…this wasn't how he'd pictured his first day of getting to know her to go. But the damage was done.

Layla was finding it difficult to breathe again. Only a few moments ago Khan had been gentle and calm. No not just calm, he made the burning feeling stop for just one moment. He'd allowed her to feel safe. But now she'd never felt more scared. As soon as his eyes had found her she turned away from him keeping her arms held tight about her and her eyes shut as she tried to dispel the image of her father's snarling face, so full of malice and contempt. She only hoped she'd never incur that kind of wrath from him ever.

McCoy saw both Spock and Khan looking stony facedly at the wall trying to avoid looking as the shoulders of the distressed child shook a little with fright.

"I hope you're both happy with yourselves" he muttered glowering fiercely at the both of them, half wishing Uhura was there to yell out her lungs in anger at them. Boy if ever they needed her this would've been the time.

Spock and Khan both went back into their previous positions from before but didn't say a word and looked straight on ahead at the doors, allowing Kirk the freedom to step away from them. He quickly made his way to the girl whose eyes were still closed.

"You ok?" he leant down carefully and muttered in an undertone.

"Yeah…yeah I'm ok…" she nodded but she still sounded a little shaky.

"I'm really sorry you had to see that" Kirk said and he meant every word. No child deserved to see the dark side of their parent's manifest so horrifyingly in front of them like that, especially if the said parent was the only family that they had left.

"They both….there's just a lot of bad history…between them"

Layla nodded in understanding.

She'd originally thought him overfamiliar and annoying. She had wanted to strangle him and force her hyposprays down his throat to shut him up, what with his overly friendly attitude and foolish attempts to be charming to almost every single person of the attractive female variety that came into the room like the nurses. But still; it didn't take a genius to see that under all that he was a deeply compassionate and understanding person. Someone who would stick up for those who couldn't do so for themselves, who would have his friends backs no matter what and would have faith in those that he knew to be good. That being said...

Her eyes slid open gently. There was something rather forlorn about her expression in them that made Kirk feel uneasy as she looked out the window to see the earthy ground slide past and plunge the environment surrounding the lift into darkness outside. It was like she was chewing over a thought that she'd rather not say, but had to or else she'd burst.

"…When we get to Lance's quarters" she finally murmured "try not to watch…you're not going to like what you see"

"What? Why? What do you mean?" Kirk felt rather taken aback by the statement.

"Just trust me…what you see of me here…is not what you get when you're there…"

_It's worse_

* * *

Dun, dun, DUNNNN! drama! drama! drama! :O

so yeah Layla's seen a bit of Khan's not so nice side. and about khan knowing about Spock's mum, I figured since he was working for Marcus one year before into darkness he would've heard the story about the destruction of Vulcan and following his second mysterious release from cryostasis (which you will hear more about soon I assure you) it wouldn't take long for him to figure out more about his enemies backstories.

I know Spock's supposed to be "emotionless" but I still think he'd still find his mum a touchy subject (given how strongly he reacted to Kirk's first insult during the first movie) especially if the subject was being prodded by a certain Augment.

sorry it's short. but this is just to fill into the next chapter which will be much longer I promise and with a whole lot of juicy action!

Keep R&Ring for more.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Soldier On**

The lift doors slid open quietly revealing a long metallic grey corridor that was bare except for the glowing parallel strips of white blue light on the floor and ceiling

_Yeah...because this is totally not boring interior design that has not been repeated over and over again for every single compound_

Layla snorted as she pushed past McCoy to exit the lift. She couldn't help herself. This place looked exactly like a replica of the Io facility, except without windows.

Khan watched as he, Kirk, McCoy and Spock followed his daughter down the length of the corridor until she stopped at a bare patch of wall and stared intently at it.

"Ms Singh perhaps it would be more logical to ask someone for-" Spock began but,

_Bing! FSST!_

She pressed a point on the wall and there was a hiss as a metal panel slid smoothly forwards.

"…assistance…"

"The Instant computer access pads for maintenance are always close to major entrances and exits" Layla explained ignoring the strange looks that everyone else was giving her as a holographic screen appeared in front of her. Quickly her fingers darted over the interface as they began to enter in a complex sequence.

"Come on Eris! Nap time's over! Time to wake up!" Layla muttered.

"What the- Who's Eris?" McCoy was now looking rather bewildered as the holograph turned from being a two dimensional flat plain with data to a screen filled with the monochromatic black and white head and neck of a woman with short white hair and grey skin and white eyes. It was difficult to discern her features as they were blurred but she was pretty attractive nonetheless.

"Good Afternoon Agent Spectre. How may I be of assistance to you" the voice was completely robotic but distinctly feminine enough to match the face.

"Eris, listen I don't have much time to dawdle so you need to do this pronto, number one tell me where is Admiral Lance? And number two can you tell me how to reach him?"

"Admiral Lance is in the observation cube. Straight down the corridor, third left, first turn right and fourth door to the left. I believe he is planning a complex simulation down in the arena"

"Arena?" Kirk and Spock both looked perplexed, though the Vulcan only raised his eyebrows to show it.

"Why am I not surprised" Layla muttered darkly shaking her head. "Ok, Eris are you still in your cube or has Lance managed to put you in the system?"

"No Agent Spectre, ever since your last update of my software and hardware Admiral Lance has not been able to force my code out of my cube, though he has tried to do so more than once since I was confiscated four months ago following the death of Admiral Marcus"

"I see….listen Eris I gotta jet but as soon as I press the command you go completely offline alright. I won't have him taking you from me too"

"As you wish Agent Spectre" the screen shut off and the holographic computer slid back into the panel.

Layla turned back to look at her older companions who were all staring at her.

McCoy's and Kirk's jaws had dropped all but to their knees. Spock's eyebrows were raised and the eyes were ever so slightly widened but other than that he looked mostly neutral. And Khan looked…quietly impressed.

Had it not been for the information she'd just heard she would've blushed deeply with embarrassment but instead she gave them a hard steely look, before motioning for them to follow.

"Keep close, keep walking and keep your mouths _shut_" she directed this statement mostly to Kirk because he looked like he was ready to explode from the questions building up inside.

This week was by far turning out to be the weirdest he'd ever spent in his life and that was saying something as Kirk had seen rather many strange and unusual things from his time as Captain of a Starship.

She intensified her warning look and he his mouth closed in a snap. She had been right about what she'd said in the lift, her demeanour had changed once she'd stepped through those doors. She seemed tougher, sterner, stronger…but he could still see in the depths of those icy blues that she herself was scared of something.

He jogged upwards to catch up with her as she strode on ahead of them with quick strides that were difficult for even him to keep up unless he kept a brisk pace, and she had shorter legs than he did!

"What the hell was that about?" he hissed softly.

"Kirk get back to your spot" she snapped in a low undertone so that only Kirk could hear her. Or so she thought. At the sound of her voice Khan's head swivelled at once to look at her his eyes slightly wide. She'd sounded just like he did whenever he gave an order, cold harsh and yet at the same smooth and powerful. Kirk didn't stand a chance at changing her mind now.

"but-"

"Kirk please." Something in her voice almost cracked but she stopped herself in time and took a deep breath. "Lance cannot know anything he just can't…what you saw of him upstairs outside the conference room…is not him…not really…but then again no one here is who they say they are"

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"It means _Captain_" Khan had picked up his loping (personally slow) stroll to quickly stride at normal pace by his daughter's other side "That nobody who works for someone like him is to be trusted. Not unless you can…_persuade_ them"

He paused as Spock and a really irritable McCoy came up level with the three of them.

"Just…just how much further to this cube place we're headed to?" the doctor puffed, unlike Khan and Layla who were augments and unlike Spock and Kirk who were still much younger men, he wasn't as physically fit and was almost panting for breath as he half jogged behind in his heavy stuffy medical gear.

"Just this corner" Layla's eyes narrowed as she counted the doors "Fourth door…to the left" she stopped in front of said door and knocked.

"Who is it?" came a groan from within.

"Your worst nightmare" Layla spat out the words with as much disdain as she could muster as the voice groaned again.

"I have no doubt about that. Come in!"

Layla opened the door and strode inside

At once she smelt the difference in air, much cooler than outside and crisper. But that wasn't what made her scowl. It was the sight of the man in the small square shaped lounging room surrounded by shiny grey walls, seated on one of the blue plush chairs behind a metal coffee table with a small black cube next to a cup of tea that had her undivided attention.

"Admiral Lance" she greeted coldly not even bothering to wait for the others as she strode to stand right in front of the table. Khan, Kirk, McCoy and Spock all stood back to give her and her superior some privacy though they couldn't help but keeping on watching her intently.

The transition in her behaviour was now completed.

She wasn't the scared little girl in the lift anymore. Now she was a soldier standing still and tall, chin up, chest puffed out, hands behind her back and looking her superior straight in the eyes without hesitation. But Khan saw the scathing pleasure behind the pale blue orbs. She was planning something for this meeting he was sure of it. What it was though was beyond his guess, but he would wait it out and watch.

She didn't make an expression but inside she was pleased to see that Admiral Lance was holding up a cooling pack to one side of his face where a large bruise had blossomed from where she had hit it earlier.

"Spectre" Lance narrowed his eyes but winced when he spoke as the damaged cheek shifted under the cool pack.

"It's Layla" she clipped putting her hands behind her back calmly.

"I think you mean, it's Layla _sir_"

"There's no need to call me sir. Besides I'm a girl so the correct term would be miss" Layla raised her eyebrows.

"Don't give me attitude Kid" Lance snapped irritably "You are still on duty and you still are under my jurisdiction"

"A mere legality, one that I hope to rectify in due time" Layla rolled her eyes in a bored manner "I do not think, sir, you have any right to command me, merely because you are older than I, or because you have seen more of the world than I have; your claim to superiority depends on the use you have made of your time and experience*"

"You really think quoting literature is a way of justifying your actions?" Lance groaned rolling his eyes with aggravation

"Not so much justify as much as it is to express the meaning behind what I say. And I NEVER say things I do not mean. Do you have a problem with that…_sir?_" she added smugly and she wasn't disappointed at the clenching hand around the cool pack.

"…perhaps…"

"Then it's your problem…not _mine._"

"Christ" McCoy muttered dread for the girl in front of him as Lance's face flashed with white hot aggravated wrath "Does this kid have a death wish or something?"

No one replied, all hell bent upon watching the rest of the scene unfold as the man and girl locked in a quiet but tense stare down.

Lance looked like he was ready to get up and return the favour she'd done for his face. Layla however was looking completely at her own ease as she smirked.

_She's baiting him…_.

Lance gritted his teeth as Layla began to pick at the beds of her slender nails. They were slender but strong and sharp tipped like the talons of a bird of prey. Khan had no trouble believing that those fingers alone would be capable of much damage if she so chose to use them.

_And he's falling for it…_

Khan tried to keep his face neutral and blank, but he couldn't help the small upward quirk of his lips as Layla sighed heavily and broke the silence. She was bored of the lack of action already and Lance's position in the conversation was already compromised.

"What's the drill?"

"Night stealth, escape scenario five, level nine"

"My gear?"

"With your new suit, in the changing room" Lance snapped.

"Which is where exactly?"

Lance was not looking happy at all.

"What?" she pouted in mock innocence and shrugged "How am I supposed to know my way around? Thanks to the likes of you I've never seen much of this place before."

"Then wait outside while I call for someone to show you the way" he growled almost it seemed restraining himself from yelling.

"Don't bother" Layla strode over to the coffee table and took off the little black cube sitting on it. "I'll find my own way around these things …as I always do…"

She turned on her heel and paused mid step.

"Oh…by the way…"

Spock quickly saw the flicker of a smirk and his eyes narrowed slightly.

What was she-

_SWOOSH! THNK!_

It happened so fast that they almost missed it. A flash of silver sliced through the air and hit the wall behind Lance…passing very close to his uncovered ear, nicking it ever so slightly, but still enough for blood to splatter over his neck.

_Serves him right for what he tried to pull this morning!_

She couldn't help the wicked smile that crept over her face at the sight. There Lance was his hand pressed up to his face with the cool pack over one eye whilst the other one was wide with shock like a stunned mullet as blood stained his cheek and neck.

It seemed she'd gotten the message across at last and it had been definitely worth stealing that medical scalpel to prove it.

She gave a mock salute with two fingers to her forehead as she turned on her heel and walked out, a slight spring in her step.

Khan kept his eyes on her till she shut the door doing his best to keep himself from smiling then and there as pride seeped into him.

This was what he'd been waiting to see from her. That spunk, that drive, that energy, something he'd barely managed to catch a glimpse of the first time he'd seen her at the Io Facility. Now he'd get to see it in full swing and he was sure that she wouldn't disappoint.

"You are fools" he smirked at Lance who was quickly getting seen to by McCoy. "You have no idea of the worth of what you had standing in front of you"

Kirk and Spock quickly turned sharply to look at the Augment, the latter looking particularly wary though he let his captain speak for him.

"You sound proud"

"But of course" Khan smirked. "Which parent wouldn't be proud of their child's accomplishments?"

But Kirk was definitely not impressed, if anything he looked just as angry as the day they'd first conversed in the brig of that blasted Enterprise ship of his. That time there had been a panel of glass between them that kept Kirk away from him, but now there was nothing stopping the younger man from getting right up in his face and hissing angrily.

"I don't know what you're playing at with your act, but let's make one thing very clear. You can do all you want to get your revenge, but if you dare use or abuse that kid in any way just you watch it"

Khan's eyes flashed dangerously and he took a step forwards.

Spock's hand softly fingered the phaser hidden on his left side as Khan took another step forwards so that he towered slightly above Kirk who stood his ground, despite being very tempted to back away.

"As you are already aware, Kirk, I will not stop at anything to protect my family…my crew…did you not think I wouldn't grant her, the same care, if not more?" The icy blue eyes were now dark and stormy.

Khan's fists clenched and he fell silent, glaring down at Kirk who whispered softly so that only Khan could hear him.

"If you claim to love her like you say…then why didn't you ever go back for her before?"

"Because if I did… then she would've died… she is _my_ flesh and blood and I will not have the likes of _you_ lecture me about protecting that which is my own…"

Khan wasn't yelling, but it didn't stop the shudder from travelling up Kirk's spine. "You like to think that you act so noble _Captain_ Kirk, but you know _nothing_"

Kirk gritted his teeth as a memory from a few months ago wafted over his mind's eye.

* * *

_"I watched you open fire in a room full of unarmed Starfleet officers. You killed them in cold blood."_

_"Marcus took my crew from me!"_

_"You are a murderer!"_

_"He used my friends to control me. I tried to smuggle them to safety by concealing them in the very weapons I have designed. But I was discovered. I had no choice but to escape alone. And when I did, I had every reason to suspect that Marcus had killed every single one of the people I hold most dear. So I responded in kind. My crew is my family, Kirk. Is there anything you would not do for your family?"_

* * *

Kirk blinked as the Augment backed away his eyes lowered to the ground but not with rage…rather with regret…but as soon as the emotion was made visible it vanished almost as fast to be replaced by a glare.

Kirk opened his mouth to speak but

* * *

Layla strode purposefully to the black door in the grey wall. Once on the other side she wouldn't be able to come back through the way she came. Only move forwards. But that was how the world worked for her. She could never go backwards, never change the past…no matter how much she wished it to be changed.

She pressed her palm against the hand pad beside the door and it swung open admitting her through.

_Here goes…_

She stepped inside and at once a metallic computer voice began to speak.

**Escape scenario five, level nine Night Stealth Simulation Begins in ten…nine…eight…**

She looked up to the blackness above her wistfully.

"Sit back and enjoy the show gents!" she muttered.

* * *

Everyone looked around as the grey walls of the room around them suddenly seemed to vanish, becoming transparent, so that they were now all standing in a large glass box.

**Seven…six…**

Overlooking a large space from the top of a height of about four stories over what seemed to be a large metallic maze with hundreds of paths and boxes and lights scattered throughout making it look like a miniature city.

**Five…**

Khan's eyes looked down as he saw a small box to his left and below them light up and a small figure walked through a door into it.

**Four…**

She was dressed in a tight black cat suit with long sleeves, black gloves and a high collar, with black combat boots and plenty of straps and holsters holding her personalised artillery in place.

**Three…**

Her jet black hair was tied back in a ponytail that was messy and low, not neat enough for reporting for duty but just practical enough to keep it out of the way in a fight.

**Two…**

Her face was set in a blank slate. She was not scared she was not angry. She was just there.

**One…**

A soldier ready for battle.

**Zero...**

* * *

Whoo! glad that's over. now I can get to writing the action for the next one. so yeah a little bit of Kirk & Khan standoff and Layla's not such a little frightened girl as everyone thinks she is.

yeah so there are some things in this chap that may seem odd (like Eris) but they will be explained in the next one I promise :)

Also (and this is a tiny disclaimer) during her talk with Lance, Layla quoted Jane Eyre by Charlotte Bronte.

Hope you enjoy and Keep R&Ring


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Flesh and Blood**

Layla's eyes snapped open when the red warning sirens went off around her. She didn't flinch or make any sudden movement of surprise.

Escape scenarios generally went along the lines of getting from point A (the place you were trying to get away from) to point B (the place you had to get to be safe). Once you'd entered the arena, alarms went off that alerted squadrons of other Section 31 combat agents, who were also being trained in the simulation, though their scenario went something along the lines of finding and catching the one trying to escape.

It was like an extreme version of hide and seek except in reverse as everyone was it except for one.

Not that she'd give them the satisfaction of tagging her.

She tilted her head to the side. The sounds of running or people stepping were fairly far off, but that didn't mean they couldn't sneak up. Despite the flashing red lights the paths were mostly dark and their uniforms, though the regular dark grey and blue of the Section colours would still be enough for them to just hide themselves in shadow.

She slipped out into the path ahead quietly tilting her head this way and that so that her ears would pick up any sounds that were coming her way.

None so far.

She peered around a corner that came up and immediately pulled back her head.

A small group of agents were hissing in soft whispers.

"Great we're close to the exit now what?" one hissed

"We find the target and beat those other jackasses from Alpha squad"

Layla heard one take a sharp inhale.

"Would you cut that out!" one of his fellows snapped at him.

"I can't help it" the one who'd made the noise snapped

She slipped a hand into her left waist holster.

"You know how creepy these things can be"

Her fingers twitched against the phaser trigger.

_Well they're about to get creepier_…

**_PEW! PEW! PEW-PEW-PEW! PEW-PEW!_**

All the squad members dropped unconscious to the floor as Layla strode out from her corner, making sure to step on the larger men's backs as she did so.

There was the thundering of footsteps to the side of her from a small pathway and she turned in time to see more agents rounding the corner. She darted towards them, surprising the leader as she aimed a high kick to his hands, knocking away the phaser in it before quickly grabbing his arm and twisting his body round to cover her front.

**_PEW-PEW! PEW-PEW!_**

She held the man in front of her like a shield which his fellows could fire on before shoving him into her midst. Some of his men fell under his weight whilst others managed to keep their ground. But not for long.

Soon one man, then another and then another crumpled by her bare hands alone until none of that squad were left standing.

"Phaser fire this way!" somebody in behind a close by wall shouted.

Layla turned just in time to see the wall from which the voice had cried out from behind begin to descend.

"Shit" she hissed under her breath as she quickly sidled into a side passage on the other end that was thankfully empty and turned a corner…only to grab onto the wall just in time.

In front of her the floor of the path ahead had disappeared only to be replaced by a long strip of water.

That was another queer thing about this maze. Not only could its walls be move and shift but so could the floors too. Indeed beneath certain parts of the floor there were different types of floors, surfaces or obstacles. Water was one of them, like the little watery lane in front of her, and there a quicksand ditch, grass and dense ground vegetation and even a deep empty metal pit and…well let's just say the list of possibilities went on for quite a bit.

Layla could remember all too well each and every time she'd come across these obstacles and none of them were good memories at all.

But they were necessary for her survival.

She dove into the water, muscle memory mostly filling in for her immediate actions and thoughts as she swam up the length of the path, planning ahead for her next moves. Her suit thankfully was thin and light so she didn't have to worry about being weighed down, plus it was designed to act like a dry suit, meaning that she would be physically dry and most of her extremities would be protected save for her head. Her hair would get wet like a drenched cat, and that always pissed her off a little but she'd worry about that when she'd have time. No the main problem would be shaking off the excess water from her body as it would clearly give away her path.

_Oh well…_

Layla thought as she quickly climbed out on the other side of the long pool

_At least it wasn't the mud crawl_

* * *

It was silent in the glass observation cube as it quietly slid along the ceiling of the large simulation arena, following Layla's progress closely as she darted away from the strip of water and down the rest of the path.

Spock tilted his head slightly as Layla quietly slid into the shadows of a corner to avoid getting seen by a small squadron again, though she could've easily taken them out as she'd done the first few times. But even then she did not.

The Vulcan's swept eyebrows crinkling and brown eyes narrowed. That was where his insight into her psyche ran short. If he wanted to see any more he'd have to perform a mind meld. He quickly chanced a glance at Khan, who was standing a little way away to his right before turning back to the child in the maze.

She was so much like the Augmented tyrant in so many ways; aggressive, strong, bold with a temper that could match a wild beast and yet also perceptive, sensitive and intelligent. She quickly figured out what made people tick and more importantly she'd learnt how to use that knowledge to control them. However, he noticed and his brow crinkled even more with curiosity, unlike her biological father, the girl seemed loathed to use her intellectual prowess to hurt other people...or rather people who weren't directly involved in her personal affairs…not like Khan…not like that monster standing beside him.

Although…that could have been Spock's more emotional, more_ human_, part of his brain talking. The part of him that still hated the augment with a vengeance for almost killing all of his friends…his family…

There was the loud sound of phasers again as Layla engaged another squadron in hand to hand combat.

Even as she fought her way through Spock could see that she tried to avoid as many unnecessary slights as possible towards her enemies despite the fact that they were lunging for her like a pack of hungry wolves.

His gaze relaxed slightly as he felt the familiar presence of Kirk walking towards him.

"How's she going down there?" Kirk whispered to his first officer as he stood beside him and looked down into the maze just in time to wince as Layla swung a full backwards roundhouse into the jaw of a man double her height.

"As you can see captain, Miss Singh seems to be handling herself rather well" Spock replied calmly, even to some degree slightly amused by his friends rather more…emotional responses to the violence below. "From what I have seen so far, she seems to be able to compensate for her young age and small size with intelligence and a surprising amount of aggressiveness"

"you don't say" Kirk snuck a small glance at Khan, who was watching his daughter's progress with what seemed to be discreet pride, if that small smug smirk was anything to go by.

"He hasn't said anything more has he?"

"No captain, nothing at all" Spock shook his head. "and if he were to do so, he'd probably just repeat his words from before"

"True" Kirk agreed softly.

"Has the Admiral agreed to our…suggestion yet?" Spock lowered his voice down even further so that Kirk had to lean in to hear him properly.

"He's considering it." Kirk mumbled rolling his eyes slightly "but he believes that we should wait to confirm it after we've spoken to Khan about it"

Spock paused and turned to look at Kirk with one lone raised eyebrow that said it all

_Why?_

"Admiral Lance…thinks that…since Khan is Layla's father, that he should have a say in her future"

"Considering the Admiral's own experience as a father of two children himself, I suppose that is a…reasonable response…" Spock said tensely.

"But?" Kirk prompted resisting the urge to roll his eyes.

"But…whether it is the _right_ decision or not remains to be seen. Khan may genuinely care for the child Captain, but it cannot be denied that given his current emotional and mental instabilities he might not be fit to raise her to the best of his knowledge. Also may I point out that despite what we or he see of her Miss Singh doesn't strike me as the type of person that would deal well with someone controlling her life...as she's proven with Admiral Lance…"

Both Kirk and Spock turned back to see Admiral Lance sitting with McCoy at the small lounge and discussing something over a PADD on the table. The doctor had quickly patched up the Admiral's ear with a dermal regenerator, though the bruise on the other side of his would still take some time to heal on its own.

"I still don't get it" Kirk shook his head and turned back to the glass wall "Lance doesn't strike me as the type of guy that'd be mean to kids, but Layla's reaction to him upstairs was well…"

"Surprising?" Spock offered before his brow crinkled again "Yes, it does seem strange given his rather spotless record. But given the circumstances I'm inclined to agree with Miss Singh's earlier statement"

"Which one?"

"The one concerning the validity of the Admiral's public persona"

"Wait a second, you mean what she said about no one in Section 31 being who they say they are?"

This time it was Kirk's turn to raise his eyebrow at his commanding officer who nodded once in confirmation.

"Miss Singh has lived surrounded by authority figures such as Admiral Lance and Admiral Marcus, and given her treatment of them; she has obviously not had good experiences with either of them. And when you compare that with the events of the Enterprise's last endeavour with the latter of the two, it does seem logical that there may be more …_unpleasant_ secrets that have yet to be discovered about those who we call our superiors."

"So what, you're saying that there may be even more corruption in the upper crust of Starfleet command than we'd thought"

"…yes Captain." it pained Spock to say it out loud, but he knew it felt right to do so.

Kirk ran a hand through his hair as worry stretched over the usually smiling face. Spock would never say something of that magnitude and not mean it or not have a valid reason to back it up. And that made the declaration all the more disturbing.

Kirk sighed and decided to change the topic.

"That program…the one she called Eris"

"Yes captain?"

"What do you think it's for?"

"I do not know." Spock admitted shrugging slightly "it is obviously a very advanced form of Artificial Intelligence and Miss Singh obviously had a hand in its making or at least in its modifications. But as for its full purpose I cannot say."

"It had a face…and she seemed rather attached to it too…" Kirk seemed to chew his thoughts over in his mouth before speaking up again; his eyes soft with unspoken sympathy "What if she made it…to be a friend?"

"It wouldn't be illogical" Spock agreed solemnly "an artificial intelligence that is capable of conversing whilst still not capable of physically touching, would most definitely be a comfort to someone of her disposition…"

"But how can you let someone get to that stage in the first place" Kirk now didn't bother hiding the concern in his voice "how could you let a _kid_ suffer like that…it's just so…just so…wrong!"

Spock looked sidelong at Kirk's worried face and his blank features seemed to soften slightly.

_Trust him to get emotional about this…_

But that was perhaps one of the things Spock admired about his friend. He could not just feel deeply too… but also be capable of expressing it…

It must be really something…to be able to do that so openly…

* * *

ayla ran down another pathway and groaned as she heard the sounds of another squad come up in the distance behind her.

"Seriously you guys are so slow!"

_What's it gotta take for someone to take me on seriously!_

* * *

Khan tilted his head to the side as he saw Layla roll across an opening created by a perpendicular passage to the one she was on, only to narrowly avoid getting hit by several stunning blasts aimed at her.

He'd fought many a good sparring match with his fellow augments in his time as Emperor and he knew good potential when he saw it. He didn't know whether it was just his mind's poetic side that mixed in with his brain, but to him every single warrior's potential seemed to manifest in different ways. Sometimes people were flowing and dynamic like water, some sturdy and strong as rock or even the opposite, versatile and swift like air and some, were just like blazing fire.

But Layla was not any of those things…if anything she was as bright and as sharp as the spark of lightning in a storm. Her emotions brewed in the background allowing her to focus on delivering sharp effective moves, which were sudden and unpredictable. But it was plain to see that like the power of electricity could be channelled through a wire, she'd learnt how to conduct her energy and manipulate it to her advantage when time called for it.

He frowned and kept watching as Layla leapt over a large hole in the ground, rolling to her feet quickly and using the momentum to speed herself down a few more passages. She seemed close to three quarters of the way through to her destination already and she didn't even look that tired. In fact she looked rather bored.

No scratch that, she was fed up and pissed off at the lack of action. He could see it in her face.

He turned to Admiral Lance who was still discussing something in an undertone with Doctor McCoy.

"Your simulation isn't doing much to train her" he said quietly.

Everyone in the room flinched, almost as if they were just remembering he was there with them, which Khan mentally rolled his eyes to himself, had probably been the case.

"Well…" Lance gulped slightly sheepishly "She's still recovering from the sedative."

"Just because she's recuperating doesn't make her an invalid"

"No but it doesn't mean we stress her body out either" McCoy scowled, though he did so rather warily. "She may be able to regenerate like you but that serum was designed to counteract that ability. Mentally yes she could handle the strain, but physically…who knows she might drop faster than a fly in the Sahara"

But that nonchalant shrug the doctor gave was not good enough for Khan who narrowed his eyes as frustration set in.

"…let me go down there" he muttered quietly.

Across from him, Spock and Kirk both stiffened at once.

"What?" Lance's eyes widened.

"Call off your men and let _me_ challenge her." the idea had been brewing at the back of Khan's mind ever since he'd seen her take on that first squad.

It had been so long since he'd sparred against another one of his own kind, especially one that he did not know. Seventy two might sound like a fair amount of people but after months of hiding out with them in Botany Bay it didn't take long to know each and every one of them like the back of his hand.

"Admiral I strongly advise against this course of action" Spock insisted as Kirk hissed through gritted teeth glaring heatedly at Khan.

"I thought you said you wouldn't hurt her?"

"And I won't. Unlike some _fools_ I do know how to control my strength" he spat out the words hoping that the stupid captain would get the picture.

It seemed Kirk did, though not very happily.

"…if you try to pull anything I'll-"

"You'll what Kirk? Punch me over and over again like you did on Kronos" Khan snarled derisively "that child has more of a chance of handling herself against me than you ever did"

McCoy sighed and stood up.

"Jim just let him go. But _YOU_" he turned to Khan and shook a warning finger at him, giving him the look Kirk most often associated with those terrible days he'd had the doctor force him into sickbay for his medical exams. "If you beat that kid more than necessary then I'll stick you so full of that sedative myself, that you'll wish you were still frozen in your little cryo-tube"

Khan paused, considering the doctor for a moment curiously before smirking.

"Hmmm…at least someone around here knows how to make a somewhat decent threat"

"Don't flatter me Khan it's disturbing" McCoy bristled very uncomfortably as Khan strode past him to stand by the door to the room that now led nowhere but to a high drop down into the maze.

"Wait don't you want to-" Lance began but Khan had already wrenched open the door and jumped down into the darkness below.

McCoy and Lance rushed over to join Kirk and Spock by the glass their mouths open in horror.

"… oh shit…"

* * *

Layla felt the ground beneath her tremble ever so slightly.

Something else had dropped into the maze from the roof. She was sure of it.

But what was it?

She looked up towards the box above her but it was too far up for her to see anything clearly.

Then she heard it. Footsteps... But they weren't any she'd ever heard before. They were fast as if running and yet at the same time soft and stealthy like a cats.

Her blood chilled in her veins and arteries.

Crap…she was close to the end of the simulation! What was Lance pulling now?

She heard the footsteps around the corner close to her and quickly darted to hide around another one close by. She silently fingered one of her phasers whilst the other hand fingered the hilt of a knife strapped in a sheathe along the back of her thigh. No she'd pull that out later. No point in revealing all her cards to her new adversary, not if she wanted to win.

She quickly glanced around the corner and caught a glimpse of a tall figure that turned her way, and would've almost seen her had she not pulled back, though she thought with dread that he might've seen her hair flick around the corner.

She heard the footsteps walk calmly towards her and quickly and silently scrambled over the wall she was leaning against so that she was in another pathway. She kept her mouth shut and breathed as quietly as she could through her nose.

_Thump…_

Layla almost couldn't tell if those were the sounds of the feet coming towards her or the thundering of her heartbeat in her ribcage.

_Thump… _

She bit down on her lip to suppress the shudder that was creeping over her as she put her ear to the wall and listened.

_Thump…_

She pulled out the phaser from its holster and held it down to the ground, her finger on the trigger and ready to fire.

_Thump… _

She felt beads of water begin to form on her brow, felt her palms around the firearm in her hands go sweaty.

Thump…

They were right behind her on the other side of the wall…

_Thump…._

…

…

"Going to shoot me?" a deep baritone voice rumbled ominously in the dark.

Layla heart felt like it had jumped out of her throat.

In the solitude of the pathway Khan allowed himself a small grin as he leant back against the wall and listened to the girl as she stuttered squeakily

"n-no!"

There was soft deep chuckle from the other side.

"Layla…" his voice was almost a silken purr as his tongue rolled over her name. It really was starting to grow on him. "For a stealth operative, you are incredibly _bad_ at lying"

"O-or you're just too good at finding the truth" she tried to snort in sarcasm but the tremble still persisted in her voice.

_Dammit!_

"Hmm…" Khan drew out the syllable for as long as he could without sounding too cliché "that is also very true"

Layla's eyes narrowed as her irritation took over from her fear within an instant.

"You do know that men with big egos tend to be the kind of guys that overcompensate for other stuff they _lack_"

"And do you know what they mean when they say an ounce of discretion is worth a pound of wit?"

"Pff! You're one to talk"

Khan's grin widened slightly.

She really was plucky …but it suited her well…

"…perhaps…"

Layla narrowed her eyes both with irritation and suspicion.

"…Did Lance send you down here?"

"No. I came here of my own volition"

Layla snorted.

"…You are by far the craziest bastard I have ever met"

"Whilst I assure you I am mentally sound, there are many who would agree to that statement"

"Like Kirk, Spock and McCoy?"

Khan stiffened at once and now it was Layla's turn to smirk smugly.

"Y'know it doesn't take a genius to see that you three are not even close to considering being bloody drinking buddies"

"Clearly" Khan agreed sardonically "So are you ever coming out from behind that wall?"

"Nope" Layla smirked. "If you want to find me you're gonna have to go round the-"

But there was a swish of a long dark grey coat and the hard tap of boots against the floor as a large dark figure flipped over the side of the wall to her right.

"-long way…"

Layla gulped as Khan straightened up and smirked at her as she raised the phaser to point it at him at once.

She fired and it hit…but he did not fall back stunned.

She stared in shock for a moment as Khan raised his eyebrows smugly.

"Should've known" she muttered chucking the firearm away from her.

"It doesn't affect you either"

"Nope." She muttered flexing her hands at her sides. "But this might"

She aimed a punch at him. Khan fluidly moved to the side but she was quick to follow his movements with narrowed eyes and a small snarl.

Khan smirked.

That aggression, that vigour, it left him in no doubt that this girl was definitely one of his people. She didn't answer to authority forced on her, she answered to those who _earned_ her respect. Had she existed three hundred years ago, he would've recruited her then and there and trained her himself and she would've been a legend.

But in this dingy dark rat maze her powers were completely wasted, her potential to learn and develop diminished. No doubt what Marcus and Lance wanted. They of all people would know the dangers of an Augment that was capable of reaching their full potential.

Well now he had the chance to rectify that.

She punched at him again but this time he deflected and retaliated almost at once. It wasn't enough to hurt her seriously, but it was enough to give her a warning…which she did not take well to at all.

Rather she growled angrily and changed tack at once.

She'd obviously trained in boxing, he could see it in the way she moved lightly on her feet, but her hands were reminiscent of Kung Fu tiger style.

_An odd combination_

Khan raised his eyebrows until that is…he had to block fast.

He had to think fast when she began to use her legs to dart around him and began striking him at small but precise points.

She was trying to hit his pressure points, cripple him by bringing his own weight down on him.

Khan lunged in for an attack which she dodged but only just. His fist grazed her shoulder. She was surprised by how much it hurt and couldn't help but wince.

"So that's what it feels like?"

"What is?" Khan frowned as they both came in for a rally.

"To be hit by someone who is actually stronger than you"

Khan couldn't say anything to counter that. He felt pity for her. Forget sparring, she didn't even know what it would feel like to be around her own kind.

She took advantage of his distraction and suddenly a foot struck him around from the side, sending him flying off face first to the side.

Thanks to his fast reflexes Khan landed on his hands and sprang to his feet quickly to catch her foot before it could collide with his face. He held it strongly in one hand so that she was forced to stand and hop on one leg.

She scowled angrily at him, knowing that it was futile to struggle now.

He smirked as he decided to pull it up a notch and lifted her leg up hard. But instead of straining the muscles and tendons like he'd hoped, the limb quite easily and painlessly went up into a vertical split.

Layla grinned. Who'd have thought teaching herself gymnastics in her spare time would pay off.

She leant backwards from her waist and bent her spine and arms to the ground, before back flipping out of his reach. He let go of her foot and calmly stared at her as she straightened up and ran towards him headlong.

But instead of punching him, she went low and ducked beneath his defences. Khan quickly saw his fault and rectified it by grabbing her in a lock. She quickly struggled against him and found a way to grab his coat, using it as leverage along with her hips to swing him over her shoulder and hard onto the ground. But he held onto her so that she fell on top of him securely in place. She felt her forehead bang against the much harder bones of his ribcage as hey landed.

_Right…Denser bone should've known._

She groaned in pain as Khan quickly leant up to look down at her as she rested her head against his chest, about to utter a smug remark when he froze…

At first glance she looked a lot like him, thanks to the brows, the widows peak and the eyes, but on closer inspection he saw that her features were much, much softer. The lips were thin but the shape fuller and the colour more vibrant, her nose was a little smaller and delicate with a graceful arch on the bridge, and the now very rosy dusting on her luminous cheeks… so pale like fresh winter snow….

His eyes widened.

"Helene"

It was barely a whisper, but the name carried over the silence of the arena like the strike of a gong.

Layla looked up at Khan.

"Pardon?"

Khan felt a strange mixture of dread and elation as he saw the confused look spread over her face. She'd tilted her head to the side one eyebrow cocked upwards as she frowned a little.

_No…No way…_

"Get off" he muttered strictly.

"o-ok" Layla scrambled off him at once. She was glad that he wanted space (now that she was over the shock the familiar panic and burning had been starting to tingle at her fingertips) but he didn't have to be so crabby about it? Did he?

He stood up and turned his back on her. But this time she did not move. Khan chanced a small glance over his shoulder and at once wished he hadn't.

_It couldn't be…_

"Go" he ordered lowly, not looking at her.

But she didn't move.

"Are…are you…ok?" she asked timidly and took a step forward.

_No don't look at me like that!_

Khan gritted his teeth and turned away as her blue eyes, though identical in shape to his by genetics, looked at him round and bright with worry.

"GO!" Khan snarled loudly.

She flinched at the tones and quickly scurried off to grab her phaser.

"GO! FINISH THIS NOW!" he bellowed after her as she ran away from him, his voice echoing loudly throughout the large space around them.

It even made the glass box that the Captain, the First Officer, the Doctor and the Admiral were standing in, vibrate slightly and hum as the soundwaves reverberated against the transparent surface.

"What was all that about" Kirk breathed staring down at Khan as the man stood there breathing hard like an angry beast.

"I don't know" Lance frowned.

"I don't even think I want to know anymore" McCoy pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Oh yeah, because that's totally helpful. Spock come on you must have some idea?" Kirk turned to Spock in exasperation and desperation.

But the Vulcan's eyes were on the girl that was running towards the exit, looking rather distressed, before flickering back down to Khan who was staring in the direction she had run, his face strangely worn out and…regretful.

"Spock" Kirk repeated his friends name but he only made to ask in a distant voice.

"…Who is this…Helene?"

* * *

:O

*dramatic music plays in BG*

and the plot thickens. lol! hope I didn't destroy any characters in this one! :P

hope you enjoyed. Keep R&Ring


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: The Tiger and his cub**

Layla didn't know what to think as she lay on her side in the bed of the private medical ward she'd come to reside in for the past three days now.

It had been hours since the end of the simulation. Hours since Khan had last bellowed at her to go. He hadn't spoken or looked at her since then.

She was wearing white hospital pyjamas that were comfortable but slightly stiff as they'd been recently starched and ironed neatly. Her dark hair was splayed over the pillow, though one lock she kept over her shoulder, braiding the ends of it in her fingers over and over again.

There was a soft hiss as the door to the ward opened and a roughly paced pair of feet strode in.

It was McCoy; she could tell instantly from the more musky and masculine base scent that was saturated by the strong smell of soap that lingered on his hands.

"Well kid we've got some good news for you" he muttered gruffly as he came up to stand by her bedside checking a bunch of statistics on his PADD "Your simulation results were evaluated and you passed with flying colours"

"Pff! Obviously I did" Layla rolled her eyes "That was only a level nine simulation"

"So what's level ten then?"

"Not much different, just more squads. The hardest one is level sixteen. It's got everything in it and the environment is constantly changing"

"Sounds tricky"

"God like you wouldn't believe" Layla admitted sighing. "But it makes a good challenge"

There was a comfortable silence as the Doctor continued checking all the monitors that were displaying her physical state both internal and external.

McCoy knew her body would be in tip top shape but it didn't stop him from checking her nearly every two hours or so. The Augmented body was such an incredible feat of science and their physical and mental abilities were perhaps its crowing jewels. But that was not what had McCoy intrigued.

All her bruises and small cuts she'd received from the simulation exercise were now healed completely and the old scar from the shoulder wound was almost barely visible. If he was right in his theorising her healing was probably just slightly slower than Khan's was at this moment in time, and she was barely even into her teen years. He could only imagine what she would be capable of in her adulthood.

The thought made him shudder. Damn! She'd be just as much trouble as Khan was, if not more so, since she knew the workings of Starfleet back to front. Not to mention she had a pretty vicious streak…if her stunt with the Admiral was anything to go by.

After a couple of moments checking over the state of her digestive track Layla's voice broke through his thoughts.

"There are going to be more tests tomorrow aren't there?" She sounded almost bored.

"Yeah…The Admiral wants to test your mental abilities and you're gonna have to have a personal psychological evaluation too at the end"

"Well that sounds like _fun_" Layla muttered darkly and McCoy snorted in agreement.

"Well if it's any consolation Khan's also going to be doing the tests alongside you as…well" he faltered as he looked up and saw Layla's head shoot up suddenly in alarm.

"Hey…you ok there?" he leant in slightly but not too much. By now he knew now just how much it irked her to have her personal bubble invaded by others.

"Yeah…yeah...I'm fine…I just thought I heard something…but it's gone now so it's nothing, don't bother"

"Oh don't pull the misunderstood moody teenager act on me. Something's obviously eating at you, and trust me you better let it out before it festers and eats at you like a hungry tribble" McCoy rolled his eyes as Layla turned her face into the pillow.

"…Did I…? Did I…To my fath…to Khan…"

She held her breath and shut her eyes feeling her cheeks flush with embarrassment. God what was wrong with her, she was stuttering and faltering like a stupid kid! She heard the small beeps of the doctor's fingers dancing over the PADD stop as he paused to listen to her.

She bit her lip as she tried to gulp down her nerves. "At the end of maze…did I do something…wrong?"

"No…you didn't do anything wrong. What happened with Khan…I don't think he's even sure himself…but don't tell him I said that or it'll be my neck on the line" he added quietly and Layla smirked, though it quickly faded again.

"What about the Academy?"

McCoy turned round to look at her in surprise. He, Kirk and Spock had suggested it to her in private when she'd come out of the maze. The Admiral would have preferred for them to wait until they'd told Khan, but given his preoccupation with his thoughts he seemed unable to make much of a decision. That being said they didn't have much confidence as to whether the girl herself would agree to the arrangement as it would mean her still being watched over by Starfleet…again

"…you actually want to go?"

"…Yeah…it seems interesting" Layla shrugged trying to be nonchalant though he could hear the small waver of excitement behind it "I mean…I know it's Starfleet but still…I like the sound of the Engineering and Xenobiology courses. And studying with other people would be…different…"

"So…You never studied with other kids before?"

"Nope! Just me and a computerised tutor. Trust me it sucked ass" she pouted grumpily "Do you think **he** will mind if I do go?"

McCoy looked down on the kid and his scowl softened slightly.

"I don't know; but now get some sleep, doctor's orders. You've got a long day tomorrow."

Layla nodded and pulled the covers over herself and sinking back into the bed, just as McCoy finished checking the last of her vitals again before grabbing his PADD.

"Hey Doc!" She mumbled just before he could go too far from her.

"yeah?" McCoy halted looking back. She was still lying on her side with her back towards the door on the bed, and her voice was timid as she spoke.

"…thanks…for listening …"

"No problem" McCoy smirked a little. Alright so maybe the kid wasn't all that bad.

"G'night kid"

"Goodnight"

* * *

_"Khan!"_

_A young woman ran into the doorway of the grand study. She was average in height but was slender and toned to perfection. Her skin, white as snow stood out starkly against the deep midnight blue of her short dress which complemented her long curly orangey-blonde hair._

_"Khan! There's news from the Northern Front!"_

_A tall young man with pale skin, high cheekbones, black hair and light blue eyes and wearing a white tight fitted body suit with padding over the joints looked up at the sound of her voice._

_"What's wrong?" he stood up and strode around the desk to meet her in the centre of the large extravagant maroon rug that lay on the floor._

_ "Nothing's wrong! Ericssen is online and he's got great news! The United Kingdom is finally going to surrender themselves." She grinned up at him ecstatically._

_"So that means-"_

_"Yes!" she squealed excitedly "One whole nation, that's like the twenty fifth one this week can you believe it?!"_

_"All…All of this is just going so well so quickly that it seems too good to be true" He gave a small shaky laugh and ran a hand through his hair _

_"Well it is true and you should be proud because we did it, you Little Tiger cub!" She laughed out loud the sound bouncing off the walls of the study as she reached out to ruffle his black hair. _

_"You do know that I overtook you in height three years ago" He rolled his eyes as he turned his head away to get out of reach of her teasing fingers, quickly setting it back in its neat state._

_"Oh don't be such a sour puss Tiger, if we've got the UK under our thumb the rest of the European nations are sure to follow quickly. This is great news!" She beamed up at him the green eyes wide and warm with affection and joy as she flung her arms around him._

_ "They won't follow us if you keep calling me by **that** name" He mumbled awkwardly his cheeks flushing slightly as she nuzzled her face into his shoulder._

_"It doesn't matter if they follow you under your name or not. Under all that strong leader you claim to be you're still my Little Tiger… my Khan…please don't ever forget that…" _

_He couldn't fight back the small smile as he wrapped his arms around her in return and leant down to press his face into the soft curls that fell over the side of her neck_

_"I won't…Helene" _

* * *

There was a sickening groan of metal being moulded by force.

Khan's eyes flickered open and his downcast eyes fell upon the windowsill that he'd been standing in front of. He let it go and saw the metal had scrunched up in two spots where his hands had been gripping hard

It was as if all the anger and all the frustration from the past few months had come crushing down through his fingers.

He'd never get to see those bright forest green eyes looking up at him with joy…or feel that warmth of her arms and body as they enveloped him in an affectionate hold.

Instead he'd feel hollow…like a drill had pierced through him, emptying all warmth, energy and life from him…like an empty shell …

_She is gone… She is gone and will never return... just like everyone else…_

His body suddenly felt like it was made of lead, so heavy.

But no…He would not…he could not let himself fall into despair…

He kept himself standing straight, looking up into the night sky.

It was remarkably clear, the inky blackness dotted with stars as the moon glowed above in a perfect slender silver crescent.

His eyes softened as he was hit with a tiny pinch of nostalgia. No matter how many decades or centuries passed, the view of the night sky from Earth had never really changed.

He took a deep breath and heard Dr McCoy's voice from outside in the hall.

"G'night kid!"

"Goodnight" the faint voice of a girl called meekly in the distance.

He pulled his hands away from the windowsill and clenched them by his sides as the footsteps of the Doctor faded in the distance as he walked down the hall away from both wards.

He shut his eyes and basked in the darkness of the room until another image wafted over his mind. A girl's pale face with his eyes, looking up at him in confusion and hurt as he'd yelled at her to go.

The door hissed behind him.

_Speak of the devil_

He quickly turned around and saw the small slender silhouette standing in the dark doorway. She was wearing white long sleeved hospital pyjamas that made her long dark hair stand out starkly as it flowed down the side of one shoulder. The top was slightly baggy too, making her look even tinier than she already was.

"…May I come in?" Layla asked timidly.

"You may" he nodded, watching her like a hawk as she quietly walked to stand beside him. As she came into the light of the window he saw her blink sleepily.

"Sit down" he gave a sharp look at the medical bed.

"hmm?" she even sounded tired.

"You'll overexert yourself if you stand. Sit!"

She nodded and sat down on the edge of the mattress looking up at him with a peculiar expression. She looked part curious, part sleepy and part nervous as her eyes shifted to look at the dented windowsill.

"I heard a noise…are…are you ok?"

Khan followed her gaze and his fingers twitched slightly.

"I am" he muttered low.

Layla bit her lip, swallowed the shudder and forced herself to look at him straight in the eye.

"No you're not"

"What is it to you whether I am or am not alright?"

"You looked out for me when I was dying…I'm just trying to return the favour"

"I am not dying" he gritted his teeth.

"No…at least not on the outside you're not."

Khan's eyes hardened slightly "and what makes you say that?"

"Well for starters destroying a windowsill is a dead giveaway. I mean" she snorted pointing to the said sill where his hands had just been "The Architecture is not the greatest but still it grants no real excuse to destroy it. And all this getup" she waved her hands around gesticulating towards his person which was still fully adorned in the black Starfleet uniform with the grey trench coat. "You being all mysterious with your cheekbones and turning your coat collar up so you look cool. You're just hiding behind this image of someone suave and powerful so that no one will question your true motives behind your actions"

Khan stared at the child on the bed wide eyed. She caught his eye and stared up at him. For the first time since he first knew her, she looked older far older than her age. And not just old but worn out, almost like a pair of old tennis shoes that had been tortured till they were threadbare and falling apart.

He walked toward the bed and sat beside her keeping his hands in his lap.

"And what do you think my motives are" he asked quietly.

"I…I don't know…" She looked away from him trying to distract herself from their physical closeness as his eyes bored into hers. "But I don't think they're bad"

"There are many other people who would disagree" he raised his eyebrows.

"Well I'm not many other people" she managed a small smile. "Your motives are good but the way you go about fulfilling them is what people have the most problem with. You're like…"

She paused seeming to think for a moment, before turning to face him smiling softly.

"A tiger"

"A tiger?"

"Yeah, kind of like the one from that poem …that old one from 1794…argh! What was it called again?" she shook her head and rolled her eyes at herself.

Khan looked down on her, the corners of his mouth quirked up a little as he shut his eyes and spoke clearly "TIGER, tiger, burning bright, in the forests of the night. What immortal hand or eye, could frame thy fearful symmetry?"

"In what distant deeps or skies, burnt the fire of thine eyes? On what wings did he aspire? What the hand dare seize the fire?" Layla continued her smile returning softly as Khan started on with the next stanza.

"What the hammer? What the chain? In what furnace was thy brain? What the anvil? What dead grasp, dare its deadly terrors clasp?" he paused and Layla quickly coughed as she took up from where he left off.

"And what shoulder and what art, could twist the sinews of thy heart? And when thy heart began to beat, what dread hand and what dread feet?"

"When the stars threw down their spears, and water'd heaven with their tears, did HE smile HIS work to see? Did HE who made the lamb make thee?" his smirk softened slightly as she made to finish.

"Tiger, tiger burning bright, in the forests of the night, what immortal hand or eye, dare frame thy fearful symmetry?"

There was silence for a moment as they sat together on the side of the bed. Khan was stock still as a marble statue, staring out in front of him as if the wall was holding secrets that he was trying to decode. Layla too was quiet, but not so still. Her toes flexed and curled as they swung lightly over the floor, whilst her hands busied themselves braiding the ends of her hair.

"_'The Tiger'_ by William Blake" Khan finally muttered and Layla gave an exasperated huff and gripped at her hair in frustration.

"Blake! Bla-GAGHRRR! Goddammit! Should've remembered that it was simple enough, grrr!"

_So alike and yet unlike_

Khan chuckled softly, the deep sound mingling with her groans of irritation.

"What's so funny?!" she snapped in irritation.

"You" Khan looked down on her trying to master himself "you call _me_ a tiger and here _you_ are growling"

"Well you are one, and you are my father…so it technically I guess that does make me your kid slash cub" Layla huffed as his chuckles suddenly subsided.

There was a small pause.

"What did you say?" Khan breathed softly.

"Pardon?"

"Just now you…What…did you say?"

In her irritated state it took Layla a couple of moments to register his question. She frowned a little in confusion.

"I said…I said…If you're a tiger then I'm a cub"

"No…" Khan's chest tightened uncomfortably with foreign anxiousness "remember your exact words…what you just said…"

"I…I…oh…" Even in this dim light he caught sight of her snow white cheeks flushing a deep rosy shade in embarrassment. "Oh hell I'm…I'm sorry…I didn't mean to…"

_Oh no! I did not just admit that out loud. Oh great…he's probably angry… he's…_

"Layla…you don't have to be scared…I told you before…I will not hurt you" His hands reached out slowly so that the fingers barely grazed her arms, but for the first time Layla didn't notice them. She was too focused on his eyes, wide and staring with wonder, alarm and something else she couldn't quite make out…something warm…but not hot anger…it was something that made her feel…

She blinked. There on the side of his head right outside his peripheral vision…a red dot hovered and moved around.

Her eyes widened for a fraction of a second as she glanced to the side, a gleam of red hitting her eye. Khan's expression faltered and was about to follow her gaze when

"GET DOWN!"

Khan felt himself get shoved down hard onto the floor.

There was the shattering of glass, a loud **_BANG!_ **And a small but heavy thump as a tiny body fell to the floor.

"LAYLA!"

* * *

:O. more drama oh noes!

oh god my friends were right I really do like attacking my oc's (X.X). just a little bit of fluff and sorry again if I butchered any of the coolness that is Khan. I got the idea of him being like a tiger from reading the incredibly fluffy Star Trek: Into Darkness Khan fanfic "Projections of a Cynical World" which can be read at the link below.

. ?thread=1014036#t1014036

Also I think a tiger kind of fits his personality. he's intelligent, powerful, majestic and yet at the same time can be terrifying, ruthless and ferocious. at least that's the impression I got from Cumberbatch's performance during the movie, as well as the entire three seasons of Sherlock (Oh my god why didn't I watch those earlier. I'm such an idiot!)

Keep R&Ring for more.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Melding Together**

Kirk was standing at the lift doors at the end of the corridor waiting for McCoy to come level with them.

"You ready Bones?"

"Damn straight" the Doctor puffed. "Man I could do with a scotch"

Both McCoy and Kirk were about to go out for drinks after this whole day, because by god they both needed it. They would've asked Spock to join, but both knew better. For one thing Spock did not like alcohol and two he'd much rather spend the evening in with Uhura back at their flat than watch two single men drown their sorrows and cares.

Currently the Vulcan was opening his mouth to say something when…

_**CRASH! KASHING!**_

_**Bang!**_

"Layla!"

_**BANG! BANG-BANG! BANG!**_

The three men ran back down the corridor at top speed just in time to see someone in dark clothes crash through the wall and slide across the floor. They grunted in pain as they hit the corridor wall but didn't get up

"Khan!" Kirk began to run forwards but just as soon as he'd come close enough to get to Khan.

"Captain!" Spock pulled him back…only just in time.

_**BANG-BANG! BANG-BANG-BANG! BANG-BANG!**_

Khan rolled onto his front so that he was now covering the precious cargo he was holding in his arms.

He could feel her body shivering from shock, could smell the blood as it seeped from multiple wounds on her back, staining his hands red.

He could hear the thundering of feet as Kirk shouted over the noise.

"Spock take the, rifle get to the other room, try and get a clear shot! McCoy sound the alarms! Get everyone out of the building now. I'll help Khan and the kid!"

"Captain!"

"Just go Spock!"

Khan winced as one shot and several sharp splinters of debris grazed over his back, cutting deeply past the fabric of his clothes and embedding themselves in a multitude of tiny but painful spots. He pressed himself further on top of her so that they were plastered flat to the floor.

He heard her whimper both in pain and in fright as more shots came blasting over their heads, mingling horribly with the sounds and lights as the red emergency lights went off in the building.

Then there was a loud cry as McCoy bellowed loudly over all that commotion.

"JIM! NO! WHAT THE HELL YOU DOING?!"

Khan gritted his teeth as something heavy crashed into his back.

They slid heavily over the flat debris covered surface away from the large hole in the wall that had once been a room, so that they were now lying behind a solid wall.

There was a pause in the weapon firing at the building, that was followed up quickly by the faint sounds of another phaser rifle somewhere behind McCoy.

Indeed soon enough Spock backed out of the room and ran out into the open decimated space that Khan had just been lying in.

_**PEW-PEW! PEW-PEW! CLANG! CLANG!**_

There was the sounds of phaser blasts hitting something metallic but Spock kept shooting, his face phenomenally calm save for the concentrated crinkle of his swept up brow.

_**PEW-PEW! PEW-PEW-PEW! KABOOOOM!**_

Khan gripped Layla tighter to him, one hand on her back the other in her dark hair over her ear pressing the side of her face into the crook of his neck and shoulder to block out the loudest but final blast as whatever had been attacking them exploded in a ball of fire that sent hot air hitting his neck.

There was a heavy silence in which whatever the thing was outside crashed to the ground several stories below.

Khan's ears rang, his body ached but he could still feel the distressed girl in his arms and he stayed right where he was. She would have to be his physical anchor until his senses were righted again, which would only take a few moments.

Something shifted on top of him.

Khan craned his head up to see Kirk's sweaty, scratched face look up to meet his gaze as he lay half draped over the pair of augments, panting like a tired dog.

Khan racked his slowly clearing brain for the reasons behind this strange predicament. Then he remembered being crashed into and sliding across the floor.

It seemed the Enterprise's Captain had thrown all caution to the winds and flung himself headlong at the Khan and Layla to push them out of the way of the shooting.

Kirk turned back to look on the other side of the danger zone where McCoy was swearing his ass off in anger, and relief as he sank down the side of the wall holding a phaser rifle close to him.

"Goddammit Jim, are you insane?! Jumping into that- What are you an idiot in a Spanish bull run? YOU MORON! YOU'RE GOING TO BE THE DEATH OF ME!"

Kirk let out a hollow breathy laugh though Khan had to agree with the doctor. The man who was supposed to be his enemy had just thrown himself risked his life to save him and his child despite the fact that he'd been wronged by him before.

"Captain…Miss Singh…" Spock's usually composed voice had a slight waver to it as he looked down upon the girl in the Augment's arms… who was softly sobbing…

Khan moved so fast that Kirk was thrown off him painfully onto the floor before he could even think about what was going on. Khan looked down into the pale face that was covered in blood, sweat and tears.

"No…don't go… please don't go-GAH!" she cried out clutching at a spot over her ribs where a large wound was bleeding profusely, staining her entire midriff and the white pyjamas she wore.

"Holy Shit! BONES!" Kirk's eyes were wider than dinner plates as he reached out to pry away the torn bloody remnants of what had been her shirt.

"BACK OFF!"

Kirk flinched at the tone and volume and a shudder of icy cold fear zipped up his spine before he could stop it. He thought he'd seen Khan angry before but boy was he wrong. His face was livid, blood dripping from his hairline over the side of his face from under the bedraggled dark fringe, his eyes flashing, as he panted heavily like an incensed, crazed wild beast.

Layla's whimpers of pain became louder as she clutched at Khan's shirt desperately, burying her face into it.

Kirk opened his mouth to speak but Spock pulled him up to his feet and replaced him. Khan did not look pleased at the change, in fact he looked even more furious…though also slightly warier. This was, after all, the man that had outsmarted him and tricked him into trading his captain for a bunch of empty armed torpedos.

Spock seemed to sense this because he looked up and locked eyes with the Augment.

Khan stiffened slightly. It was unnerving how the Vulcan in front of him barely blinked or flinched in spite of his anger.

"Where does it hurt?" Spock asked quietly, turning his attention back to Layla.

She opened her mouth to speak as she struggled to keep her eyes open but Spock's face wafted in and out of focus as her eyes burned with tears.

"E-everywhere…" she whimpered "everywhere…It hurts…so much…I-I-agha!" she sobbed loudly.

Spock's face didn't change save for his brown eyes softening and his eyebrows crinkling ever so slightly, as he reached out again towards her.

"What are you doing?" Khan growled as the Vulcan's long fingers spread out to touch different points along the side of her face. He then shut his eyes and concentrated hard.

"A Vulcan mind meld" Kirk said quietly as he saw the girl's face start to relax, her whimpers softening to tiny whines of discomfort. "it's a telepathic thing where they connect their minds to others and share emotions and thoughts" he quickly explained when Khan glared at him.

Had Spock been listening he would've been surprised at what Kirk had known, but he was so immersed in the girl's mind he was barely able to hear what was going on in the outside world.

He watched with pity as he exchanged calm and soothing thoughts of his own, for painful images from hers.

A young teenage girl being yelled at by an older man (who he recognised to be Admiral Marcus), for talking back to him out of turn…

A slightly younger girl rushing through a dark maze in panic as men charged after her with phasers…

An even younger girl thrashing around in pain as someone in the shadows brandished a strange whip like weapon with circular sharp barbs along the tensile metallic rope, cracking it down so that with each stroke the barbs crackled with electricity, shocking her nerves and making her writhe in pain…

And then finally a small child alone in a room for hours at a time crying…crying for her…

He exhaled deeply and pulled away, the connection breaking at once. The emotional strain was too much for even him to bear.

He stood up, slightly shakily as the residual emotions that he'd absorbed from her end ran through his system, and turned to face McCoy who was looking rather nervous about coming close to Khan who was still looking furious.

"Doctor McCoy, I have done what I can. She is calm now…but still in pain…I believe she will be in need of your medical expertise now"

* * *

"You aren't light headed or drained yet are you?" McCoy grumbled quietly as he paced around the room to check the various monitors.

Khan just shot him a contemptuously dark glare, with the unspoken promise of death hanging in the air should the doctor…slip up in both his words and his job.

What with his heightened cardio-vascular efficiency, he could probably keep going for twice as long as a regular human could during a blood transfusion.

"…I'll take that as a no…" McCoy quickly turned away muttering what was probably an insult under his breath. He wasn't really that worried personally about the Augmented man any way. He'd studied enough about his biology during his time performing the blood transfusion for Kirk. He only felt he had to ask out of professional courtesy and habit...and because the life of a child could be at stake.

Though McCoy was the only one whose expertise was really required, Kirk had been adamant about keeping a "guard" around should anything happen again, even though they were now currently residing in the very secure medical rooms of the underground Section 31 facilities. It was an obviously _logical_ rule he'd placed during the whole issue with Marcus and the attack of the Vengeance, and Khan had no doubt that it had been suggested by his first officer.

Khan grimaced with frustration and resentment as he saw the pointy eared, sharp eyed Vulcan standing calmly by the doorway keeping watch like an astute Doberman guard dog.

He quickly turned his glance away before Spock could return the favour in kind. He didn't think he had the patience to be dealing with the logic driven humanoid just yet, and certainly not with the situation currently at hand.

A dot of red appeared in Khan's peripheral and his blue eyes could not help but stray along the path of the flexible, sterile plastic tube that was transferring crimson fluid from his arm and into that of his daughter's as she slept quietly on the medical bed.

Fourteen years…she had been born fourteen years ago…Verity Jefferson had been witness so there was no doubt about the actuality of the matter. But he had been woken up only one year ago himself…how Marcus had acquired the genetic information necessary to create a child that was his was completely beyond his knowledge.

But here she was beside him, recovering from several shots from an airborne jumpship, not unlike the one he himself had used to take down the Starfleet Admirals during their meeting several months back.

Why? Why hadn't he noticed it before it ambushed them? If he had they both would've been able to find some form of cover and Layla would not have had to…

His unused hand clenched into a fist.

Kirk's body tensed for a moment as he saw the action but soon relaxed as he saw Khan look down upon Layla in the bed, his face strained as if trying to hold back everything from bursting forth.

It was…strange…he'd seen the Augment at his lowest lows and in the throes of desperation at having lost his crew…but back then he'd seen Khan through the eyes of an enemy, what with the death of many of his own crew, his friends, his mentor and also of himself.

Now that he was here however, things were very much different. The anger was still there, he hated what Khan had done to extract his vengeance, but even so…

In Kirk's "last" moments before his temporary death he'd felt a terror such as he'd never felt before flood his brain. A third of it, admittedly was, terror for his ending life but most of it had been fear of losing his crew…of not being able to protect his family.

How must've Khan felt when he thought Spock had armed and exploded the photon torpedos that were _supposed _to carry the remaining lives of the seventy two members of his crew? And while it had been a genius decision on Spock's part, Kirk couldn't help but pity his enemy as he had succumbed to his despair and anguish.

He could only imagine how the Augment was feeling now…

Kirk tilted his head to the side as he examined the girl more closely.

Layla was already a pretty small kid but the large bed seemed to swallow her up even more, rather like a cocoon…or perhaps like a newborn's incubator...

But this just confused his brain even more and he couldn't help but wonder how Khan, who was supposed to be one of the most savage, most brilliant tyrants of the twentieth century, had managed to produce such a child?

One of the great mysteries of DNA, McCoy had joked dryly when Kirk had made a comment about the topic yesterday.

Speaking of McCoy….

"Heart rate rising back up to normal speed, breathing is regular and…most of the internal bleeding has stopped" the Doctor muttered out to the room at large as he continued checking all monitors. "It should be safe to stop the transfusion now"

"Bones, shouldn't we wait until all the bleeding has stopped?" Kirk piped in slightly confused.

"Shut up Jim I'm a doctor I know what I'm doing. Besides her blood has just as many platelets in it as Khans does, she only needed the transfusion to boost her system into action again. That sedative seems to have slowed down her body's immediate response to repair extremely damaged…"

There was a tiny groan and all four men in the room froze in their tracks.

"…areas…"

Layla rolled her head over to face Khan who stiffened initially in alarm, leaning forwards slightly to check her for any sign of discomfort.

McCoy quickly turned off the machine helping transfuse the blood from one Augment to the other, whilst Khan smoothly took his end of the plastic tube out before tending to Layla.

Kirk watched with amazement as he saw Khan's large long fingers, which he'd previously seen so often used for destruction (such as crushing a man's skull), very gently handle the arm of the girl on the bed, almost like he were handling glass.

Layla stirred again and this time her eyes twitched as one cracked open a sliver.

She tried to open her mouth to speak but no sound came out except for a garbled groan.

"I'm going to put this away. Just make sure she doesn't strain herself." McCoy instructed as he quickly cleared the medical equipment and picked up his PADD.

"We'll…be outside if you need anything" Kirk nodded awkwardly joining the Doctor before heading towards the door where Spock was waiting.

Khan gave the minutest of nods to show he'd heard, but did not say anything. Layla was trying to speak again and this time she seemed like she was getting somewhere. Indeed her garbles were slowly becoming words.

There was the small hiss as the door to the room shut quietly behind Spock who had been the last to leave.

"Yo…you…you're here…"She croaked, the corners of her mouth twitching upwards in a smile as she saw through a dark blurry haze she saw Khan's face come in and out of focus.

"Yes…I'm right here" he murmured softly.

Even in her disoriented state it seemed to her that he looked paler than before, like parchment and there was something in his eyes. Worry? Fear? No…it couldn't be…

She looked him over and saw too her horror several scars mar his shirtless torso. Nearly all of them were almost fully healed with the deeper ones now only ragged brown scars that were beginning to turn into scabs.

"You…your injured…" she tried craning her neck up but he pushed her down easily with one hand back into the pillow.

"My body is fine. But yours still isn't. Rest" his voice was a little sharper than before and she flushed slightly.

"I'm sorry…" she mumbled.

"What for?" Khan's eyes narrowed. "These were events outside of your control. What have you got to apologise for?"

"I-I- I just thought you'd be…angry…"

"For what?"

"For crying…for being…weak…" she shut her eyes awaiting his scolding to her confession.

Khan stared at her for a good long moment before sighing softly.

"It is true… fear on the battlefield is considered a great weakness amongst our kind." He reached out to stroke a stray lock of hair away from her face as tears began to roll down her cheeks "But there still were circumstances when it too is acceptable. As you will know our bodies naturally are designed to fight off any foreign chemicals introduced into our systems intravenously, including painkillers. As such when we heal we are inclined to feel more pain than others. And with deep injuries like yours occurring so suddenly it was only natural you should react like that. You have nothing to be ashamed of."

"R-Really?" Layla bit her lip to hold back the wail that was threatening to engulf her whole as Khan's hand moved to the side of her face and he smoothed a thumb across her cheek, wiping at her streaming eyes.

"Yes" he nodded. "We need never be ashamed of our tears"

"That's…That's Charles Dickens isn't it?" she muttered gulping down another sob

"Great Expectations" Khan nodded.

"You like the classics?" Layla hoarsely smiled.

"Probably as much as you do" his expression relaxed as he tried to clutch onto this new strand of conversation.

"Jane Eyre?"

"Well…she's not the strongest of female leads… but she was one of the better written ones."

"And who is your favourite?" Khan didn't actually care about what the answer would be. He was just glad to get her to stop crying.

"I'm not sure…last year it was that shield maiden from the Lord of the Rings trilogy who decapitated a flying wraith after cross dressing so that she could die gloriously in battle" Layla shrugged slightly "but I began to read the Sherlock Holmes series a few months ago and I really like Irene Adler from _A Scandal in Bohemia_"

"…Irene Adler…" Khan quirked an eyebrow thoughtfully. It was a surprising choice for a young girl to choose such a character "…_The_ woman…interesting…."

"…well" "….Adler is beautiful, smart, resourceful and intelligent. But more than that she's a survivor, capable of outwitting a man who was supposed to be the greatest detective in the world..." she trailed off embarrassed. She couldn't remember the last time she'd had such a normal conversation about anything she'd liked.

Khan smirked as he saw the flush creep back over her face.

"You value intelligence over valour?"

"Yeah…I mean valour's good, don't get me wrong…it gives you drive and energy in the field…but it can only do so much to keep you alive. But if you have intelligence …you don't need to have righteousness or anything…just your wit…and you can still survive and live to fight another day…and that's pretty cool…at least to me…" she yawned widely and blinked sleepily.

"Go back to sleep…you need your rest" Khan swiped a hand over her brow to sweep away her hair from her face once more before retracting it as she laid down her head again. But before he could step away from her bed he felt something grab his fingers.

"Wait!"

Whatever Khan was going to say his words died in his throat. Her hand had reached out to hold his. _Her_ HAND!

He looked up into her face with slightly widened eyes, shocked. She'd never reached out to him before, never…

"Don't go…" she whispered pleadingly, gripping at his fingers.

Khan felt his chest tighten uncomfortably as she looked up at him pleadingly. "Please don't go"

He was perhaps one of the most deadly tyrants the world had ever seen and here a young child was trusting him completely to watch over as she rested.

But that was not what was disturbing him.

It was the fact that his body felt so compelled to obey her.

He nodded dumbly. He sat back down again in his chair and held onto her hand.

_She saved my life_

He reasoned in his head, trying to convince his other more commanding, dominating alpha side to calm down from its seething rage.

… _I owe her a debt…_

That logic seemed to do the trick, though the alpha within was rather reluctant to admit defeat as he watched her begin to doze off

"You truly are an enigma"

* * *

Kirk, Spock and McCoy all looked up from the all too familiar view of the live security feed on the PADD as they stood outside the room.

"Well you know what this means?" Kirk raised his eyebrows at his two friends

"Yeah. We're beginning to turn into stalkerish creeps" McCoy scowled darkly.

"I think what the Captain is trying to say" Spock quickly cut in as Kirk rolled his eyes about to utter a scathing remark "is that we seem to have finally found some _leverage_ in this current situation"

"Exactly!" Kirk nodded smugly, happy to have such a quick witted first officer so aware of his thoughts.

"Oh great! So now we're stooping down to Marcus's level are we? Holding a kid to ransom to get to her father? Oh such great people are we!" McCoy flung his hands up in sarcastic joy, which was met with two very stern stares. The one from the Vulcan was particularly severe indeed.

"That is not our intention doctor. It is clear to us that Layla is not an object and I think I am right in assuming that the Captain did not mean such an implication in the slightest" he turned on Kirk with a quirked brow that made him squirm uncomfortably.

"Well when I say _leverage_," Kirk looked disgusted as he mimed quotation marks around the offending word "I meant … not so much leverage as much as …well…she can…maybe…I don't know change him…for…for the better?"

There was an awkward silence.

"You did mean leverage earlier didn't you?" McCoy sighed in exasperation.

"Yes" Kirk looked away embarrassed and the doctor almost face-palmed.

"Jim!"

Spock looked back down at the PADD watching as Khan's body began to sag as he too slipped into sleep, still holding onto Layla's hand.

His eyebrows rose.

He thought back to the mind meld with Layla, to the pain and suffering he'd seen through the child's eyes. So lonely and sad…there was bitterness yes…but also room for love and care…

"Spock?" McCoy asked gruffly. The pointy eared green blooded hobgoblin (as he so _affectionately_ called him in his head) had been sitting still for five whole minutes just looking at the screen intensely.

"Maybe captain…you were right…"

"What?" Kirk and McCoy were looking at Spock as if he'd grown a second head.

"…maybe she could change Khan for the better…."

* * *

WHOO! quick update! yay!

ok so more fluff in this chapter than I thought. but there will be more drama and action in next chapter to come and another member of the Enterprise is going to enter the scene. who do you think it will be :)

Keep R&Ring for more.


	10. Chapter 9

**IMPORTANT DISCLAIMER AND AUTHORS NOTE! (READ BEFORE READING CHAPTER)**

This chapter is a birthday gift for a college friend who is a HUGE fan of Benedict Cumberbatch and Martin Freeman especially for their side by side roles in _Sherlock _and _The Hobbit: Desolation of Smaug_. was sad (and so was I for that matter) that there was no Martin Freeman in the Into Darkness so I did my best to fit him into this universe as a futuristic John Watson who is an innocent Starfleet Doctor called in to check on our favourite Augment dictator and his OC daughter.

I sadly do not own any of the TV/Movies mentioned above though I sorely wish I did. but alas it was never meant to be :(

Anyways I hope you enjoy :)

* * *

**Chapter 9: It's Elementary**

Everything was pitch black.

He didn't know when his mere closed eyed brooding had slipped into an actual doze. But he wasn't complaining.

For the first time in a long time, he felt calm and at peace with himself. His mind was blissfully blank, his body relaxed, saved for the five digits that were gently but firmly gripping something smaller and slender than his own.

Khan opened a pale eye which assessed the environment around with a keen glint. He was still in the same chair from last night though now he seemed to be draping his body on the side of the bed, with one arm acting as a pillow beneath his cheek, whilst his other reached forwards to tangle amongst the sheets wherein it was being held by another.

Layla was still fast asleep on the bed, on her side facing him. She was curled into the blankets, save her hand which he was still holding, but this didn't seem to bother her in the slightest, in fact she looked rather content. Her skin was warm and unblemished, very unlike the rough cool callouses along his fingers. They moved over the smooth surface, tracing the lines of the palms which crinkled as her hand unconsciously returned the gesture. He could hear her breaths, quiet but steady and tranquil…save for a tiny shudder.

He blinked and craned his head to look over her. Most of the blanket was in place save for her hands and one of her feet, the toes of which were curling and uncurling to keep warm in the air conditioned room. His eyebrows rose slightly as he saw her face scrunch up with a small frown of discomfort.

After watching her legs twitch as she tried to reach with her toes for the blanket, Khan gently tugged a portion of the blanket and draped it over her once more. At once her actions stilled and a small smile graced her features.

The corners of his mouth twitched upwards as relief swept over him. To sleep as peacefully as this meant that the wound must have healed _a lot_ during the night and that was some consolation.

There was the hiss of an automatic door opening.

His fingers stiffened and he shut his eyes quickly again, keeping his body as relaxed as possible whilst straining his ears to hear.

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

Footsteps, quiet but distinct, cautiously stepped through the doorway and walked around the back of his chair, not touching but still close enough for him to feel the persons nearby body heat.

He sniffed the air very quietly, the only inclination of the action in the slight twitch of the nostrils.

Most of the scent was that of soap, probably anti-bacterial, given the strength and sterility, however just barely noticeable underneath a very subtle but slightly colder aroma that was fragrant but distinctly male. A cologne or aftershave…but he was betting on the aftershave.

"Well, _Doctor_."

"Shit!"

There was a small rustle of material and a loud clatter as a man jumped in his spot next to the medical equipment in the shadowy corner of the room…

"I-I'm sorry I thought you were asleep"

Khan didn't even need to look up to know that this was a stranger. For one that voice was not the American drawl of Dr McCoy, if anything, it was distinctly English.

"I was…but I smell you. I hear your breath. I feel your air. Where are you?"

"Um…" the man sounded nervous as Khan's eye snapped open to glare derisively at him with icy irritability.

"_Where are you?_ Come now. Don't be shy. _Step into the light_."

He frowned with intrigue as the gears in his fast mind began to turn as he sat up sharply his eyes automatic analysing the stranger who quickly bustled around the equipment, trying to settle it back into the position it had been in before he came out of the shadows and into view.

He was a short man in the typical Starfleet white medical gear. His blonde hair cut was short and extremely neat and his skin was slightly tanned around his head, neck and hands but the discolouring did not extend above the wrist or below the collar of his uniform. He had spent time in the sun but not for sunbathing, so it was a job requirement, probably a doctor on a starship who'd been out in the field. What also got Khan's attention was that even when scrambling around nervously the doctor's posture was remarkably straight… almost soldier like. Eventually he snatched up a long wooden pole off the floor and he limped over. Odd, he didn't seem to need it when he was scrambling around, if anything he'd had good enough balance.

_A psychosomatic limp?_

Khan's eyes narrowed menacingly as the man came closer to the other side of Layla's bed. His face was pleasant enough, not old at all, actually quite young to be associated with an item such as a cane; and what with the nervous way he kept apologising under his breath the Augment didn't need his superior intellect to know that this man was plainly terrified of him.

"I just need to perform a couple of checks then I'll be out of your hair!" the man courageously swallowed down the bleat of terror quickly, his eyes darting to Layla in the bed as he checked a tricorder in the hand that was free of the cane.

There were a couple of tense moments where both men waited for the little machine to finish scanning, during which the strange doctor began to redistribute his body weight back onto just his own two feet.

_Yes definitely psychosomatic_

But this observation did little to improve Khan's mood. The beeping sounds of the little device combined with the awkward silence were really beginning to grate on his nerves. Also Layla was showing signs of stirring soon and something told him that she would not appreciate waking up to the sight of a strange doctor standing above her.

"Lance sent you in here for the tests didn't he?"

"Tests? No no no no no, I have no idea what you're talking about..."

Khan's eyes narrowed even further as he practically saw the shiver run up the man's spine.

"Don't bother denying it! I guessed his foul purpose some time ago! But it matters not. Lance will fail..."

"Fail with what exactly?" the doctor gripped his PADD tighter in his surprisingly steady hands.

Khan found himself momentarily stumped by the man's genuine confusion but he covered for it almost quickly. Most likely he was just an innocent medic of Starfleet's that had no clue about the situation at hand and was just following orders.

"Who are you?" he rumbled.

"Um…I'm John, John Watson" the man, John, coughed "and Verity I-I I mean Doctor Jefferson. She asked me to check up on you both for her while she teaches at the Academy today."

There was a small rustle of sheets and both men looked to see Layla curl up even more into her sheets burying her face into the pillow. Khan stiffened as he saw her face wasn't as peaceful as it was before.

"No…please …don't…don't…stop…I'll do whatever you want just…stop…" She then whimpered something under her breath for a moment before her voice fell away into silence again.

John didn't say anything as he looked pityingly down at the pair. Khan's icy demeanour had dropped to give way to what could only be described as both shaken and fretful, though it was quick to vanish behind a wary and calculating gaze which was turned upon him almost at once.

"What needs to be done" Khan clipped, his eyes glinting dangerously much like a suspicious dragon would when guarding its precious horde.

John stiffened, quickly glancing at the man's hand which had gripped the young girl's wrist rather tightly on impulse. If his guesses about this Augment were correct, then he didn't think he would take too kindly to him touching his daughter to even check her pulse. But orders were orders, and it couldn't hurt to at least explain what he needed to do before he was probably killed for even trying anything normal.

"Um…First I need to check that wound on her left side. Verity told me it was mostly healed but she still wanted to make sure no residual internal damage. The same goes for the head. Apparently when she was first brought in there was a small but heavy concussion on the back of her head, you might need to wake her up for that because we need to run some basic tests. Nothing too taxing," he added as the icy eyes of the augment quickly flashed with sudden wrath as he assumed the worst "We just need to check for any neurological damage, just in case our scanners missed something. And then at the end I will have to collect a blood sample from the both of you. If you don't…mind?"

The words trailed off into silence.

John gulped suddenly feeling as exposed as if he were standing in the middle of a very public and very cold place, stark naked with meat strapped to his body and a pack of hungry dogs standing across from him waiting to be unleashed.

The corners of Khan's mouth twitched upwards with faint but derisive amusement as he saw the doctor try and fail to resist the urge to squirm uncomfortably beneath his gaze.

"Set up your equipment, I will wake her up." his voice was low but the tone of command was unmistakable and John did not need telling twice. He turned round and bustled over to the equipment on the small table close by trying to ignore the protests of his curious ears that were itching to hear what the Augmented man was up to.

Khan had reached over gently with his free hand and gently shook Layla's shoulder, murmuring softly so John could not hear him.

"Layla"

"hmmm?" Layla's face scrunched up with complaint as she groaned cracking open a bleary irritable eye

"You've rested well, but it is time to wake up." Khan amused smirk widened at her childishly grumpy pout that she gave him before stuffing her face into the pillow where she grunted.

"No…Tired"

"It is late morning and you've had hours of sleep already. You cannot be _that_ tired." Khan's eyes narrowed slightly.

"Yes I can"

"Then how are you still managing to hold up a conversation?" he shook her shoulder again this time more vigorously.

"Layla" his voice was stern as he resisted the urge to sigh with heavy exasperation.

She moaned in irritation and grimaced as she rolled onto her other side shrugging him off roughly.

All right he'd been patient long enough.

"HEY!" Layla cried out as within the blink of an eye, Khan tore away the blanket covering her and threw it onto a nearby table.

"Get up" he snapped reaching out to grab for the pillow but Layla quickly held fast onto it with both hands and legs like a sloth to a tree branch.

"No" she whined trying to shut her eyes as Khan roughly tried to tug the pillow away. He'd always found the phenomenal physical strength to be one of the traits he'd admired most about his race. Now however it was proving to be a hindrance that he was beginning to deplore in the current situation.

Behind the Augment's backs by his little table John didn't bother to hide his amusement. Here was Khan Noonien Singh, one of Starfleet's most formidable enemies, trying and failing to wake up his stubborn teenage daughter from bed. Now there was something he'd never thought he'd ever see in his life.

He sighed and looked at the corner of the room where a small replicator was stationed, on hand in case of medical emergencies. Well this wasn't an emergency but it was indeed a time of need.

He quietly walked over to it and activated it waiting patiently and listening as Khan's patience with Layla was beginning to wear thin.

"Layla I will give you one more chance or I will force you out of that bed myself"

"Oh yeah?"

A vein in Khan's left temple twitched.

Honestly! Now she was just toying with his temper, he could see it in that smug little smile as she coiled herself around her pillow like a python around its prey, albeit a python with a face of a cat that had the cream.

Then suddenly her smile faltered and she sniffed the air.

Khan paused and then sniffed at the air too. Wafting throughout the room was the hot aroma of rich and incredibly scrumptious coffee.

John stepped forwards holding a mug of coffee in his hand free of the cane and saw the excited look that had just spread over the young girls face.

"You…you want it?" He did not extend his hand completely towards Layla but held it at a tantalising distance that forced her to sit up, eyes gleaming as she stared at the mug.

She tried to reach forwards but Khan stopped her hand and said sternly.

"Only if you agree to behave yourself"

She gave him a very contemptuous glower, that could probably make an angry rhinoceros run for the hills, but Khan stood his ground. He would not be swayed easily, daughter or not.

Layla looked down at the black coffee timidly. She'd never had it before, she'd smelled it yes, what with all those secret meandering's in the air vents around the Io Facility, but she'd never had the chance to try it.

But that being said, never in her life had she been allowed to eat or drink anything out of her heavily monitored and strict diet of highly nutritious, non-indulgent food. Marcus had been completely adamant about that. After all he did not want to "ruin" or spoil his prize soldier.

She held it close to her nose and deeply inhaled. It was an invigorating smell that almost at once woke her up.

The two men beside her watched with bated breath as she brought the mug up to her lips and took her first sip.

She paused as she felt the smooth hot substance trickle over her tongue and slide down the back of her throat, coating it with a bitter but wonderfully enriching taste.

She quickly took another sip, this time a bigger one and was pleased to feel the same sensations run through her. Hand on gripped the mug handle slightly harder.

Never did she think it would taste so…good…

"Umm…are you ok there?" John's voice wafted into her ears.

"Huh?" Layla blinked. Something wet dribbled from her eye over the side of her cheek.

She gritted her teeth, swallowed and forced herself to take a deep breath as she wiped away the one tear.

"Yes…I'm fine…" she muttered stiffly taking another sip of the coffee, her features hardening though there was the faintest splash of pink on her cheeks.

_Well that was embarrassing_

Layla was grateful when she saw that neither man made any move or word to talk to her further until she'd finished drinking.

She sat silently as John checked her over.

At first Layla was very stiff and wary. Most doctors and nurses she'd dealt with in the past (save Verity) had been brisk and rough often manhandling her quickly so as to get away from her as fast as they could. It was almost like they were expecting her to lash out and kill them like a rabid beast and not be able to act civilly like a normal person.

But John Watson was very different. He was quiet, albeit slightly nervous.

Layla wondered at this. Why was he so tense? It wasn't like he was the one getting examined.

She suspected it was something to do with Khan, who was standing to the side to allow the doctor all the room to move around the bed to examine her at different angles. Whilst his face seemed impassive, she could almost see the tenseness in his spine as his muscles tightened up like an archer's fitted bowstring. Had it not been for the fact that his eyes tracked John's progress around the room with dark intensity, she would have thought him to be a statue.

Once John had gotten her permission to examine her in close proximity he was much calmer. Every time he needed to examine her further he'd ask her politely, and she would calmly nod and help him out. Finally he reached the wounded area and he stepped back, his cheeks flushing slightly as he coughed very uncomfortably.

"umm…Layla…I need to check your side now…could you please uh…take off your…um…that is…"

She rolled her eyes as John continued to fumble over his words and quickly reached down to the bottom of her shirt.

Deftly she pulled it over her head, feeling the cold air tingle against her pale shoulders and bare chest which she quickly covered up with her hands.

Dr Watson was now blushing a bright pink as he tried to his best to ignore the glare of Khan's eyes as they bored into the back of his head, as if he were trying to use them to drill holes into his skull. Instead he chose to turn his mind back to examining his patient.

Khan followed his gaze and his eyebrows rose faintly with surprise.

With clothes on she looked so small and even to some degree delicate like a little glass flower, which was ironic given his appearance as he knew himself to be tall and intimidating to some degree. However beneath her coverings she was much tougher than she let on, what with the healthy and strong muscle fibres that wrapped perfectly around her skeletal frame.

However that was where the admiration stopped because being a young teen, her body still wasn't much to look at. True the feminine waistline was defined, but barely, with the two dips at the side slender but not enough to be considered completed curves. From what he could see, her chest was actually fully developed, but it was still small in size, much like the rest of herself.

Images of green eyes and strawberry hair flashed over his mind. Yes…she most likely would be like that. Petite and sweet like a doll but deceptively deadly like a little dagger. And she'd probably remain that way for the rest of her life, give or take the couple of probably small growth spurts yet to come.

"How does it look?" Layla was almost sweating with the effort not to flinch away from John's careful fingers as he reached out to touch the wound he was taking the gauze off.

Most of the area was red and bruised but it didn't look to bad. However he cringed at the sight of the patch of dark scarred skin from where the magnified phaser blast had hit.

"Well, good news first all the small cuts are gone and the large bruise on your back is no longer purple anymore, so most of it should be gone soon" he said as cheerfully as he could handing her back her top which she quickly yanked on.

"And the bad news?" Khan's eyes narrowed.

"Well it's not really bad news, but it's not as good as the first- you know what never mind. The point is the scar will take some time to fade away and that concussion on the back of the head is still there and I'll need to run a couple of tests just to make sure there isn't any lasting neurological damage. I'll say this though, you're very lucky you've got super-fast regenerative abilities. Anybody else would've probably been dead within a few hours of getting injured like this"

"Ok" Layla nodded as she pulled her hair out from the collar of her shirt, before sitting up straighter. "So what do you need me to do?"

John let out a small sigh of relief as he began to check her over once again, making her stand up as he asked her to do small things like focusing on a holographic screen on which an eye test was being projected, or even balancing on one leg.

Five minutes passed in which Khan watched silently as Layla giggled as John, who had been testing her reaction by passing a hypo-spray in front of her face, teasingly made her go cross eyed when he stopped it in-between her eyes.

He felt his body relax at the sound of her laughter. It was a bright sound, warm and cheerful very different to her smirk and much more pleasing to the ear.

He hoped, and his heart quickened slightly at the thought, that he'd get to hear more of it soon.

* * *

Yeah...so that's the chapter for today. a bit short but i've not had so much time for writing recently. I hope to get back on track soon but please be patient till then.

Keep R&Ring for more.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Thawing the ice**

Khan's body relaxed as he saw Dr. John Watson put the last hypo-spray filled with scarlet liquid into a six part canister.

"Alright then! Everything looks good. Her pupils were working properly, her balance was good and her blood pressure was perfect. She still needs to take it easy with that injury but otherwise everything's in perfect order. So I guess I'll be off. Nice meeting you."

"Nice to meet you too" Layla nodded a content smile playing at her lips as John gave her a small but genuine wave in return. He lowered his hand quickly as he caught sight of Khan's suspicious gaze and coughed, giving him a solid nod.

"Mr. Singh"

"Doctor" Khan nodded back with as much graciousness as he could muster given his mood. It wasn't as if the man was irritating, on the contrary he was one of the more…acceptable people the augment had ever come across so far in this place (not counting his daughter but that was a different matter entirely). But the thought of staying in this god-forsakenly mundane room for another day was…well let's just say it was very lucky he had such self-control.

"Oh and one last thing" John quickly hung back at the door, not noticing the Khan's eyes shutting as he sighed softly in exasperation. "Someone will probably be coming with proper clothes for you two in a bit. So uh…just stay put… alright bye!"

"Bye" Layla gave him a full blown smile that made him flush slightly pink and stutter as he dashed out of the room.

"You sure took to him fast."

Layla looked quickly at Khan trying hard not to grin at the irritated narrowed eyes set in his otherwise stoic face.

"Oh come on, he wasn't _bad_! In this neck of the woods it's pretty hard to find a decent person that doesn't treat you like some dumb lab rat." Layla smiled as she quickly made to settle her bed sheets.

"Only to true" Khan murmured under his breath.

"Huh?" Layla turned quickly to blink at him.

"I suppose he was rather…_respectable_…for a Starfleet officer" Khan reluctantly agreed.

Layla turned back to fixing her bed a small smile playing on her lips as she hummed softly as she worked. Khan watched her as she progressed in her task, hands skilfully manoeuvring in quick but practiced strokes as she hummed a tune softly under her breath.

Then suddenly she paused as a thought struck her.

"Did Dr Watson say we'd be getting fresh clothes?"

Khan paused as she turned to look back at him half bent over the bed as she tried settling a sheet that was currently suspended in the air with her hand.

"Yes" he answered masking his confusion by fixing her in his gaze.

She bit her lip nervously her eyes glinting with something…apprehension? Fear? No, Khan knew fear when he saw it. But she was anxious about something. He leant slightly forwards to examine her as she fumbled around for something to say. She was an intriguing study. Whilst her emotions were easily read over her face like an open book her actual thoughts were locked behind a closed and very heavily guarded door.

The door began to hiss again announcing the arrival of two people a female and a male Section 31 officer, both of whom who Layla seemed to recognise at once, though not very happily.

She was tall and thin with light coffee coloured skin, dark curly hair that was tamed in a low ponytail that bounced lightly as she strutted purposefully over to Khan to whom she batted her eyelashes at coquettishly.

Being the observant person he was, Khan was more than well aware of his physical attractiveness and allure to the opposite (and sometimes the same) sex as a dominant alpha male. And whilst it was useful in its many ways, it didn't stop him from feeling irritated at the often unwanted attention it gained him from those he considered beneath him.

…people like the woman in front of him now for example. She was so obviously soaked in the smell of the married man that had walked in beside her. Yes married. He'd briefly seen the golden band over the man's left fourth finger; old, dirty, scratched, battered, and almost ruined….in short probably it was probably in the same state as his marriage.

"Here you go, all new and fresh." The woman tried smiling at him; though he could see her brown eyes travel down his bare chest the pupils dilating slightly.

The pathetic adulteress; it was almost laughable how she could even think that she would ever be considered even level to any of the women he considered worthwhile of his time.

He spared her a glance of ice cold contempt as he tersely took the black clothes bag from her. She took a step back, smile gone instead replaced by fear and embarrassment.

There was a small puff of air being expelled and both adults turned to see Layla glance up at the woman's partner that had entered with her. He was average in height, pasty skinned with a dark mop of hair and a slightly long face. He rolled his eyes with revulsion as reluctantly he strode over to Layla's bedside.

"Agent_ Lloyd_" Layla's jaw tightened uncomfortably as she dropped the sheets onto the bed and straightened up "It has been so long. Tell me how is your wife? Has she gone away for long again?"

"Oh don't pretend you figured that out brat. You were told by someone" Lloyd snorted as he gruffly shoved a smaller dark clothes bag into her face.

"Oh yes, in fact your deodorant told me" she gave an audible sniff of the nose to prove her point.

"My deodorant?" Lloyd looked thoroughly confused, his eyes quickly darting to the armpit of his extended arm.

"Well it's supposed to be for men isn't it?" Layla raised her eyebrows as she took her package from him.

"Of course it's for men! That's why I'm wearing it-"

"So is Agent Novella" Layla cut across sharply before her face scrunched up with disgust "Phew! I think it just vaporised. Argh! What is in that stuff? Geeze Novella how can you stand that!" she fanned her nose dramatically.

Khan smirked as the woman standing next to him, agent Novella, snapped her head to glare at the younger girl angrily.

"Now look whatever you're implying-" Lloyd began hotly and Layla quickly put up her hands in mock surrender.

"I'm not implying anything. I'm sure that Novella merely came over for a spot of tea after her shift and just _happened_ to stay over for the night…probably scrubbed your floors too I imagine, if the state of her knees is anything to go by"

Khan's eyes quickly darted to take a peek in his peripheral vision as Lloyd whipped around to stare at a shocked Novella's legs. Sure enough, the woman's bare knees were lightly scuffed and bruised just on and under the patellas.

Khan quickly turned back and caught Layla's eye, allowing one corner of his mouth to twitch upwards in a small smirk of approval. Her face tensed but he quickly saw that it was from trying to keep herself from laughing out loud as both the man and the woman turned back to look at her.

"Wow…Must have been such a hard job if Lloyd had to make you go down on all fours to clean up his mess"

Lloyd looked positively incensed as Layla smirked derisively.

"Come on Holly! It's not like the brat can do anything else anyway" Novella's face was red with anger as Lloyd grabbed her by the arm and rushed towards the door.

"How _very_ original Lloyd." Layla rolled her eyes "But you know me. I'd rather be a brat than a slut!"

"That's it! I've had it with you, you little freak!" Novella screeched letting go of Lloyd as she stormed over to Layla who tensed up at once in readiness as she saw the woman raise her hand to slap.

_That's right! Bring it on Biatch!_

There was a loud clatter, a snap, a yell, a cry of pain and a heavy thud as Novella flew backwards into Lloyd. Layla jumped back in her spot surprised, as they thudded heavily into the wall, the force of the impact creating a small crater where the male agent's body had landed against it.

Whatever groans of pain that might have followed were instantly replaced by terrified yelps as two large pale hands grabbed each adult painfully, by the roots of their hair, like the talons of a large bird of prey, and chucked them out of the doorway, which opened automatically as it sensed the two humans presences approaching.

The doors shut quickly and Layla looked up at Khan, only to feel the blood in her body chill.

His stance was tense, muscles twitching in readiness for action. His face was stone cold and calm, but his eyes…they were gleaming with a scorching wrath that seemed to pierce through the metal of the doorway like a white hot laser.

She opened her mouth to speak but the only thing that was brave enough to come out of her mouth was a small-

"Holy shit…"

Khan quickly turned to her eyes narrowed.

Layla gulped under his stare and quickly rushed to settle the sheets again, hoping he wouldn't notice the terrified flush that had crept onto her face.

"Sorry" she muttered as she finally plumped up the pillow before flumping down unceremoniously on her back hoping that the ceiling would spare her from any disapproving remarks that may come her way.

But none came. Instead Khan exhaled under his breath as he sat back down in his chair.

"Do you often enjoy insulting people you don't like?" He asked after a pause.

Layla's brows crinkled slightly. His tone wasn't accusatory or disappointed at all, in fact it was rather…what was the word? Nonchalant? As if he'd not just broken a man's wrist and slammed him and his lady friend into a wall before chucking them out of the room, all within the space of half a minute.

_He really is a weird guy…_

She thought, but instead she chose to sigh out loud: "Only those who really deserve it. Besides that old hag has had it coming for years"

"Old? She's only in her mid-thirties at most"

"Yeah like I said…_old_" Layla shrugged as she craned her neck back so her face was looking at him upside down, her dark hair pooling and contrasting starkly with the white sheets.

"You really are _respectful_ to your elders" Khan quirked a brow.

"That depends on the elder in question…" Layla smirked slyly as she rolled over onto her front resting her head on her elbows looking at him. "How old are _you_?"

"_Physically_ I'm thirty seven years old" He tried to keep his face a blank mask though he was silently wondering where her sudden curiosity about him had sprung from.

"And chronologically?"

"Three hundred _and_ thirty seven"

"Wow…that's…um…" Layla twiddled her fingers as she mulled over for words to say.

"Ancient" Khan provided his eyebrows rising ever so slightly as he finally leant back a little to relax languidly into the chair.

"Actually I was going to say prehistoric"

"How very flattering" he deadpanned.

"Truth hurts huh?" she shot back her eyes glinting as she mischievously smirked at him.

Layla laughed loudly, the sound bouncing around the room filling it with a lightness that seemed to brighten the dimmest of grey corners. It was so cheerful that even Khan to his own surprise found the corners of his lips quirking upwards. Before long he himself had begun chuckling softly too.

They laughed for what seemed an age until each chuckle died of its own volition to be replaced by a surprisingly comfortable silence as they both gazed at each other intently.

Khan tried his best to keep his face stoic but he soon found out that Layla was just as stubborn to not break eye contact as he was. Every time he tensed up slightly as he watched, her head would tilt ever so slightly sideways as her pale eyes scanned him intently, darting across and down his face like how someone would do when reading a page from a book.

He knew that look all too well from the countless times he'd himself had used it on others. It surprised him greatly to see it being turned on him, though he had to admit that when Layla wore the expression now she looked more like a little curious kitten than a threatening warrior. But what surprised him more (even if he was reluctant to admit it) was the small twinge of warmth in his chest that flared higher the longer he stared at her.

It wasn't bubbling anger or negative at all so what was it?

….Fondness?

… Affection?

As soon as the revelation had crossed his mind however, Khan's smile vanished and he cleared his throat.

"Go get changed" he looked pointedly at the door to the small bathroom just next door.

Layla stiffened.

She'd thought everything had been fine but just one look at his blank face now told her that obviously she was mistaken.

_Did I do something wrong? _

But even as she thought about it, Dr McCoy's voice hissed at her from a small corner of her brain.

_"No…you didn't do anything wrong …I don't think he's even sure himself"…But what? What is he so unsure of?_

She shook her head out slightly as she took her clothes bag and sat up wincing slightly as she felt her wounded skin on her side tug painfully. She rubbed at it quickly to sooth it, making sure to move slowly as she got to her feet and walked around Khan who tracked her with his eyes shrewdly as a hawk as she made her way to the bathroom door.

She paused and looked back at him

Her eyes flitting between the door and Khan nervously.

Khan's eyebrows rose ever so slightly with befuddlement and he couldn't help but wonder aloud. "You're worried?"

"No…" Layla murmured biting her lip slightly "I-I mean yes I- no I- I mean…never mind it's nothing..." she trailed off; flushing slightly pink as she quickly bustled into the bathroom, holding her clothes bag tight to her.

Khan kept his eyes on the spot she'd been in long after the doors had shut and frowned as he unpacked his clothes bag noticing briefly that he'd been provided underwear and shoes as well as clothes.

He sighed heavily however when he saw that the over-wear was merely another set of the black Starfleet shirt and pants with the boots. Had he not been mulling over the thoughts in his head he would've scowled as he rapidly switched sets of clothes.

_She says she's not worried but her face says otherwise…but could she possibly be worried for? Could it be herself?_

It was logical and perhaps even probable…but Layla didn't strike Khan as a selfish person despite the tough rebellious image she tried to maintain. He went through the list again in his head.

Even before this unpleasant situation occurred he could tell there was no love lost between Layla and Agents Lloyd and Novella even if she knew them well enough to call them by name. Admiral Lance, Captain Kirk, Commander Spock and the three doctors Leonard McCoy, Verity Jefferson and John Watson were definitely out of the equation as they had not been present so that left…

He froze just as he finished adjusting his new shirt.

_Me? She's worried about me?_

He remembered the large injury on her side as Dr Watson inspected it, only for his mind to flash back again to the point where she'd pushed him out of the way of the jump-ships attack.

_But…why?_

But before he could dwell on that he was snapped out of his thoughts by the thundering of feet from outside of the room. They couldn't be more than around the corner of the corridor.

The door to the bathroom opened and Layla quickly rushed in. She was wearing another black second skin stealth suit with her knee high black leather flat heeled boots with steel caps over the toes. Her hair was tied in that same messy side ponytail that he'd seen earlier, with a couple of thin jet black locks falling in her face, each strand standing out starkly against the pale skin and wide blue eyes.

Layla quickly tensed and she walked to stand beside Khan who'd also stood to his feet watching the door warily as a deep booming voice called from someway far up the corridor. It was far, but still enough for both of their fine tuned ears to catch.

"-do not underestimate them. Set rifles to maximum stun level!"

"But sir-"

"No buts! Besides these are the new models. They should be more than enough to take care of these two"

"…Crap"

Khan's focus momentarily wavered as he saw in his peripheral Layla's hand automatically going to the wound on her side.

He turned his eyes back to the doorway narrowing even more. Even with an Augments healing abilities, to fight with an injury like she had would be dangerous. The skin had barely healed over, if she moved too vigorously it would tear and she would start bleeding out again just as badly as before.

"Hide behind the door and when you see an opening run" Khan muttered as they heard the footsteps rush closer.

Layla looked up at him her eyes wide with worry.

"What about you?"

"I'll handle them but you go find somewhere to hide"

"But they have-"

"Those rifles aren't really that powerful-"

"Yes they are!" she hissed fearfully reaching out and grabbing, not his wrist but his dark shirt sleeve instead "I should know I designed these ones myself"

"What?!" Khan looked down on her in shock just as the security's leader's voice boomed down the length of the corridor again.

"Yes I designed weapons for Marcus just before he died." Layla looked down and for the first time she looked ashamed of herself. "I tried to delay the design submissions but it seems he actually managed to get them into mass production mode just before he died. Most of them were small, only hand held artillery at most. But…"

The last word came out so softly that he almost missed it, even though they were so close in proximity. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up on end.

"But" Layla looked up at him once more and for the first time he saw shame and guilt glisten in those pale eyes. "There was one time…two years ago…. Marcus…he…he asked me to design the hull of a…warship."

Khan's mouth suddenly felt very dry as the colour drained from his already pale face.

"A war ship"

"Yes a _Warship_." Layla bit out the word with extreme disgust "though it was never meant to be one. I had originally intended in my own designs for it to be my own personal escape. I thought it was the perfect plan. Design a ship then when it was finished I'd stow away on it whilst Marcus wasn't looking. A small ship with appropriate living and medical facilities, advanced warp capabilities and the latest in cloaking and weapons technology; just large enough to appear formidable yet efficient enough to be managed by a skeleton crew of one…of just _me_… But then he found my plans…and turned them against me into a bloody Dreadnaught class behemoth that he called …the Vengeance"

She shuddered letting go of his arm and gripping herself tightly as if she were trying to ward off cold.

"I'm not proud of what I did…I have essentially killed many people with merely a pencil and a piece of paper and am probably responsible for the deaths of many more" she looked away from Khan who was still staring at her with wide eyes as she turned her back on him, trying to shield her face from his gaze. "And that is blood on my hands which I will bear as long as I live…and rightfully so…"

She drifted off into silence and shut her eyes.

Khan felt something akin to a small tremble run through his system though from horror, anger or even a small semblance of wonder and respect, he could not tell.

He'd always thought the initial hull design of the Vengeance was remarkably sophisticated, even though it had been made by beings of lower intelligence. The entire ships flow had demonstrated the utmost efficiency for movement and human traffic with every terminal and station positioned at optimum position, whilst at the same time being tastefully sleek and smooth to look at.

Khan's mind was racing as he mulled over the events of the past year and a half with both elation and anger. The Io facility was where that ship's main construction had taken place. He'd been there and so had she during the process, right under his nose. Had he done more digging on the ships origins and early conceptual designs their paths might have crossed sooner.

It astounded him how many times the two of them might've passed by even in a corridor, even as she was surrounded by guards. What if he had even just glimpsed a sight of her earlier but not even recognised her as he did now, what with his mind so preoccupied by the safety of his crew. But now…here they were…and he didn't know what to do, both with her…and himself…

Khan reached forwards cautiously, his fingers grazing her shoulder to find her shivering as if cold though her body temperature seemed normal. When she did not flinch away he let his whole hand rest there, his thumb rubbing small circles over the spot it was draped over.

There was a deep hiss from behind the door.

"Three"

Layla looked back up to him her fear returning fresh on her face

"Two…_"_

Khan gave her shoulder a small squeeze. He tried to put as much as he could into that gesture, but it was strange. The idea of comforting someone was almost completely alien to him. Nonetheless she timidly reached up and held onto his hand herself, ignoring the tingles in her skin.

_"_On-"

"WAIT!" a new voice yelled over all the hubbub.

The two augments almost jumped out of their skins at the interference as they heard the scuffling of many feet come to an abrupt halt.

"Wait! J-just wait for-for a moment…phew!" it was the voice of John Watson and he sounded exhausted. He was wheezing and puffing as if he'd just been trying to out run a hungry cheetah.

"Sorry can't allow you to do that"

_Oh god is he…_

Layla's grip on Khan's hand tightened with shock as she heard the doctor's voice come closer till he was standing right outside the door.

"Get out of the way _Doctor_" the man that issued the order hissed angrily.

"No. No I don't think so." John sounded slightly nervous but he was standing his ground. "You see I have orders-"

"What a co-incidence" the leader eventually growled low "so do we. I just received a distress signal from Agent Eddy Lloyd saying that the _augments_" and at this he spat the word derisively "are to be subdued for the time being with force if necessary"

"Is that so?" John didn't sound impressed, on the contrary he sounded just as irritated as Khan now felt at being insulted.

"Yes it is. So I'm gonna ask you this one more time, _doctor_…get out of the way…or I'll make you"

There was a scuffling outside in which a couple of blows were definitely landed as well as one shot.

Khan looked down to see Layla's face blanch with dread, until they heard the gruff man's voice mumble angrily.

"Bloody bastard"

"That was me on a good day"

Khan was surprised, and a little impressed, to hear the aforementioned doctor's light voice quickly harden slightly into a commanding tone "You do know _lieutenant_ that before I became a doctor; I used to be a _commander_. And back in my day I did not take crap from sods like you, and I sure as hell will not do so now. Your so called orders may come from whatever agent you like but mine come from Admiral Lance. He said that I was to fetch Lay- I-I mean Agent Spectre and Mr Singh and take them to him _unharmed. _So unless you want to be court martialled for insubordination to a commanding officer _Lieutenant_ I suggest you and your men lower your weapons as soon as possible if you know what's good for you"

Khan's eyes narrowed with suspicious confusion as a silence sank over them all. Layla stared at the point where she thought John was standing outside.

"Lower your weapons" the leader gruffly grunted angrily. There were a couple of nervous mutterings but there was also the unmistakable clink as weapons were lowered.

"Thank you." John sighed with relief before snapping quickly "Now all of you piss off! I have patients to check on"

There was the scurrying of many feet as Khan leaned towards the doorway his presence activating the automatic opening function. Layla snapped out of her shock and noticed the tingling feeling in her arm turn into a burn again.

She snapped it away from him quickly and flexed it out as casually as she could.

Khan didn't comment but stood silently and surveyed the situation. John was standing with his back towards the door, both hands on his hips nodding smugly to himself with his cane lying on the floor as the last dregs of the section 31 security team skidded away down the hall.

"Well doctor" the corners of his mouth twitched upwards ever so slightly "aren't you just full of surprises"

"I haven't pulled rank in years" John admitted almost sounding wistful as his eyes glazed over.

"Did you enjoy it?" Khan raised his eyebrows with faint amusement.

"Oh god yes" John smirked before turning back to look at his charges.

"Right then…you all set to go?" he addressed Layla more than Khan because she was looking a little…out of sorts since he last left them.

It took her a full moment to realise he was addressing her and when she did she seemed to startle easily. "Oh! Oh right…Yeah…I'm ready"

John quickly looked worriedly up at Khan who narrowed his eyes warningly as if to say wordlessly

'yes something did happen but don't comment about it'

"Ok…Admiral Marcus is in his private office with Dr. McCoy and his mates from the Enterprise. Apparently something urgent has come up and they need to talk with you ASAP"

Khan nodded silently as they began to walk down the length of the corridor in time behind the good doctor, but Layla was curious.

"What's wrong? Did one of the tests come back badly or something?"

"No, no nothing like that. All the tests were fine" John said quickly before admitting a little guiltily "But I don't know why they want you in for a meeting…sorry…"

"No…thank you…for being honest about it" Layla gave him a small but genuine smile which was returned warmly by the doctor.

Nothing was said from that point onwards. Layla and John seemed to have reached a silent but comfortable agreement about each other and Khan didn't exactly know what to make of the man in front of him.

He wasn't like McCoy or Jefferson who made it quite clear that while they would openly care for Layla they were as comfortable around Khan as they would be around giant poisonous spiders, nor was he prejudiced like Kirk or Spock. He seemed to be the kind of person that read you as you were then and there with no previous judgments, just relying on his gut to tell him what was right from wrong. But more than that he genuinely seemed to care for his charges well-being and safety even if it meant his own reputation was tarnished.

It was highly confusing to the older augment how such a genuinely good person found himself allied with such a highly secretive and hostile association as Section 31.

_Nothing down here is what it seems_

He mused in his head as John paused in front of a door that was much fancier than all the others around them.

"here we are" he announced cheerfully as he pressed in the code to enter the room.

Layla and Khan stepped inside and saw Admiral Lance, looking undamaged and whole again, surrounded by four men and two women.

McCoy and Verity, like John, were wearing the standard white medical uniform, whilst Lance was in his Section 31 ensemble. But Layla's eyes didn't spare any of them another glance.

Kirk and Spock were all wearing the same of the black and more casual variation of the Starfleet uniform that Khan was along with a stranger who was short with a small but neat fuzz of red hair atop of his head.

"Agent Spect- I mean Layla" Lance quickly corrected himself as Khan fixed him with a hard glare. "this is-"

"Scotty, Chief engineer of the Enterprise, nice ter meet yer lassie" the man interrupted giving her a small wave which she timidly returned before his attention was diverted by seeing Khan who seemed to have adopted a very silent but disdainful expression as if he were forced to walk into a really boring executives meeting. "ah…uh…you're out again I see…uh"

Layla resisted the urge to giggle at Scotty's accent. Of course there were many agents from all over Earth that worked at Section 31 but still…

Her eyes quickly darted around the room trying to find something to distract her from the awkward tension as Khan looked down his nose at the Scotsman. Eventually her eyes fell to Spock, who gave her a small nod in recognition that she returned before staring openly at the woman beside him. She was younger than the Verity; way younger, probably in her mid twenties and built along the slender but curvy lines with admittedly a one of the best pairs of legs Layla had ever seen on another woman. She had dark chocolaty brown skin and long silky dark hair pulled up in a high ponytail behind her head, framing her attractive face. She wasn't dressed in any uniform that Layla knew and it was with a strange jolt that she realised that these must be what people referred to as "_casual"_ clothes.

_Wow…she gets to wear stuff like this every day?!_

Layla couldn't help but gaze at the woman's attire her fingers twitching from the effort not to just dash over and run her fingers over one of the long sleeves of the crème cashmere turtleneck she wore. The material looked so soft and inviting. Her eyes strayed to the fitted dark green capris pants. Not as tight as her current suit but still enough to flatter the shape of the leg attractively. Then she came to the sandals which she almost drooled over. So many years wandering around a cold space station Layla had grown very fond of her foot covering, especially her combat boots which she currently wore. But the design was just so pretty with the way the pale gold straps criss-crossed over the dark skin like little vines.

Layla quickly looked up again to eye the small clip that glittered faintly in the woman's hair only for her eyes to fall upon her face. Warm dark brown met pale icy blue as the two locked gazes for a moment. There was something soft in the formers eyes that the latter could not pin point exactly.

Uhura stared back at the girl with pity and allowed herself to be assessed. From what Spock had told her about being their enemy's daughter, the fierce lieutenant had been initially preparing a scathing diatribe. But what she hadn't prepared on seeing was a young girl with a dark messy ponytail dressed up like a spy but wearing an almost timid expression on her snow white face as she followed her father's footsteps like a nervous puppy.

_There is no way that she could be his kid! Not HIS!_

The communications officer was desperately resisting the urge to slap herself to wake up from this bizarre dream. How could that foul, tall, intimidating, sharp cheek-boned son of a bitch, Khan father such a tiny young lamb? Was the world finally going mad?! Did she not get the memo or something?!

Finally she mustered enough sense to cough audibly as Spock introduced her in his stiff monotonous tone.

"Miss Singh, Lieutenant Uhura, also of the USS Enterprise"

"Hello" Layla almost cursed herself for sounding so timid, but she needn't have worried because Uhura sounded just as nervous as she did.

"Hi…"

There was an extremely awkward pause.

Eventually Lance coughed loudly.

"Good now that that's over we can discuss things in further detail. For starters I do apologise if you both met some…interference on the way here" the Admiral looked at Khan whose face had tensed.

"if by interference you meant that lousy team of operatives your two pathetic agents sent down after a mere warning then you are…excused"

"Excused? Might I mention Mr Singh, Agents Novella and Lloyd might not have needed to send a distress signal at all if you didn't 'warn' them" Lance looked rather irritated. He did not like the appraising look Khan was fixing him with as he looked down imperiously at him.

"I may not have to have warned them at all if your agents had not attacked my daughter and instead acted like the mature adults they claim to be in the first place"

"hey don't drag me into this" Layla hissed through gritted teeth but Lance just steamrolled right over her.

"Oh dear" John muttered, his voice laced with dread.

"What Watson?" McCoy asked his colleague worriedly.

"Well…" john pointed to Layla where there plain for all to see her vein in her left temple was ticking and throbbing. Verity, McCoy, Kirk and Scotty all exchanged nervous looks the latter most gulping with apprehension. Uhura nervously looked at Spock for help. But the Vulcan merely raised an eyebrow silently saying it all.

'What exactly do you expect me to do about this. I have little to no power in this discussion at the moment.'

"Perhaps if said daughter had not provoked them earlier the incident might have been avoided."

"I'm standing right here you know-" Layla tried again but this time Khan's voice drowned her out.

"Perhaps she would not have to provoke anything if you people didn't-"

"ENOUGH! BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP NOW!"

Everyone turned to look at Layla whose face was flushed red with anger, her pale eyes flaring like two rattled miniature snow globes as she stormed her way over to stand in between the pair of men who like everyone else was staring at her with surprise, even Spock looked momentarily disarmed.

"I'm standing right here you know! And if you guys could start thinking twice about how you're treating me now instead of how I should've been treated to boost your own _precious _egos, things might get solved a lot faster " she growled to the room at large. "And while we're on the subject why don't we start treating each other better and not tear each other to shreds like dumb animals" she glared hard at Khan in particular who stood his ground though if his widened eyes were anything to go by, that might have been from shock.

Then there was a small cough. Every one turned round as Spock stepped forwards his face back once again stoic and expressionless, though there was a small gleam of what could only be described as quiet admiration in his eye.

"I believe Miss Singh does have a point. This meeting would benefit all of us if each party were to partake on civil groundings. And on that note might I suggest we address the matter at hand before begin dealing with less…important matters…"

Layla sighed with relief, glad that at least somebody had their priorities set in right.

Khan however seemed to resent the Vulcan's interruption rather bitterly.

"And what is so important that you've dragged us all the way here Mr Spock?"

If Spock showed any signs of offence or irritation at the tones he did not show it. In fact he only quirked an eyebrow.

"Your crew Khan"

"What about them?"

"The last time they were seen was when you were carrying out your life sentence of imprisonment amongst them four months ago."

"And?" Khan's eyes narrowed as his voice slid into a deadly hiss, that couldn't (or at least it seemed that way to Layla) hide the slight worry his eyes were currently showing.

"and there were supposed to be seventy two cryogenic tubes" Spock continued "But when they were checked upon this morning after the jump ship attack…only sixty one were accounted for"

"…What?" the anger in Khan's eyes dissipated almost at once to be replaced by fear as the back of his neck tingled with dread.

Kirk stepped forwards now though he really looked like he wanted to be anywhere but here.

"We don't know how or why, but there are now eleven augments on the loose…and we need your help to find them."

* * *

Yay! we finally get to the juicy part of the story. just think of everything else as introduction. now we come to the middle.

anyways. what do you think is gonna happen next and what do you think of Khan's and Layla's growing relationship? both are so awkward but will that make it blossom or wilt?

keep R&Ring for more

P.s. apologies for any OOCness.

Also I really quite liked the idea of adding Watson in there, I think I'll make him a recurring character. I don't know why but he really began to grow on me. He's similar to the JW from _Sherlock_ but he's not going to be entirely the same as he's gonna have a bit more of an _interesting _backstory to suit the ST Universe and some extra baddassery. btw yes I if you did notice I have copied a couple of stuff from _Sherlock_ but only because theses are my absolutely favourite tid bits that I just adore! lol! Hounds of Baskerville was one of the cutest Johnlock episodes! and a Study in Pink was such a great beginning to it all. X3 love it!


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: The Other Girl**

_"We don't know how or why, but there are now eleven augments on the loose…and we need your help to find them."_

Despite the shudder that ran through his spine, Kirk glared at defiantly at Khan whose eyes were narrowed as the corners of his lips curled in a tiny venomous sneer.

To him Kirk's plea, though the other man would deny it being so, was like that of a child's. A child that had argued with his parent only to realise that he needed their help to finish his homework.

"You want _my_ help? You must be truly desperate"

"Perhaps but so are you"

"Meaning?"

"Your crew that remains are still under our jurisdiction"

"And I know many ways in which I could free them all single handily"

"Oh I don't doubt it…" Now it was Kirk's turn to smirk as Khan's eyes narrowed.

"Are you mocking me?"

"Perhaps. Ears burning?" Kirk stood his ground as Khan took a step to tower over him.

Layla, who had kept standing to the side, rolled her eyes as she saw a familiar look of frustrated irritation cross Khan's face.

_Oh god, so that's where I get it from…_

She pinched the bridge of her nose. It was one thing to know where your traits came from, but on the other hand it was a completely different and disturbing experience to see such features manifest physically in front of your eyes...especially if they weren't your nicest ones.

Spock noticed her uneasiness at once and quickly took a silent step to stand beside her.

"Miss Singh given the nature of their…association, this discussion may take a while are you sure you would like to remain here?" he murmured softly.

Layla opened her mouth to speak but Khan's eyes snapped over to the pair of them.

"She is not going anywhere" he barked loudly his hands clenching into fists as his eyes met the Vulcan's.

Kirk watched on almost unable to contain himself. He was almost certain he'd caught the faintest trace of fear in Khan's eyes when he saw Layla had been about to speak. Even though she'd obviously been about to say "no" he still jumped the gun. Was he really that afraid of losing her already?

Khan's body stilled as he caught the tiny "che" from Kirk's mouth as he smirked.

_That cocky little bastard!_

Kirk had made it a point to be insulting, knowing how uncomfortable Layla would be and his pointy-eared green blooded first officer; he'd made it his business to point it out for all to see, for Khan to reveal his true emotions.

Kirk stepped forwards so that he was right up in Khan's face.

"We can help you. But you'll need to trust us. She's not going to be going anywhere any time soon, but Spock might have a solution that benefits us all"

"And if I refuse your help"

"Then congratulations, you'll have sent yourself, your crew and your daughter back to hell"

There was a silence as Khan looked over the man in front of him. The Augmented man didn't know whether to be angry or to be impressed by his opponent's guts.

Layla's eyes darted around the room. Was Kirk right? Was she never going to leave this place? Was Lance planning to continue to keep her hidden away? She really hoped it weren't true. But if it weren't true then that would mean that Kirk was lying and just using her as leverage. She hoped for his sake he wasn't, she'd had enough of being used and waved around like a trophy on the shelf.

_But still it couldn't hurt to…_

She looked towards Lance. His face was pale with fear that only seemed to increase when he locked eyes with her. He was twisting his hands together and his jaw was clenched and there was the faintest glisten of sweat on his brow. He wasn't nervous…he was terrified and angry. Kirk had exposed his hand.

"Oh you dirty little-" Layla breathed.

Her comment startled Khan and Kirk from their silent standoff. They turned. Her face was livid, her eyes flashing and her fists were clenched and trembling as she strode over to Lance.

"Aye now he's in for it" Scotty gulped.

"Stay back" Spock said quietly as he pulled Uhura and Verity back a little to stand with the engineer and doctors.

Layla ignored the exchange and stared down the Admiral who was shrinking back a little in his seat.

"You f-ing bastard"

"Spectre! Spec! please let me go!" he gulped as she reached out and grabbed him by the scruff of his uniform. "I'm sure we can-"

"Shut up!" she hissed tightening her grip ever so slightly. "Shut the f- up!"

"Agent Spectre unhand him now" Verity's voice clipped sternly as she slipped out of her pocket a hypospray filled with a light transparent blue liquid, but the girl ignored her, her grip now tightening so much that the material of the man's jacket was being plucked apart from the stitching.

"You were never going to let us out of here were you? Were you?!" she growled dragging him so that his torso was bent over the table.

"N-n-"

"Don't lie to us Lance" Layla spat out his name. "We have spent fourteen years being lied to. We know liars, and we won't take it anymore"

_Us? We? _

Khan tilted his head to the side. What was Layla talking about? Neither he nor she had known each other till about a week ago…so who was she-

"Layla may not have what it takes to kill you…but I do…"

Khan's eyes widened.

"Layla what are you-"

But as soon as Khan saw her eyes he knew that this person he was seeing before him…was not the same girl that he had entered the room with.

"Jesus Christ…" John muttered but unlike before his voice was filled with wonder.

"Dr. Watson?" Kirk glanced towards the shorter man who stepped forwards carefully towards Layla who was still holding Lance up by the scruff of his clothes.

"Ahem" John coughed politely. "Excuse me miss?"

Layla's head turned sharply to assess him quickly.

"You are John Watson"

"Yes I-I am"

For a moment her eyes scanned him shrewdly before her shoulders slowly relaxed.

"Layla has quite a respect for you"

"She does?" had he not been feeling so terrified John would have been pleasantly surprised and flattered to hear this. "I-I'm glad to hear that."

"Not that I see any reason to" she rolled her eyes, ignoring the shock on the Doctor's face, before turning back to Lance. "Now as for you Admiral…what should I do? Rip out your teeth one by one or strangle you or cut you like a blender with another scalpel?" The man now looked genuinely terrified as he spluttered.

"Hang on a moment that means…yesterday…it wasn't Layla that threw the scalpel it was...you?" McCoy sounded almost horrified.

"Yes it was me…"

Scotty took a step back at the smug and sinister leer that crossed over her face.

"And who exactly are _you_ if not Layla Singh?" Spock's eyebrows furrowed, the only sign of the concern he dared show.

Uhura stepped closer to him her eyes wide with sudden fear.

The Not-Layla seemed to notice this and smirked.

"I. Am. Kali."

The statement made Kirk's skin feel itch like millions of ants were scurrying underneath the surface of it all over his nerves. Oh god what Pandora's Box had they opened this time?

"hmm...ah yes…I could always break each of your bones one by one. What do you think _Daddy_ _Dearest_?" Kali tilted her head towards Khan who was still staring at her, his body as still as stone.

Whilst this other…personality claimed to be separate from Layla she still shared her face, and he had to admit he preferred the sweet smile to that of the sadistic, merciless and pitiless gleam in Kali's eye.

Khan stayed silent and Kali pouted mockingly. "Party pooper! Ah well, like I really cared about your opinion anyway-AHH!"

Then suddenly Kali, let go of Lance's shirt to clutch at her scalp.

"NO! No you little bitch what are you doing?" she hissed as she fell to her knees.

"Sorry who-"

"Oh can the drama Kali and stop throwing a hissy fit!" the girl hissed and Khan recognised at once from the snarky tone that it was Layla talking again. But then she twitched and clutched at her head and Kali spoke again.

"Shut up you cow! I'm the only reason you're still alive in this hell hole!"

"Survival isn't living brat." Layla shook her head and held onto one of her wrists which seemed to be trying to claw at her own scalp. "Don't you even think about it!"

_Wow…who let Jekyll and Hyde out of their book? _

Kirk thought as absolute horror swept through him as Layla and Kali continued to mutter nasty insults under their shared breath until finally there was a loud cry of:

"Enough Kali! Just shut up and go to sleep!"

Layla's legs buckled beneath her and she clutched onto the edge of the desk for support.

She breathed heavily as sweat poured down her face.

"Shit!" she hissed as she lowered herself down to sit on the floor. Her head was swimming as Kali took her own sweet time to slip into the black darkness that was her own space at the back of Layla's head.

_Two years cold turkey, so why now? Why bloody now?_

She looked up at all the pale faces full of concern, shock and horror, her eyes eventually falling on Khan.

He looked absolutely stunned. Had the situation not been so grim or embarrassing Layla would have laughed at the expression on his face, but given the current situation she did not. She could not.

She quickly got to her feet, ignoring the worried looks she was getting all around her as she stumbled towards the doors which opened at once to admit her.

"Hey careful kid-" McCoy called after her as did Verity who stepped forwards a hand out stretched to reach out to her consolingly.

"Don't!" she cried out flinching away from the doctor's hands. "Don't touch me…please…" she held onto herself shivering

_Marcus was right about me…_

She felt her eyes sting as the realisation hit her full on in the chest like a stab wound from a knife.

_I'm never gonna be able to leave this place…Not now…not ever…not like this…_

"…I…I need some air…"

"Layla wait-" Verity tried to reach forwards again but she was already running out the door.

There was a silence as the faint footsteps of the young girl died out in the distance.

Spock at the door feeling his mind flooded with both human like worry and scientific wonder.

He had read a lot about the human psyche and in response to his readings had even looked into the many disorders and that had once been prevalent in human society. Multiple personalities by far the most mysterious and still controversial of his studies, and it surprised him that during the mind-meld two nights ago, he had not been able to see this double persona of Layla's. Usually many people who had multiple personalities tended to have memory blanks during the periods the other personalities took control of the body. But it did not seem so with Layla and Kali. If anything both personas were remarkably aware of each other and their shared memories to such a degree that they were able to communicate with one another.

Unfortunately though, this didn't seem to deter the more destructive personality and Spock was quite certain that if Kali was given the free reign of that augmented body they would all be in for a hell that would be worse than the one Khan had unleashed several months prior.

Speaking of the Augment…

Khan stared at the doorway his mouth dry and his head whirring around as a multitude of confused thoughts swirled around it, trying to piece together a puzzle that never seemed to end.

He was faintly aware of small mutterings from the group of spectators at the side of the room but he wasn't too concerned about those. They could wait. He had other matters to deal with.

He turned around to face a bewildered Admiral Lance who was resettling his antiquated glasses on the bridge of his nose with renewed vigour.

"Well…that's the last time I'm letting her near me without an escort" he muttered. "Or let her anywhere near anyone else for that matter." He made a movement to grab his communicator. But no sooner had his fingers twitched to the little object on the edge of the wooden desk did a large pale fist slap down hard upon it, crushing it into tiny fragments of metal and wiring.

"Don't you dare even think about it" Khan growled as he stood up to his fullest height to tower over the Admiral who gulped at finding himself under the wrath of another Augment only minutes after escaping the clutches of another.

Khan's eyes narrowed as several hands flew to pull out phasers, including Uhura's, who seemed to have hidden hers in her purse she was carrying.

_Foolish humans._

But none the less he made no inclination to move away from his spot. Instead he glared sidelong at Kirk, who was currently closest to him with his phaser pointed at the side of his head.

"I would suggest Kirk that you and your friends put down your weapons. We would not want another embarrassing display of your ineptitude for battle scenarios, like we had on the Vengeance"

"Step away from the Admiral. And maybe I might consider listening to the likes of you" Kirk snapped his finger twitching to pull the trigger.

"You might consider it? How very kind of you" Khan sneered mockingly as he took a lazy step away from the desk and it took everything in the young captain to not lunge at him and punch his face in.

"Che! For a supposed organisation of peace you and your precious Starfleet do a remarkable job of making things hellish for those who do not comply to your wishes or ideals. … you torment my own flesh and blood to the point of absolute mental fragility and then you demand my help. How two faced you are…I should kill you all now and spare myself the pain of having to deal with the likes of you."

"You would die before you'd even get the chance" Uhura snarled as she stood by Scotty who was looking fearful as he held out his phaser. However nobody could really blame him for that. After all it was he who had shot down Khan on the Vengeance the last time and he did not think that he'd be allowed another shot without getting one of his limbs ripped clean off at the very least.

Indeed the Scotsman's face paled even more as Khan assessed Uhura with contemptuous loathing.

"Ah yes I remember you now Mr Spock's _companion_. I would suggest that you be careful with your choice to shoot… I have no qualms about killing a woman on the battlefield"

The corners of Khan's mouth twitched upwards as Spock's mask of indifference cracked ever so slightly as the brown eyes flashed with a split second's worth of anger.

"Stop" John Watson stepped forwards looking worried but firm. He like the other two doctors was not holding up weapons but he was still on his guard none the less as he stepped into their midst.

"Doctor Watson for your own safety stand down," Kirk ordered but John shook his head as he made to stand in the line of fire. He wasn't defending Khan…but he wasn't allowing any of them to fire either.

"I'm sorry Captain but please hear me out." he then turned to Khan his face nervous but determined. Khan narrowed his eyes at the man.

John Watson was a good person, one of the few that he could tolerate in this room, and he rather resented the thought of killing him, even if he had absolutely no choice.

"Mr Singh…Khan…you cannot do this…not now…No matter what harm Starfleet has done to you…your crew or even your daughter in the past, no matter how grievous cannot be undone now. I'm not saying it shouldn't be addressed" he added quickly as the Augment's eyes turned into dangerous slits "it absolutely should be rectified. But how can that even happen if we keep focusing on the past and not the present?"

"Dr Watson's right Khan" Kirk agreed though he kept his finger on the trigger of his phaser "… Layla…she needs you… you're crew needs you…you can't be their captain or her father if you're so busy fighting others for your own revenge…So let me ask you one more time…will you or will you not help us find those eleven augments…"

There was silence as Khan stared down the Captain, his icy eyes assessing him coldly. Oh how he hated to feel like a fool at the hands of his enemies.

But his feelings aside it didn't stop Kirk from being right…He could plot his personal vendetta against Starfleet till kingdom come and still he and his crew and his daughter would be nowhere except for on the run living a life of fleeing and struggling to survive.

They'd spent so long running from people. Fighting as well had proven futile as they'd, the augment's, fought amongst themselves as they had learnt to do so back on Earth…

Khan took a deep breath and his eyes shut for a moment.

_'Superior ability breeds superior ambition'_

Those were words from a time of Earth's ignorance and celestial loneliness, where man believed he was by far the superior race in the solar system and longed to create or find life to match and or surpass it to survive…but Khan was no longer in the Twentieth Century and the Twenty Third age of the world was much larger than even he had ever imagined.

Too large for any one or any race in its entirety to fight alone…for now…

His eyes opened but they did not look or make contact with any other persons as he spoke softly but clearly.

"If I agree to help you…will you allow her to leave this place?"

"Yes" Kirk nodded as well so that Khan could see his answer clearly "and when all this is over you and your crew will be freed too. But not here."

"There are many planets and planetoids in Federation space that have reasonable resources for establishing and growing a colony." Spock spoke up exchanging a quick glance with his captain who gave him a reassuring look. It seemed like they'd gotten through at last.

"And what of non-Federation space?" Khan gritted his teeth as he saw Spock's eyebrows furrow again slightly.

"Given the Inter stellar political circumstances it would be more logical that you and your people would benefit greatly from having Federation support and protection."

"But we wouldn't be allowed on Earth again?"

"No…" Lance agreed solemnly leaning forwards in his chair "but I daresay if in a few generations your descendants may be able to contest that"

Khan resisted the urge to roll his eyes. No matter how much they were sugar coating and skirting around it everything spelt out one word.

Exile…

However it was a better exile than what they'd been dealt with before. At least this time if things went right…he and his crew, his family, would find a place of their own in which they would thrive in peace like they'd wanted. There were just a few things that needed to be finalised.

"I agree to help you" Kirk, Spock, Uhura and Scotty all began to pull down their phasers "but ONLY on three conditions"

The firearms quickly stilled mid drop.

"And they are?" Lance quirked an eyebrow.

"One, you free my daughter, let her leave this life.

"Done!" Lance nodded but then added as an aside "but given her mental state we will have to keep her under surveillance and weekly check-ups just to see if she has any issues assimilating into normal life at least until this situation has been completely taken care of"

Khan paused for a moment but then nodded in agreement before continuing. "Secondly I need complete access to my security details, bank accounts from everything under my Alias John Harrison and that includes his clearance status as well as resources"

Again another nod though this one was a tad more reluctant than the first one.

"And three…I get to see and wake up seven members of my crew to work with me"

"Like hell that's going to happen!" Kirk cried out pulling up his phaser again but Spock cut across him allowing his firing arm to swing comfortably by his side.

"Captain considering we are to be apprehending eleven augmented humans with phenomenal mental and physical strength, our own numbers and skills are fairly outmatched even with Khan assisting us. That being said…" his brown eyes turned cold as he and Khan locked each other in a tense stare down "seven is quite a large number and would be tipping the scales too far in your favour, I would deem two to be more than enough."

"If you want me to help this operation to succeed I will need at least five of my people to assist me not to mention one extra for Layla"

"And why would the kid need one augment of her own?" McCoy rolled his eyes derisively as Scotty nodded in agreement.

"Aye especially since the young lassie awreddy has another person existin' inside 'er head?"

"Because she would need some form of protection from the others" Khan growled in irritation. "I will not have my daughter be _guarded_ by pathetic excuses for the men and women you call your agents."

Lance looked ready to hit Khan. He himself had trained many of the agents and knew a lot of them had marvellous skill in their fields and as such he took Khan's swipe as an insult to his teaching. But on the outside he held himself together as best he could.

"Fine…Layla gets one of our guards and one of yours, you get four members of your crew and we have our own agents out there on the field working alongside you as well as Captain Kirk and his crew's involvement…does that sound fair enough to you?" Verity sighed in exasperation.

He looked around at them all again his eyes eventually finding John who was now standing nervously twiddling his thumbs as he stood in the middle of all the negotiations, looking so out of place. The man shrugged and gave him a look that said.

'hey it's up to you I'm fine with anything that happens here'

Khan's mouth twitched to make a scathing comment but then he stopped himself. Four Augments by his side was not so bad and one with Layla…of course he'd have to be very careful about his choice but still…five of Sixty one freed… plus extra facilities and agents of section 31 at his disposal.

Of course there was the fact that he'd have to work with Kirk and his crew but then again some sacrifices must be made for the greater good.

"We have an accord" He sighed and all the phasers in the room were finally holstered.

"Now if you will excuse me…I have to go find my daughter…"

* * *

Sunset had past and dusky twilight was dwindling into the darkness of night, but the city below didn't stop its hustle and bustle as life surged through the streets of San Francisco. To many people living in the city, the remarkable view, despite its beauty, would not have been so surprising.

But to Layla it couldn't be more wondrous. She leaned over the railing of the balcony excitedly trying to keep her eyes on the moving traffic, listen to the busy hubbub of street noises.

Then suddenly the angle changed and her face was currently hit by the full view of the city that she seemed to start slipping down towards so that the blood quickly began rushing into her head. She gave a startled yelp as she began slipping, down and down and-

At once two large arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her sharply up so that her back hit a broad hard chest, her legs dangling in the air.

"What were you thinking?" a deep baritone growled as she was carried away from the balcony ledge and through a pair of glass doors which opened at once to admit them into a spacious living room of a large apartment.

Even in the dim light it was easy to see that the décor was quite simple but modern with white walls, grey carpeted floors and black furniture as the main theme for the interior, the only splashes of colour coming from the occasional painting on the wall or decorations on various surfaces like vases or unnecessary little statuettes.

Layla however did not notice any of these features as she tried to stop herself from writhing uncontrollably in Khan's firm hold. As much as she knew that she could trust him it still took a lot of effort to keep her irrational fear from taking hold of her from the sudden contact and turn her into a nervous wreck.

Thankfully she didn't have to deal with the connection for very long and before the unpleasant tingles on her skin could turn into searing heat she'd been plonked down onto a large black leather sofa. She quickly scrambled away from Khan who was glowering at her his pale eyes flashing with both anger and…

"Do NOT endanger yourself like that again is that clear!"

Nope just anger.

"Y-yes sir"

Khan stilled at once. She'd never said that to him before.

"What did you just call me?"

"Uh…'sir'?…" Layla blushed to the roots of her hair suddenly finding the stitching in the black leather _very_ interesting. "Why? What else are you expecting me to call you?"

Khan stared at her silently, his eyes scanning across her face as if trying to catch her mocking him. But try as hard as he might he could not see any signs of falsehood in her face.

"I do not know" he admitted his voice lowering into a much softer tone as he thought over his answer.

He didn't like the way she'd said 'sir'. It implied too much to him that she saw him like how she saw Marcus, and as much as he liked the authority and power from such a title, he would not be compared to the likes of such an inferior yet monstrous man, especially not by his own flesh and blood. He suppressed his anger quickly before answering just as quietly as before.

"What do you want to call me?"

She looked down at the lining on the furniture to distract herself from looking at him as she mumbled. She knew what she really wanted to say but something held her back.

_No…he probably wouldn't have liked it any way…_

But there was another something in her that made her tongue slip.

"Can I call you father-I-I mean Khan?" she stuttered gulping and praying he didn't hear the first bit.

He had.

Indeed Khan's eyes had widened as her mouth had formed around at the sound of the first "f". He stared at her for a long moment in which she squirmed uncomfortably.

_Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap! Where's the weaponed jump-ship when you need one! Please let it shoot me now!_

"Father is alright with me"

Layla's head snapped up at once.

"R-really? You don't mind?"

He knelt in front of her to look her in the eye questioningly as he read her expression.

"Why would I mind? You are my…child…after all"

She was extremely nervous, what with the way her fingers twitched in her lap and the way she avoided making eye contact. But she was also afraid; he could see the slight tremble over her skin.

"Why are you so scared of me?" he muttered in wonderment.

"I'm not scared of you" she answered just as quietly.

"Oh?"

"I'm not!" she flushed indignantly pouting a little despite herself. Khan smirked. "I-I-I'm just not used to this…it's not like I've ever had a father…I don't want to stuff it up…like _she_ did earlier…"

"I see…" Khan nodded though he made no move to elaborate. Ever since he'd managed to find Layla they'd had some sort of unspoken agreement never to mention her other personality Kali out loud. Layla was grateful for this, she'd been expecting Khan to be disgusted with her weakness, and she'd told him so herself. But he'd only said: _"Weaknesses can be overcome in time"_

She wished that could hold true for everything but unfortunately for her…

"And what of a mother?" Khan asked quietly trying to deviate the topic as best he could. Never before had he found it so difficult to actually _talk_ to someone let alone on a personal level.

"My mother?"

Layla looked at him, finally meeting his gaze. There was something brimming behind in the depths of those pale eyes that he couldn't read that clearly.

Anger…confusion…sadness…fondness…all swirling in a haunting icy storm as melancholy seemed to seep into every inch of her face, making her look older and more careworn.

"I haven't seen my mother in nine years…"

His eyes flickered over the rest of her looking for other signs of distress, but he only noticed that she was wearing the white hospital pyjamas from Starfleet Medical centre. His gaze found the drawstrings of her pants which had been tightened almost all the way to grip at her waist so that the hem of her pants didn't trail on the floor. It never ceased to amaze him how tiny she was.

"…What happened to her?" Khan's voice was almost a whisper.

Layla didn't look up. Instead she rested her cheek onto her pulled up knee.

"…I don't know…" she admitted quietly. "She was there for me when I was little, always. We shared the same quarters. She used to tell me stories and read to me, help me put on my clothes, play with me, hold me during a medical check-up, and then at the end of the day she would brush out my hair and sing me to sleep. And then…one day…I woke up and…she just wasn't there anymore…"

Her eyes gently shut as her body curled in upon itself like a protective cocoon. She wasn't crying…but Khan was quick to notice that she was not doing so, not because of her pride, but rather because her grief seemed much too deep to do so.

So that was how Marcus had done it. This was why she couldn't bare the touch of others on her skin.

Khan's fists clenched by his sides. He was thankful her eyes were shut because she would have been really afraid of the furious look that flashed over his face as he processed the information. One piece of data stood out to him most prominently.

_Nine years ago… _

She would've only been five years old and probably smaller than she already was. Too small and far too young, even by augments standards, to start looking after herself independently.

Images of the rooms of the Section 31 quarters, both at the Io and Earth compounds, floated through his mind unbidden but not unheeded. Polished metallic tables and surfaces in the most up to date medical rooms and workshops, overly clean and sterile air conditioned atmosphere, top food standards...in short Section 31 was the most privileged of Starfleet's forces.

But even that didn't change the fact that for this young girl in front of him, it was merely a gilded cage and on the inside of those bars was a cold world mercilessly detached from the warmth and vitality of life that existed outside.

He reached forwards carefully brushing one of the several mussed up jet black stray locks of hair away from her face. Faintly he was reminded of his own hair especially the front locks which almost always fell in front of his eyes unless they were tamed by a comb.

There was a beeping noise from a clock on the mantelpiece and they both looked up. It was half past twelve o clock.

"I guess I should…go to sleep" Layla muttered yawning widely.

"Yes you should." Khan murmured softly stepping back to allow her to get up off the sofa.

"Yeah…shopping for clothes…my proficiency test for Starfleet Academy, you waking up your crew and then finding out about those escapees" Layla ticked off on her fingers as she stumbled off to a small set of stairs that led up to a second level.

"We do indeed have a long day tomorrow" Khan agreed following her with his eyes as she slowly began to take the first step. But then she paused, taking a moment to look at him fully.

"Goodnight…father"

Her voice was small but in the quiet of the new apartment around them it seemed to be as clear as a bell.

Khan nodded to her silently, noticing that as she began walking up the stairs she was smiling softly.

The corners of his mouth twitched upwards.

"Goodnight Layla" he murmured softly.

There was a pause and then her voice called down smugly from the top of the stairs.

"You do know I could hear that right?"

"Go to bed! Now!" Khan barked holding down his chuckles as Layla giggled all the way up to her room.

* * *

Wowzers! that was a knockout and a half to right. yeah so Layla has multiple personalities. in truth in my original idea for the fic before it was first published I had planned for her to be a really psychopathic killer kind of gal like Kali, but then I also wanted well what I gave you guys in chapter 2 and 3. so I decided to have both of them rolled into one...in a really twisted way. i don't think I've yet seen a Khan daughter or OC in this particular fandom with multiple personalities yet so i hope it wasn't too weird.

So yeah stuff seems to be moving along and Khan might be able to wake up new augments. I already have one name down pat but I still need four other names so if any of you have any suggestions feel free to post it in a review.

Think of it as a little...contest just for fun's sake.

Just three things to keep in mind.

1. The names have to be easily readable (because I suck at pronouncing really complicated names),

2. they have to be unusual or exotic (most of the names I've seen of the augments are rather unique in comparison to the other characters in ST)

3. They must have a meaning that can be traced.

may the best reader win.

hope you enjoyed and once again any OOCness just glaze over please.

Keep R&Ring for more.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: The Bonds That Tie**

**_CRACK!_**

Khan's eyes snapped open as the sky outside the window was illuminated for a fraction of a second. He quickly glanced just in time to hear the loud thundering from the sky as rain pelted down onto the windows like a long drumroll.

He couldn't remember the last time in his life when he had voluntarily rested at regular/normal intervals. Usually he just waited it out until he'd exhausted himself before he'd allow himself to sink into a natural state of slumber; otherwise he found it extremely difficult.

He looked around. He was still in the living room of the large new apartment that he and his daughter were currently residing in.

With a sigh he allowed his body to lean back and sink into the black leather arm chair by the fire as he drifted into his thoughts.

Tomorrow morning, or rather later _this_ morning, he reminded himself as he glanced over to the clock on the mantelpiece that now read two hours past midnight, he'd have to choose his small squad of five Augments from a range of sixty one.

Five out of sixty one…to track down eleven augments…

_But which eleven were they?_

Khan shut his eyes as his fingers clenched on the arms of the chair. It was infuriating that he didn't even know who he was supposed to be looking for. Many of his crew were trained to kill, torture but worst of all blend in to their surroundings.

Of course being their leader Khan was the most powerful but there were those that had skill sets that even he could not match. Most of these skill sets were genetically in built into each Augments genes whilst some were chosen to be learnt voluntarily.

For Khan's squad to work he needed people that could give him a wider perspective.

But skills were just part of the picture. He needed people he could trust…especially if he was going to entrust to one of them the safety of his own child…

And there were only two people out of those full seventy two crew that he'd ever trust to that extent…and he did not know if they were still with him…and if by some horror not one of them were there then who would he trust?

Another crack of lightning and thunder rolled by and his thoughts quickly turned to the girl upstairs. He wondered if she'd been awake long enough to see this…her first storm...

* * *

_Note to self, read the fine print before I sign up for any job ever again_

McCoy thought sardonically as he chewed on the food in his mouth and stared around the table he was seated at. The image of Spock and Kirk eating with him in their casual wear was hardly unusual given their friendship but sitting with _them_…

Khan and Layla were sitting opposite them at the table under the shade of a big green tree in the bright spring sun…and let's just say things were getting a little too weird for the doctor's sake.

The adult augment wasn't eating. He was staying silent and watchful of their surroundings, his large hands occasionally twitching to touch his own neck where a thin collar like band of metal was clipped around barely noticeable against the pale skin. Occasionally McCoy saw his eyes quickly flicker over to Layla as she sat and ate more than the four grown men could probably consume all together.

_Please don't tell me she has Tribble DNA in her too?_

The Doctor swallowed and decided to distract himself from his thoughts as he saw the girl sink her teeth into a whole and juicy apple.

The smacking crack as she quickly tore a reasonable chunk of the fruits flesh, attracted the attention of a group of teenage boys at a close by table that quickly turned to look like dogs to a whistle, only for most of their eyebrows to shoot up into their hairlines.

McCoy couldn't blame them. Maybe when he was their age, which already felt like an entire a hundred years ago, he might have had the same reaction.

Despite being merely fourteen the girl had a rather mature, even sensual, grace about her as she leant back languidly in her chair, one elbow propped up on the seats back and the other arm holding up the red fruit to her equally red lips. She was dressed again in a sleeveless version of her stealth gear with a short black jacket that covered everything yet still somehow managed to accentuate whatever excuse for curves she had so far and show them off fantastically.

She swallowed and yawned behind her apple in her hand. It had been a long night for her. Firstly she'd tried to sleep but then the sounds of the storm were so loud and so terrifying. She had thought of going back down to Khan downstairs and staying up with him but the thought of running away like a scared little kid made her blood boil with prideful disdain. So stubbornly she spent her night cuddled up in a ball trying to keep herself warm.

Now however everything was bright and mostly dry as the clouds were travelled further inland or dissipated slowly leaving a clear blue sky and a warm sun shining down from above.

She stretched out her long legs before crossing them over, the material stretching over her legs as they descended into the fitted black boots.

One of the boys let out a low wolf whistle under his breath.

Kirk smirked under his breath as Khan, alerted by the whistle, gave a sharp look over to the group of boys who immediately backed away into their seats with their tails between their legs. It took some time before all were sitting back down, though some kept sneaking hopeful glances at Layla as she continued to devour her apple.

It had only been a day since her last meal, but it felt more like a week had passed she was so hungry. Being an augment she didn't need as much food and sleep as other humans, though she still was just as heavily reliant on water, hence why she quickly grabbed and drained half the water bottle in front of her in one go.

"Whoa kid! Take it easy, it's not like the water's going anywhere" McCoy quickly put a hand up to stop her as she spluttered a little.

"I'm fine" she coughed before. "Oh hell that hit the spot" she grinned in relief

The boy's from before all began to crane over their table to look at her again, one of them even gulping as she heaved a huge sigh her chest expanding and contracting as she leant back a little further so that her head craned up to look at the green foliage of the tree above her.

She couldn't get over the colour of the leaves, nor the smell for that matter. Yes the smell. The fresh smell of life was everywhere around her in this park. In the grass, the trees and heck even the people. Years of living amongst metal and sterile equipment and now finally something her olfactory senses could appreciate fully. Oh it was heaven. Even if it could only last for a few hours, today.

"I would refrain from reclining too much in this particular spot" Spock suggested calmly. He too wasn't eating but sitting calmly and observing the augments behaviour. Her demeanour had changed drastically from the last time he'd seen her the day before. Mostly she was excited, as anyone would be in her current situation, but also there was a hint of sadness and longing that seemed to follow every new experience encountered.

Layla quickly scanned around the area with her eyes assessing every single vantage point closely but as far as she could tell, the park was large and green and peaceful. There were plenty of people up and about, relaxing, walking or enjoying themselves in various activities on the grass. Her eyes completely skimmed over the group of boys close by, who were now looking a little disappointed at the lack of acknowledgement.

"What? Why? I don't see anything wrong." she quickly turned to blink up innocently back at the Vulcan, who stared at her blankly.

Kirk knew that look all too well. It was the same expression he was often graced with whenever he did something impulsive and completely surprising, though this time it had been triggered by something completely different. As Layla had spoken to him, she'd accidently batted those pretty little light blue eyes and had found himself momentarily stumped as to what to do next. He was unsure whether or not she was aware of the effect of her innocent yet alluring behaviour had on other people that were attracted to her.

Khan meanwhile didn't know which emotion he should succumb to. He was annoyed at the unwanted male attention Layla was receiving from barely developed stupid boys, whilst at the same time he was amused to her obliviousness to their existence. But most of all he felt relieved.

She'd not lost this part of her innocence; she was still pure, untainted and whole. Not that that would matter when it came down to proving herself as a victim of circumstance in front of the Starfleet Officials.

He touched the inhibitor collar around his neck. It had been programmed to painfully shock him every time he "disobeyed" an order or tried to take it off, and to knock him out should he become too aggressive.

And the worst thing was that it was made to track down each and every one of his movements.

_Like a dog on a leash_

He scowled darkly.

There was the clacking of shoes on pavement and they all turned their heads to see Uhura dashing towards them dressed in tight blue jeans, short dark brown boots a white top, and brown leather jacket carrying a moderately sized matching leather handbag over her arm.

"Sorry I'm late" she puffed more at Spock than at anyone else as he, indeed she completely turned her back on Khan, not that he cared in the slightest. The woman could go jump off a cliff and he wouldn't have batted an eye.

"Judging from your breathlessness I take it that your idea to take the public transport did not go according to plan?" the Vulcan noted standing up and pulling up a chair for her which she graciously accepted.

"You could say that" She turned to Layla who was still chomping on the apple.

"You good to go?" she asked slightly awkwardly her hands ghosting over the slight bulge in the leather of her bag.

"Almost" Layla then shot a sharp look at Uhura who stiffened.

"Kali won't be making any appearance for a long while. So you won't be needing that phaser I can assure you."

"What?"

"Don't worry" Layla shrugged "I don't blame you, if we could have been separate entities I would've stunned her long ago too"

"It's not meant to stun you…just to protect you…" Uhura looked a little embarrassed flicking her ponytail behind her shoulder in an attempt to be nonchalant.

"Right…_protect_ me…" Layla snorted before taking one last crunch out of the apple which was now simply a chewed out core with a stalk sticking out one end. She quickly aimed it, her wrist flicking deftly and the finished fruit thumped neatly into the depths of a nearby bin several meters away.

"Good shot" Kirk's eyebrows rose impressed but Layla just shrugged.

"Meh I've gone further" she stood up and straightened up her own jacket. "So what do we do?

"Well I don't know about these…guys…" Uhura gesticulated towards the men still seated at the table, sparing Khan a look of deep disdain which he returned with interest. "But as far as I know you're coming with me"

"Where?" Khan's eyes narrowed dangerously and everyone stiffened in their seats.

"The Mall" Uhura's mouth tensed into a thin line as she gave the man an equally contemptuous look.

Despite their distance, Layla had to admit she was impressed by the older woman's guts, but more than that she was intrigued.

"A Mall? What's that?"

Uhura's face softened slightly and her tone became less stiff as she nodded. "A mall's a place where you shop for stuff"

"What kind of stuff?"

Khan almost cringed with pity at the excitedly curious look over the girls face as Uhura tried to explain herself.

"Well…merchandise stuff like clothes, shoes-"

"In short everything that's absolute bloody useless" McCoy muttered under his breath rolling his eyes.

Kirk caught the look and snorted softly in agreement.

Uhura shot both men a withering look and they shrank slightly away from her.

Spock raised a brow at all of them the small twinkle in his eye the only indication of his amusement on his blank face.

"I do believe we are on a schedule"

"Right! Right" Uhura shook out her head quickly. "Ok so we'll be off and we'll meet you back at HQ right?"

"Yes that is the plan" Spock nodded once as they all stood up.

"Good…well then…see you all later" Uhura gave a brief smile to all except Khan who instead had turned to look down on Layla who pursed her lips to stop herself smiling.

She hadn't felt this excited since she was…

_Hang on? I don't think I've ever been this excited ever!_

But her happiness was so great that it pushed aside those thoughts as Khan put a hand lightly on her shoulder and leant down slightly to look her in the eye.

"Be careful" he murmured so quietly that only her superior hearing would pick it up.

"I will…father…" Layla could not find any more words to say, mostly because she was afraid she'd burst out laughing she was so happy.

There was a tiny cough and the two of them quickly stepped away from each other. Khan scowled slightly as Layla almost bounced over to follow Uhura away from the café. That was until she turned her head back to look at them.

She was positively glowing with happiness. Her light eyes seemed to sparkle as she gave them a small wave.

Kirk quickly chanced a glance at Khan just in time to see the Augment's eyes soften ever so slightly at the gesture. What he didn't see was the mouth hidden by the Augment's upturned black trench coat collar as it twitched into a small smile of its own.

_Thump!_

All four men turned to watch as one of the boys from the table behind them swooned.

"Teenage hormones" McCoy muttered rolling his eyes again.

* * *

Layla had never thought being a girl could be so exhausting…but now she did…

"Holy crap…" she sighed as she looked over the colossal collection of shopping bags that were currently surrounding the bench that she and Uhura had come to sit at.

"How many stores have we been to?" she puffed.

Uhura just shrugged. "Dunno…but it's a good thing you've got unlimited spending, especially for those shoes"

Layla grinned as she looked down into two light green bags both crammed with four shoeboxes each.

Uhura giggled and looked at Layla with interest, eyeing the jet black hair that framed her face. It was all very long, the black shiny tips scraping past her waist and each strand looked rather thick on their own. Uhura didn't know how the girl could walk around let alone fight carrying such a weight.

She bit her lip as she checked her watch.

_We've still got a good bit of time left…_

"Say…how do you feel about getting a haircut?"

"A haircut?"

"Yeah" Uhura nodded pointing to it "Y'know get it trimmed down a little bit...maybe get it styled but not too much since the Academy has pretty strict rules about dress code."

"So does the Section" Layla sighed slumping back a little dejectedly.

"But you don't wear the standard uniform" Uhura pointed out her stealth suit quickly. Layla gave a hollow laugh.

"Pff! Do you think Marcus would have let me? Until a week ago I didn't have a proper name…heck I didn't even know what jeans looked like!"

Uhura looked away feeling rather guilty she brought it up. But it wasn't like she could continue to skirt around the issue forever right?

Layla seemed to be thinking along the same lines and softly muttered.

"So…where would one go to get a haircut around here?"

* * *

Horror…absolute horror flooded his senses…

#4…#13…#21…#31…#49…#58…#66…#69…#70…

The ten tubes lay there in front of him, their occupants released...cold and empty but he wasn't staring at those…he was staring at the last tube lined up at the very end…the one named #72…

…it was empty…

He walked towards it, his feet carrying his body as distantly as a bus would a passenger, rather than operate like one organism.

With each and every dragging step his vision was shrouded by memories, swirling and whirling by until finally his mind caught hold of one of them tight.

He wished he hadn't.

* * *

_"Khan"_

_"Hmm?"_

_"Khan…look at me…"_

_"I can't Helene"_

_"Why not?"_

_"It's just-*sigh* If I do I won't be able to-"_

_"Khan…Please…"_

_Khan tore his eyes away from the small metallic pad on the side of the cryotube and looked down into the face of the woman lying within its confines. _

_ "I told you" he murmured reaching down to stroke a snow white cheek. "I wouldn't be able to finish" _

_"You can and you will" Helene's smile softened and warmed as she leant into his touch as he held her cheek gently in his palm._

_"Not with you distracting me" Khan quirked a brow, but the tone was more playful then scolding and it made her chuckle softly._

_He smoothed a thumb under her eye to wipe off the marks of tear tracks that marred the skin._

_Her eyes shut momentarily at the tender motion and she reached up with her left hand to hold his fingers, a gold band over her fourth finger gleaming brightly even in the dim lights of the ship. _

_"Khan it will be alright…**we'll** be alright…"_

_"You sound so sure" he sighed his voice heavy with the weight of the past hellish few days hanging over his head like a dark cloud "How can you possibly know we'll come out of this?"_

_ "I don't…but I know you…and I know that you will do anything to protect this family…"_

_Khan stared at her in sad wonder. Even on the brink of their exile and or destruction she looked so bright her green eyes full of hope and excitement for adventure._

_"Sleep…I will be there to wake you up" his voice was quiet and slightly hoarse but he kept himself together. He had to._

_ "Promise?" _

_"I promise."_

Khan slumped to his knees so that he was level with the number pad on the side. He raised a hand to trace across the buttons.

A metallic glimmer twinkled in his peripheral.

Despite himself he chanced another glance into the depths of the empty pod.

The glimmer hit his eyes again. It was golden but not grey.

Khan's eyes widened as he scrambled to reach down into the casket moving his hands along every nook and cranny until his fingers closed around something round.

"What have you found?" came a soft British accent from somewhere above.

Khan glanced up to see John Watson looking down on him concernedly, PADD in hand.

"Is that a…oh…" John's face looked positively stricken as he saw the agonised gleam in the augment's eyes as he opened out his palm "… Mr Singh…I'm so sorry…"

In it sat a plain golden wedding band.

* * *

Layla felt really nervous as the hairdresser, a very loud but very nice young Bolian female with particularly beautiful blue coloured skin, held out what would be the first of long locks of her head of hair

Layla gulped looking up at the clips that held the top layers of her hair in a strange messy up-do as the woman examined the lock in her fingers.

Uhura resisted the urge to grin. "Don't play with it too much Farrah; she's not used to this sort of contact"

Farrah pouted.

"But Nyota doesn't she have the most beautiful colour…and it's so healthy too. Not like all those other kids…all dying their heads until they look like rainbow skunks"

Layla shut her eyes as the hairdresser brought the ominous pair of scissors closer, and closer.

_Shwip!_

She heard the scissors, felt the loss of weight…but apart from that…nothing.

She cracked open an eye.

Uhura was pursing her lips to stop herself from giggling.

Layla quickly glanced down to the ground where a big black wet lock was lying on the ground at the chair's feet. She looked in the mirror and saw the Bolian lady lift up the scissors again.

* * *

"Are you finished choosing?"

"Yes"

"You are sure about your decision?"

"Positive"

"Then you are aware that once they are awoken you won't be able to go back on your choice"

"I am **fully** aware of that _Mr Spock_"

"Very well then. Which would you like to open first?"

"…number forty two…"

* * *

"That's right just relax" Farrah crooned softly as she brought the scissors up to the hair again.

_Shwip! Shwip! Shwip-Shwip! Shwip! Shwip-Shwip-Shwip!_

Layla shut her eyes unable to watch as layer upon layers of hair were snipped away and trimmed.

_At least it's not my skin. At least it's not my skin._

There was a blast of warm air on her face and she quickly felt a brush pull gently through her hair drying it out till each chunk of it fell against her face softly.

Never before had she let anyone touch her hair like this since her mother vanished and she couldn't believe she'd just let someone do so.

She'd just been too excited to try something new-

"There all done!"

She felt someone quickly sweeping off her shoulders with what felt like a large brush and her eyes snapped.

"Oh wow…"

"See that wasn't so bad." Farrah smiled warmly as she held up a mirror behind her head so she could see the back "What do you think?"

"I-I-I love it"

Uhura's slightly smug smile widened as she flicked through the pages of her magazine.

When they got back to head-quarters Khan wouldn't know what hit him.

* * *

"He's waking up!" John announced to the room at large from his vantage point next to the monitors.

McCoy strode over to the man currently lying in the medical bed. He was extremely tall, taller than Khan even but he had a leaner, spindly frame. His curly hair was the colour of rust with the pale skin and there was a large scar over his left shoulder.

His body gave a small jerk as he began to stir.

"Christ! He's waking up way faster than we thought" McCoy muttered.

"Should we sedate him, so that he wakes up calmer?"

"No!"

Khan pushed past the two doctors and stood over him as a pair of eyes, both a light green colour, opened up to look at him from a well-balanced slightly narrow face that to both doctors in the room, reminded them of a cunning fox.

"Khan?" a masculine voice rasped as hands twitched, stiff from centuries of icy disuse.

"Welcome back"

"What-What year is it?" The man, smiled tiredly.

"2259…we've been asleep for more than 250 years"

"250 years?" the man looked back up to the ceiling and whistled under his breath "Wow…where are we?"

"On Earth"

"What!" the man made a move as if to sit up but at that moment both Doctors came swooping down on him.

"Whoa there take it easy, you shouldn't move so fast in your condition!" McCoy hissed as he and John force the augment back into the bed, but Ronan continued to struggle.

"WHAT THE-? GET THE HELL OFF ME YOU-"

"Ronan stop" Khan's voice was icy cold. "They are our allies"

The man stopped struggling and the two doctors finally managed to push him back down into the bed, before backing away to give the augments some space.

"What do you mean the humans are our allies? What the hell is going on?!"

Khan paused fingering the golden ring in his hand. Ronan noticed this and his face paled at once.

"…What happened to Helene?"

"Ronan-" but Ronan's face had lit up with fury.

"Khan where is my sister?"

"I don't know!"

"What do you mean you don't know?! She's your wife for goodness sake! How can you of all people not kn-"

"ENOUGH!" Khan bellowed.

His face was livid, eyes flashing like a blizzard, his mouth curled in an angry snarl.

Ronan's voice died in his throat and he shut his mouth, though he still looked rather angry himself.

Khan took a deep breath that helped calm him slightly, though not enough to not growl down to his brother in law.

"Ronan…Helene is missing…as are ten of our other crew members. I do not know what has happened to them. I myself was still frozen when they were freed. The humans have agreed to help us find them as they have the resources to do so but it may take time…and also there is something…else…"

Ronan looked up in confusion as Khan trailed off as the sounds of small footsteps accompanied by the clack of heels came briskly from outside, closer to their room.

"You sure he's gonna like it?" a young girl's voice said with wonder as an older, but still rather young woman snorted.

"If he doesn't I'll stun his ass"

The younger girl giggled.

"Khan-" Ronan looked up at his leader who put a hand up to stop him speaking as Uhura walked in followed by…

Her jet black hair was cut so that it now fell in long angled slightly choppy layers down to her mid back, framing her face well and making the icy eyes pop so that they complemented the dark blue tank-top she wore over a pair of black skinny jeans completed with combat boots along with a new black leather jacket to match.

"Oh…um…sorry… I didn't mean to interrupt anything" Layla blushed slightly with embarrassment as she caught sight of Ronan in the bed. "Who's the beanpole?"

Khan looked back at his fellow augment and suddenly realised that the man was sitting in the bed naked with only a sheet to cover his narrow hips.

"What the-?! Beanpole!" Ronan spluttered with indignation his eyes now bulging out of his sockets as he quickly pulled up the covers over his stomach. "Who the hell is this -"

"Come here" Khan steam-rolled over Ronan gesturing towards Layla who hesitated for a moment before making her way over to him.

The distressing augment's voice fell as Layla came into closer view.

"By god…" he breathed as he took in the pale skin, the cheekbones the dark hair and the pale eyes that were currently glued to the floor with nerves. "Khan she's not...not…_yours_ is she?"

"She is" Khan's eyes flashed with warning as if daring his subordinate to challenge him as Ronan seemed to shrink back slightly though he gritted his teeth to stand steady.

"Layla" he put a hand lightly on Layla's shoulder. Layla looked up and was instantly met with the sight of green eyes staring shrewdly back at her.

"Meet Ronan…Ronan…meet your niece…"

* * *

Hehehe! there you have it Layla has an uncle!

in the next chapter we'll get to meet four more of Khan's crew but I still need help with two names. One is female and One male so feel free to suggest something because I am stumped for names.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I hope you like Ronan...he's a work in progress...but hopefully I can get him right... eventually.

keep R&Ring for more :)


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: To Hell and Back**

"The serum is ready?"

"Yes sir…Project Chrysalis was successful"

"I think you mean part one was successful. Part two on the other hand is only about to begin"

"What?"

"You heard me. We've spent enough time waiting around and our window of opportunity has shrunk down to only a few hours. Thanks to that bastard Khan I only have so much time left before she's legally discharged from the section. Might as well make the most of it"

"Are you sure this is wise?"

"We've run out of time to worry about wisdom. We have no other option. The board wants to see some small shred of proof that we can raise a fully grown augmented human and integrate them into normal society."

"But even if this works she'll still mentally be a fourteen year old girl."

"The council didn't specify mental or chronological age just the physical, besides you and I both know that girl can be more mature than any normal child when put in the right circumstances.

"But sir what about…about _him_"

"Just do your job with the child and I will deal with Khan."

"It's not Khan I'm worried about? It's Kirk you know how meddlesome he is-"

"Kirk? Ha! He likes to think he's an invincible Captain but in reality he's still just a stupid idealistic farm boy that gets to sit in a fancy chair all day long, just like how Khan is nothing more a savage beast at his core. It won't take much to deal with them I assure you"

"Might I remind you that Admiral Marcus thought that as we-"

"Ah but I am _not_ Marcus. I will not make his mistakes and I will most certainly not be disobeyed. Is. That. Clear?"

"…"

"I asked you a question! Are my orders clear or not?!"

"…yes sir…crystal clear"

"Good then hop to it or else it won't be the Augment's I'll have my agents hunting"

* * *

"So let me get this straight…Khan was married?"

"Yes…"

"As in had a wife or whatever, took vows, exchanged rings the whole shebang?!"

"Yes Jim!"

Kirk stared dumbly at Uhura who stood in front him looking very uncomfortable indeed. They were all in a private little common room that was usually set aside for Admiral Lance; however the older man had been generous enough to allow them to use it for Kirk and his crew's private discussions.

"The name of Khan's partner…" Spock quirked an inquisitive brow calmly as he stood beside his Captain. "Was it Helene?"

Uhura nodded readily and Kirk clapped a hand to his forehead turning away.

"God…Khan…Married?! With a wife…" he breathed almost it seemed with disbelief.

"Captain I fail to see how you cannot grasp the concept when Lieutenant Uhura has clearly stated several times-" Spock began before his captain put a hand up to silence him.

"Spock I get it ok…it's just…of all we've seen of him…I just never thought him to be the marrying type that's all"

"Well apparently he is" Uhura shifted the weight between her feet anxiously "and he seems to love her very much."

"And you figure this out how?" Spock enquired further still resolutely calm.

"Because…" Uhura spared him a slightly irate look that she usually used on Kirk when he was being especially thick headed. "He's holding onto her wedding ring…and according to Dr Watson, he was really upset when he found out her pod was empty. Also I seriously doubt that a guy like him would do something as serious as marriage for mere convenience's sake."

Spock paused as he digested this information before quietly asking.

"And this other male augment…Ronan…is his brother in-law?"

"Yes…at least that's what I heard"

Uhura bit her lip and looked away from both men.

"Uhura" Kirk frowned concernedly.

"I'm sorry Jim-captain" she shook out her head as she corrected herself quickly as she remembered their location "It's just that…well…Khan…I know _he's_ done so much damage… but …"

"You pity Khan's situation despite his previous actions towards Starfleet?"

Spock's voice was subtly tense, but they all knew that he wasn't really that angry, just confused. He probably didn't understand why Uhura was currently feeling the way she did… but Kirk, could.

"I guess it makes sense" he muttered quietly "I mean he may be our enemy…but...It's no wonder he was so desperate to kill Marcus…"

"Your point being captain?"

"My point being Spock, is that Khan wasn't just trying to avenge his race…he was also trying to avenge the love of his life he thought he'd lost…I mean think about it, if someone you loved was in danger or had been killed wouldn't you do anything in your power to save or avenge them"

Kirk's eyes quickly glanced at Uhura. He knew more than anyone that the Vulcan preferred to keep his relationship with the lieutenant as quiet as possible so Kirk rarely brought the topic up…and if he did it was always in as subtle ways as he could think of.

Spock's head inclined to the side slightly as he pondered his friend's words…though he was thinking about a very different example that was more suitable for that statement than his and Uhura's relationship.

"I believe captain…that your point is logically sound" he nodded softly and Uhura gave a small warm smile at that "However that does not change his past actions or condone them completely"

_Man can he really hold a grudge!_

Kirk resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"Of course not Spock…but still…the past is the past…and who's to say an old dog can't learn new tricks"

"Captain might I remind you that Khan Noonien Singh is no four legged canine but rather a fully grown augmented-"

"Oh god Spock!" Kirk groaned with exasperation.

"That's it! For your next birthday I'm giving you a Terran phrase book" Uhura sighed heavily, the sound mingling with the hiss of the door to the room as it opened softly.

They all turned to see Layla stepping in looking nervous.

"Um hey…can I join you guys…"

"Yeah sure" Kirk looked a little perplexed as she made her way over to a couch and sat down. Was it just him or did she look a little…dejected. "Is everything ok?"

"hmm?" Layla looked up distractedly. "What? Oh…yeah…yeah it's fine. Father just wants me to wait here with you guys until he's finished talking to Ronan and wakes up the other four…"

She trailed off.

"I'm sure he has his reasons for keeping you…away from them" Kirk said quietly.

_I know I have ten thousand or so._

Uhura's eyes turned to the ceiling as she bit her tongue to force herself from voicing her opinion.

"I'll go check up on Scotty…see if he's finished evaluating those empty cryotubes" she announced to the room at large as she walked out the door. She could take dealing with a happy Layla but did not feel equipped to take care of a sad one.

Besides…Kirk seemed to have a much better grasp of the situation…surprisingly.

Layla just nodded mutely still looking rather lost.

She didn't think she felt up to telling any of them how distant he'd suddenly turned on her when he'd told her to leave the room. Almost like ice he was, cold and untouchable and it felt like barriers had come over his eyes…and suddenly she could not see him anymore…he'd shut her out…

And…it hurt…

Kirk made his way over to her his face etched with sad sympathetic understanding. He knew just how confused she must have been…being thrown around like between people like a pair of juggling clubs not knowing where or with whom she belonged, only knowing what she could and couldn't do even if it probably just barely enough to survive…but not live with certain happiness or security…scared and alone…

In any other circumstance like this he would've done something like pat her head or put a hand on her shoulder but he knew he shouldn't…at least not until she trusted him enough to do so. So he did the next best thing.

He sat down in the spot next to her on the couch and gave her a small smile, hoping that she wouldn't mind the closer proximity, and hoping that it would in fact provide some comfort. He was relieved to find that she wasn't flinching away from him, though that may have been because she was too distracted with her thoughts.

"He probably wants to explain everything to them and make sure they're prepared to meet you"

"Yeah…I suppose so" Layla muttered.

"…I know it probably sounds weird coming from us but…he does care about you…Khan I mean…"

"How…how can you possibly know that?" Layla mumbled. "One minute he lets me in and it seems like we're going somewhere but before we can actually reach something he shuts me out and locks the door on me…it's like dealing with a faulty turbo lift"

Kirk sighed and then paused, suddenly realising that he'd sighed more in the span of this past week than he had any year of his life.

Apparently Spock shared his view because he chose that moment to step forwards, though he maintained a good distance from his spot on the other side of the coffee table.

"Miss Singh you are currently Khan's only known living blood _relative_ as well as his only known living _offspring_. It is both logical and necessary that in such circumstances when one's species population is dwindling that they strive to protect and care for whatever younger generations they have left to them to preserve and continue on their genetic lines"

Kirk almost put his face in his hands. He knew Spock was saying this out of the kindness of his well hidden secretly emotional heart but did he have to sound like such a goddamn _textbook_?

Spock seemed to realise his error from the look on his captain's face and quickly spoke in what was a slightly hesitant tone.

"On a different note…I notice you've changed your attire as well as the cut of your hair into something more suitable for life on Earth. I take it then that your first exploits in the outside world were fruitful?"

Layla blinked up at the Vulcan blankly. He blinked back.

She promptly burst out laughing.

"That is seriously one of the worst deflections I have ever heard in my life Mr Spock" she giggled after a minute or so.

Kirk face suddenly split into a grin of his own. He couldn't help it. The girl's smile was infectious and soon he too was chuckling softly. Spock just stayed calm though both of them could tell he was a little uncomfortable, if his crinkled brow was anything to go by.

"I was not deflecting Miss Singh; I was merely stating a fact and asking a personal query about your time with Lieutenant Uhura outside. I had been meaning to ask before but certain situations made me stray from my task."

"Ok! Ok! Yes…it was quite…amazing going _outside_" she admitted almost giddily "I kinda think I can see why so many authors and poets wrote about it. Everything is so lively and unique, and it's always changing. Everything…the people, the wind, the sun, the rain…I can't wait to see it all again." She sighed longingly her giggles softly dying though the grin never left her face and once again the two adults saw the same happy girl from that morning blossom into existence in front of their eyes.

There was a beep from Kirk's pocket as a com link was established from his unit. He quickly flipped out the device and put it up to his ear.

"Jim you there?" a familiar gruff voice grumbled irately.

"Right here Bones, what's happening down there?"

"Khan's almost got his squad ready, there's just one more that needs to thaw out completely before he briefs them of the situation."

"Roger that…" but then he added quickly "Are you sure you and Dr Watson are ok down there?"

"Seriously Jim you ask me this _now_?" Kirk could almost see the Doctor rolling his eyes before he sighed "yes we're fine. One of them wasn't too friendly in the beginning but Khan's keeping all of them under control for now. They're quite curious to meet the kid…some more than others"

Kirk nodded noticing through the corner of his eye how stiff and terrified Layla seemed to be now.

"Tell him we'll bring her down with us now,"

"I'm afraid Mr Singh is going to have to wait for a while" came a voice from the doorway.

Layla looked up and saw a familiar head of grey hair and dark skin.

"Dr Jefferson, your appointment with Miss Singh is supposed to be scheduled for tomorrow" Spock frowned slightly exchanging a suspicious look with Kirk who returned the expression in silent agreement as the doctor ignored him.

"Layla you're going have to come with me right now" Verity's green eyes were slightly hardened with severity that Layla reciprocated with interest.

"Not gonna happen"

"Layla this is urgent it's either you come with me now we get the guards"

"Do that and I'll set the bitch on them" Layla snarled as in the back of her head she felt Kali peeping out from behind a metaphorical doorway to peer out hopefully.

"That won't be necessary" Kirk quickly stepped forwards quickly before the doctor could open her mouth "Perhaps if you could explain your reasoning's as to why you would like Layla to come with you she might be more inclined to accept your request."

"Admiral Lance wanted me to push up the timetable a bit. He has an urgent meeting with the other heads of Starfleet at Starbase 1 tomorrow and he would like to be able to see the results."

"Results of what?"

Verity heaved a huge sigh of remorse something metallic glinting in her hand though it was quickly hidden under the sleeve of her white medical coat.

"You ask too many questions for your own good Captain"

"GAH!" Kirk cried out in pain as the female Doctor compressed the hypospray, expelling the contents of a clear liquid, directly into his shoulder above the spot where his heart was.

His vision blurred drastically, blackness creeping over the edges of his eyes as he fell hard onto the floor clutching at his shoulder.

"Jim!" Spock called dashing over.

"Don't even think about it Mr Spock, for yours and your captain's sakes" Verity snapped as the sounds of many feet came thundering against the ground close by just at that moment.

Layla turned on Verity her face shocked and angry but before she could react the doctor had swiftly injected her too with a second hypospray except this time she'd managed to reach the back of her neck and inside was a liquid that was a luminous apple green in colour.

Kirk watched as if in slow motion Layla's body drop to the floor beside him though she was already unconscious before she hit the ground with a dull thud. But that was all he noticed as the darkness finally consumed him

* * *

"YOU!"

Kirk's eyes opened at once and he gasped. He was lying on his back on something soft like a bed, his arms and legs strapped to the sides to prevent him from moving too much. His head felt like it had been hit like a train and his body was as fatigued as if he'd had to run ten marathons.

"How. Dare. YOU!" a deep voice growled.

The voice was coming from his right and whilst it wasn't directed at him it still gave him the shivers.

He turned his head and saw the tall imposing figure of Khan holding Admiral Lance by the throat against the wall, his face a mask of fury.

Behind the figures on a bed not too far away Layla was lying in her own bed. Kirk's eyes widened as he assessed her.

Oh god what had Lance done?! The poor kid looked like she was going through hell. She was writhing and whimpering in pain, restrained just like he was but with much stronger bonds, tears streaming down her face and a gag in her mouth to stop her from full on screaming.

There was a small spluttering and Kirk turned his gaze back to Khan whose grip around Lance's throat was so tight the man's face was beginning to turn blue.

"What. Did. You. Do. To. Her?" Khan's voice came in sharp guttural snarls.

"The last of her *wheezes* tests…was set up *chokes* when she was *chokes* small. If she was to be *wheezes* released into the outside world she was to be given it."

Lance spluttered but Khan's grip only tightened.

"What does it do?"

"I-I don't know"

"LIAR!" The roar rang throughout the ward, the sound reverberating off every surface and making Kirk's ears ring.

"Mr Singh please don't yell you're distressing her more" came the worried voice of Dr John Watson who chose that moment to come rushing in through the door with McCoy and Spock who both quickly dashed over to Kirk's side.

"Damn it Jim who the hell tied you to this thing a sailor?" the doctor hissed as he and the Vulcan began untying Kirk from the medical bed.

"Bones…Spock…W-what happened? What's going on?" Kirk coughed. His throat felt dry like sandpaper.

"Spock get him some water he needs to hydrate at once" McCoy ordered. Spock nodded diligently and went off immediately to the replicator. "It seems as if our friends from the section have decided to give the kid one little goodbye present before they hand over custody" McCoy mumbled.

"Custody? I thought that was already dealt with?"

"No, it's not. Or at least not until the paperwork goes through tomorrow morning. Till then she's still apart of the section"

Kirk winced as he heard Layla wail with pain and fright from her bed as Dr Watson gently tried to calm her down.

"Shh…its ok, you're ok. It's just me, it's John, remember? Here try and drink this…it will make you feel better" He gently held up the back of Layla's head with one of his hands whilst the other held a glass of water in front of her lips.

She accepted it at once, her mouth voraciously sucking down the liquid as if she were trying to extinguish a fire down her throat.

"That's right just keep drinking" John soothingly stroked his hand through her hair at back of her head as she strained against her bonds.

There was a soft snarling sound as Khan's voice lowered down to a deadly hiss.

"If she dies from this…I will not hesitate to return the favour…_ with interest_" he released Lance from his grip and the man dropped to the floor. He struggled on the ground for a moment before Khan's leg quickly flicked out in an almost casual sort of way that nonetheless managed to send the fully grown man sliding a few feet away across the floor, winding him right in the guts.

Nobody came to his aid.

Indeed John just glazed his eyes over the Admiral to call to Khan "Mr Singh could you come here for a moment I might need your help".

"What's wrong?" Khan clipped through gritted teeth as he looked upon Layla who had stopped drinking and was once again writhing in agony, biting down on her lip so hard it was bleeding profusely.

"Could you hold her down? I need to take a blood sample to see what they put into her system"

"You don't know what he did to her?" Khan asked but nonetheless made his way over.

"No…it doesn't seem to be anything recognisable. But that's why I need the blood sample, could you please restrain her arms at least, she's almost pulled free." John looked up and could have sworn he saw something like fear cross over the man's pale face as he quickly grabbed at Layla's wriggling wrists which she had almost managed to tug out of its restraints.

Everyone winced as she let out a piercing shriek when skin met skin.

"It won't kill her" Lance choked as he clung to the wall for support.

"Oh yes because that makes everything alright" Kirk muttered under his breath as Spock came back with a large glass and pitcher both filled with clean water.

There was a hissing sound as the door opened again to reveal a very tall man with curly red hair and a narrow face. He was fully dressed in the same black Starfleet uniform Khan was wearing, though his was slightly loose given his long, lean physique.

McCoy's eyes widened. He recognised that face…it was the man they'd found when he and Carol Marcus had opened up that back on that planetoid all those months ago. The one whose cryotube they'd used to preserve Kirk's almost dead body while they were waiting for Khan's blood transfusion.

He opened his mouth to say so to Kirk and Spock but the Augment seemed to have sensed his gaze because his eyes, which were the most astonishing shade of leaf green they'd ever seen, quickly glanced over in their direction with faint curiosity, though that was quickly disposed of as he turned his attention back to his leader who was still struggling to hold Layla still on the bed.

"Khan the others are wondering if-Good Lord!" his eyes widened as he finally caught a glimpse of the young girl writhing in the bed.

"Ronan hold down her legs, but be as gentle as you can" Khan ordered. Ronan hesitated for only a split second but did as he was told.

His hands wrapped easily around Layla's ankles though it took a lot more effort to keep them in place against the sheets.

_Thank goodness for that super strength_

John sighed with relief as he saw both male augments manage to hold Layla mostly still. Her bonds around her wrists had been strained badly almost broken from the sheer strength of her acting on impulse alone. He'd shudder to think about what she'd manage to achieve when she was fully focused.

He quickly prepared the hypo to take her blood noticing with disturbed pity that she was still struggling horribly like a tortured snake amongst the sheets.

Kirk leant forwards curiously as he saw Ronan lean over from his spot at Layla's ankles to hiss at Khan.

"Do something"

"What?" Khan looked back at his subordinate with a raised eyebrow.

"She's terrified and in pain, just do something to comfort her," Ronan almost rolled his eyes but resisted the urge. Novice parent or not Khan was still not a force to be reckoned with.

"Like what?" Khan muttered softly feeling a little confused.

"I don't know, you're her father. Talk to her or hug her or whatever else that comes naturally?"

"I don't think I'm naturally capable of doing those things" Khan admitted and for the first time ever since they'd ever met, Kirk thought he heard something akin to embarrassment and self-doubt in his voice.

"Naturally capable! Khan there must be something you can do?"

"I told you I don't know!" Khan grunted with slight strain as Layla gave a particularly violent jerk, crying out in a spasm of pain.

"Oh come on use that goddamn brilliant brain of yours and think…is there something she likes…something she's told you so far?"

Khan thought for a moment his mind going over all the conversations he'd had with her over the past few days. He was ashamed when he saw that they'd not really had much time to talk but he was at least glad to say that whenever they did it always made some progress.

Finally his mind settled on the memory of last night.

_"-then at the end of the day she would brush out my hair and sing me to sleep."_

_Brush out her hair…_

Khan's brow furrowed. Now that he thought about it Layla always did respond well whenever he'd stroked her hair, in fact she always seemed to be calmer.

He let go of the arm furthest from John and quickly brought it up to her brow, stroking her hair away from her face. It felt slightly different now that it had been cut, but it was still thick and smooth.

"Layla…Layla I need you to listen to me…you need to calm down alright…" Layla didn't still completely in her movement but her struggling did settle down slightly as Khan's long fingers proceeded to stroke at her hair, brushing through the tangled black mass as gently as he could.

"Alright I'm gonna take the sample now" John said quietly as he approached her left arm which Khan was still holding down. The Augment nodded though when the hypospray made contact with her skin he had to redouble his grip as she once again screamed with agony.

"Shit" John kept his hand steady as he turned his head to look at the monitors scanning her body. Her heart rate had increased dramatically and her body was going through severe distress. "Sorry kid I know you must really hate this" he muttered before looking up at Khan who'd also spotted the monitors his face going even paler than it already was.

"Could you do what you did before with the hair and stuff? It really seemed to work with you know…calming her down…"

Khan nodded, not thinking twice about the sceptical look Ronan was giving his way at the sound of the doctor's order. He may have been a leader on the physical and political battlefield but even he would not argue with a doctor in these kinds of circumstances.

He leant back over Layla's head murmuring softly to her.

"Come now Layla" he murmured as he quickly brushed the stray hairs away from her face "just stay calm and just take deep breaths. In…and out…In…and out…"

Layla's breaths were not as deep or as composed as Khan's but nonetheless they managed to sooth her down somewhat as red liquid began to fill up the hypospray in the doctor's steady hands…no not just sooth her.

"Khan…" Ronan's voice turned very worried as Layla's eyes began to roll back into her head, exhaustion finally taking hold of her.

* * *

Ok...other augments to appear in the next chapter almost got them all planned out.

Phew! I'm pooped. just a heads up writing may be slow over the next few weeks so please be patient with me.

Keep R&Ring for more.


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: When Boy Meets Girl**

It was black in front of her eyes. Black and empty.

…Well…not completely empty.

"Layla…"

The voice called to her in the depths of darkness. It was deep, strong and yet somehow the sound was comforting.

"Layla I need you to listen to me…you need to calm down alright…"

But it hurt. It felt like everything around her was a burning hot flame, everything except those long fingers that traced her face, pushing aside her hair in delicate strokes.

Someone spoke to the side, but before she could even think of breaking apart their words something like a white hot needle pressed into her arm.

She could remember opening her mouth but the shriek that came from it sounded detached from her own body. The hands holding her tightened slightly but otherwise they made no move to harm her.

"Come now Layla"

The voice called to her again, except now it seemed much gentler than it had done before. "Just stay calm and just take deep breaths. In…and out…In…and out…"

The gentle hand over her face cupped her cheek firmly keeping her face in place as she struggled to breathe against the burning heat.

Slowly she felt some of the burning die down but a lot of it still simmered under her skin.

"That's it. Just breathe, just breathe, that's my brave girl" but the voice that now spoke wasn't the deep masculine one from before. It was that of a woman's, melodic and smooth.

She felt her tears stream down her face before she could choke them back.

"Mu-mu-"

"Shh…sweetheart it's ok. I'm here…I'm right here… …"

"Mum no-"

"I'll always …be right here…."

But the woman's voice was fading and no matter how much she tried, she could not hold onto it.

"Mum no! Don't go!"

"Always…"

"MUMMY!"

But too late…everything was dark again…

* * *

When Layla came to herself the first thing she noticed was that the restraints were gone from her arms.

She sighed deeply and flexed out her hands. Something about them looked…strange…

She blinked and flexed out her arm. Every muscle felt much stronger now…no more pain or aches, in fact, and she almost gasped with astonishment, she could swear that she felt stronger than she'd done so before she'd been…

"Good Morning. Sleep well?"

Layla almost shrieked with surprise as a hand touched the metal sides of the medical bed. She grabbed the foreign limb and twisted it painfully, not enough to break it but enough to make its owner cry out in agony.

"ARGH! Jesus! Would you cut that out?!"

"Kirk?" Layla turned her head to see the blonde haired blue eyed man doing his best to pull out of her grip, but to no avail. He might as well as stayed still for all the good it did.

She let him go quickly and he pulled his arm back to him rubbing it fervently to sooth it.

"Seriously" he hissed as he made to sit down in a chair beside her bed. "Are you going to keep trying to kill everyone that tries to wake you up?"

"It's worked so far" Layla wiped a hand over her head trying her best to breathe deeply. She didn't need to hear the frantically beeping monitors to the side to tell her that her heart rate was soaring again.

"I bet Marcus was pleased with that?" Kirk snorted under his breath, but Layla took no notice.

"Where is my father?" she looked around. She couldn't see Khan anywhere and his smell was very faint so he couldn't have been very close at all. Maybe she'd become so used to his presence or perhaps it was the comfort of having someone like her, but his absence worried her.

"Talking to Bones and Dr Watson. You stopped going into distress about an two hours ago and the last of the Augments awoke half an hour ago. I promised Khan I'd stay by your bed till you awoke"

"Oh…thanks…" Layla scratched the back of her head as she sat up in the bed, but then she froze.

Something about her chest felt…_different_…

She opened up the front of the, now annoyingly familiar, white hospital garments and peered down.

Kirk saw her face turn pale and gulped.

_Great…here it goes…_

But she didn't reply. Instead she reached her hands under the hem of her top and felt around her body.

Layla felt her mouth go very dry.

Where there had once been barely any dip in her waist was now a well-defined curve and her breasts...

Kirk's ears turned a little pink and he coughed, as she made to cup and squeeze the clothed fleshy mounds in her hands.

_Fully developed…areola doesn't seem as swollen as before…_

She frowned and quickly looked up at Kirk who had turned his head away to give her some privacy.

She cocked her head to the side. What the hell was he so embarrassed about?

"Yeah…about your body…uh…" he trailed off quickly glancing at her before rummaging around to the side and pulling up a hand held mirror. "Well…you might want to see for yourself"

Layla took the mirror, an ovoid one with a plain black frame, and looked into it. Her eyes widened though a part of her brain immediately told her that given the state of her torso she should've expected it.

Her face was almost the same, save for being slightly thinner than before. It seemed whatever puppy fat she'd had was finally gone, but it seemed to suit her. Her skin seemed to glow and her lips were if possible a little redder than before and her jet black hair had a slightly brighter sheen to it like fine satin.

She moved the mirror down the length of her body trying to inspect any other changes. Most of her body seemed almost the same except for the now obvious feminine curves that had replaced the awkward gangly angles of a pubescent girl. But apart from that nothing much except for her height had changed much and even then she couldn't tell from this sitting down position if she'd even grown any taller at all.

_Well only one way to find out_

"Here take this and stand up" she shoved the mirror towards Kirk who took it quickly looking a little alarmed as she swung her legs over the side of the bed.

"Are you sure you're feeling ok?"

"Yeah I feel great…why?" Layla muttered distractedly as she tried to untangle her legs from the confines of the sheets.

"Because I don't want Bones to come in here and kill me" Kirk stood up checking the door as if expecting the doctor to come bursting in at that moment with a noose in hand to strangle him.

Layla just rolled her eyes.

"You really are terrified of him?"

"No just his hypos…I've seen too many of them to last me a lifetime"

"Yeah…I know what you mean" Layla nodded with understanding as she finally settled her feet to the floor and stood up.

Kirk still towered over her a good deal so she couldn't have grown that much. But that didn't stop him tensing in wariness as she walked up to stand close to him.

"Uh…Layla-"

"Shh!" she shushed him with a glare at his chest, her eyes barely scraping past his pectorals on his chest.

"You're roughly five foot ten or eleven" Frowning She drew her hand away from the top of her head forwards so that it was level with the lowest point on his collarbone.

"Five foot…two or three" she muttered rolling her eyes and stepping away back to the bed which she began to settle "only three inches taller…and I'm physically eighteen or so years old so…Great I'm gonna be a midget for the rest of my life"

"It might not be that bad" Kirk shrugged rummaging in his pocket for his communicator but then he paused to look up at her bewilderedly "No wait! Hang on! Hang on! You aren't bothered by the age difference?"

"To be honest…I don't think anything they do to me can surprise me anymore…besides it was bound to happen sooner or later" Layla shrugged nonchalantly as she quickly fluffed up the pillows.

Kirk stared at her, not knowing whether to be severely creeped out or impressed at how well she was handling the situation. If it had been him he'd have been panicking like crazy.

_What is it with me finding such strange people?_

But instead he said:

"Here you should probably take this" he handed her a small folded bundle of clothes.

Layla quickly took it noticing that it was her stealth suit again. She rolled her eyes and quickly grabbed at the bottom of the hospital garments she wore, pulling them up over her pale waist

"The clothes you bought outside are apparently at your flat so when you go back there you can change into something more…ahem comfortable" Kirk coughed turning his back automatically as she proceeded to unabashedly pull down her pants and strip down to her underwear.

"Oh come on it's not like it's your first time seeing a girl getting dressed"

Layla smirked as she sat down on the edge of her bed to pull the tight bottoms of her suit over her legs.

"What NO! Of course I've seen a girl get undressed! I-I mean dressed! I meant dressed!" he shut his mouth biting his lip nervously as he felt his ears prickle with uncomfortable heat because he could almost feel Layla's smirk grow behind his back as she began pulling on the gloved sleeves.

"Aww man I'm probably gonna be on death row with Bones for letting you out of that bed, the last thing I need is your dad hunting me down just because I saw you getting dressed"

"True" Layla grunted but then she swore loudly "Oh for heaven's f-ing sake"

"What's wrong?" Kirk turned round and froze as he saw Layla try to tug the small black zipper up her chest.

For some reason the little thing was refusing to go up and over her new fully grown bosom completely like it should, instead choosing to sit right in the middle of her chest leaving a small amount of cleavage showing.

"Oh…right…" Kirk scratched the back of his head.

"yeah…" Layla nodded dropping her hands away from her chest.

"Well… it could be worse" Kirk tried to shrug nonchalantly. "I mean…the suit might not have fit at all"

"…good point" Layla nodded fiddling with her hair. It was loose but she had no way of tying it up like she usually would when suited up.

"So…what do I do now?"

"I guess… we go find Khan…and introduce you to the other augments"

"Other Augments…right" Layla gulped.

Kirk eyed her sympathetically.

"You scared?"

"Aren't you?" Layla parried back, unsure whether or not she was comfortable with the concerned look in those blue eyes as he quietly walked over to stand at the room's doorway.

"Perhaps. But I'm still going to go in. Besides If I'm going be fed to the sharks I'd rather throw myself off the plank with some dignity rather than be pushed off it"

Kirk pressed the little hand pad next to the door and it hissed open at once. Layla just blinked at him almost dumbfounded.

"…Has anyone ever told you you're insane?"

"Yeah, Bones makes it a point to tell me around ten times before lunch"

He smiled at her and despite herself Layla couldn't help but feel a little more relaxed. Indeed she felt calm enough to acknowledge her subtle annoyance towards him once more and shook her head, sighing.

"Right…let's go meet some sharks…"

* * *

There were four _sharks _in all, Layla discovered to her relief.

Three men and one woman, or rather, one woman, two fully grown men, all of which were currently sitting around the bedside of someone lying in the medical bed with a tricorder scanning over their back as they all stared at the doorway Layla and Kirk had currently walked through, all wearing the same black Starfleet uniform.

Khan and Ronan quickly stood up from their spots on the sides the latter elbowing Khan gently in the ribs and smirking. Khan spared him an irritated scowl before walking over to Layla, completely ignoring Kirk who made to stand off to the side close to the door.

"Are you alright?" he muttered quietly.

"Yes…and you?"

The corners of Khan's mouth quirked a little upwards as she met his eyes with her own steely determination.

"I am fine…you have changed" his gaze quickly darted over her newer body with sharp strokes.

"Physically yes…but otherwise I hope nothing else is too different" she admitted softly as she quickly glanced at the faces of the other strange augments behind her all of which were fixing her with calculating stares.

Layla nodded mutely though she still felt like dragons were surging in her gut and igniting fires as Khan quickly reached out to put a hand over the back of her shoulder as he turned around to face his people.

"Now, I believe introductions are in order."

Layla followed his gaze as it settled over each new face, the first one being that of the man sitting by the bed on the far side opposite her.

He was tall and muscular with short black hair, warm brown eyes and his round face was defiantly Asian, though for the life of her Layla could not tell which of the eastern nations he hailed from. All she could tell was that he was very heavily built like a giant ox and would probably have no problem crushing her skull in one of those extremely large monster sized hands.

"That is Ari, one of our best warriors," Khan muttered as Ari got up from his seat and quickly tucked his right fist into his left palm in a perfect Bao Quan salute. "He is a master in many fighting styles and martial arts"

Layla quickly nodded and reciprocated the action, which earned her a small smile from the man.

"You are very small," Ari said and Layla was surprised by how soft and kind his voice sounded, she'd been expecting a big booming bark, "but I have fought many smaller people before and a lot have been very mighty indeed and from what Lord Khan has told us, I am certain we can be sure to expect great things from you"

"Thank you…I hope I live up to your expectations" Layla answered as she felt herself blush shyly.

The Martial arts were something she liked and to be in the presence of someone considered to be a powerful master was not so much terrifying as it was humbling.

"You better or else I'll lose my wager"

It was the woman who had spoken. Layla felt her blush deepen even more and could have sworn she'd heard Kirk splutter from his corner as they both turned to look upon her, taking her visage in for the first time.

She was remarkably beautiful with a rich toned golden sun-kissed skin that seemed to shine warmly even in the cold artificial white blue lights of the ceiling. Her eyes were a light hazel and sharp like a cat's, standing out starkly against the deep dark mahogany locks that fell in cascading waves over her shoulders.

"The name is Sierra," she nodded at Layla her face giving way to a small gentle smile "and between you and me I've got more balls than these four idiots put together. And hopefully you do too."

"With _his_ genetics I better have, or else I'm getting a refund" Layla smirked jerking her thumb at Khan who looked at her a little surprised for a moment, though he quickly masked his expression.

The man standing behind Sierra gave a low chuckle under his breath.

"He! A definite pea from your pod if I may say so sir"

He was rather striking with his skin as deep and smooth as dark molten chocolate, bright black eyes, strong frame and wide smile. His dark head was shaved quite close with only faint black fuzz visible under the light that would otherwise have been hidden against his skin.

"Damian Walters, technician and senior engineer of the SS Botany Bay at your service little miss" He walked forwards and extended his hand to Layla who took it timidly.

"Layla…Singh at yours Mr Walter"

"Please call me Damian everyone does" Damian smiled before quickly turning back to glower at Sierra and Ronan who were both sniggering behind his back.

Khan too smiled a little though his was borne from a rather different sort of happiness.

Singh…she'd called herself a Singh…not Harrison…not Agent Spectre…but Layla Singh

"Now from what I've heard about you it seems you have a fairly advanced grasp of twenty third century technology."

"Well…I wouldn't know about advanced…If what I've heard about…our race you guys will probably be teaching me soon enough" Layla blushed a little embarrassed but no longer as shy.

"Pff! You got that right"

Everyone turned to see the figure in the bed sit up scowling. It was a leanly built young man in his late teens with light skin, (though not as pale as hers, Khan's or Ronan's), stormy grey eyes and shortly cut white blonde hair.

Layla might have thought him attractive had he not at that moment decided to snort derisively in her face.

"Seriously? That's his daughter? This _midget_?!"

"Hawke!" Sierra hissed.

"What? She is!" Hawke whined. "All right! All right! I admit she does have a nice rack but other than that-"

"Excuse me _bird brain_ my eyes are up here and not the place your groin points out to your head!"

"What did you just call me shrimp?!" Hawke jumped out of his bed to tower in front of her.

Khan stiffened by Layla's side, but he kept himself composed and stoic.

No…she had to do this…she had to stand up for herself and prove her guts. His men and women might follow his orders and protect her because of her status but she would not truly be respected as their future leader unless he let her fight her own battles. However that was easier said than done and now he was not so sure he liked the idea all too much. She was just so small…

So he was very surprised when he saw her roll her eyes with irritation.

"Oh please as if pretending to be all big and mighty will scare me"

"Why not it seemed to work well for these guys" Hawke jerked a thumb at the other older men in the room who all groaned under their breath.

Khan was standing right there in front of him. Was the boy asking for a death wish?

Layla however didn't seem to care and took a step forwards so that she was right in Hawke's personal space, outside of her father's immediate range.

"Yeah well…these guys don't have to act like stupid peacocks to compensate for stuff they obviously _lack_."

Sierra smirked with approval as Hawke's face went livid.

He opened his mouth to speak but then paused as he looked down on her, his eyes lingering for moment on her partially exposed bosom.

"Pff! As if you're one to talk. What are you gonna do then? Hit me like a girl-"

_KATHWACK!_

There was a collective wince and a loud hiss as everyone watched Hawke fly backwards from the sheer force of Layla's fist which had collided spectacularly right between his grey eyes.

Ari, Damian and Ronan exchanged a glance with Khan whose eyebrows were raised and was smirking with what appeared to be quiet approval. In reality however he was trying desperately to keep himself from cracking up in laughter as the boy landed with a heavy painful thump into the side of the medical bed he'd once occupied, clutching at his nose from which dark red liquid was streaming out in torrents.

"That was me hitting like a girl." Layla snarled as she towered over Hawke her fists clenched and her body tensed to spring again into action "Wanna see how I hit like a man?"

_Holy crap…_

Kirk thought as he stuck to his place on the wall staring bug eyed at the scene.

He didn't understand why but he had the feeling he was going to be seeing a lot more of this kind of stuff from that day forwards.

Khan cleared his throat trying and failing to swallow down his small smile of unmistakable pride.

"That is quite enough Layla. I am very sure Hawke will **not**" he added giving a stern look towards Hawke who shrank down at the sight of his leader "insult you like that ever again. Besides you don't want to beat him up too badly...after all he is going to be your bodyguard"

"WHAT!" both teenagers yelled with shock.

Kirk rolled his eyes.

_And let the fireworks begin._

* * *

TADAA! the Augments are out!

Kirk really has his work cut out for him it seems.

So Ari is based on a friend of mine who is a tough guy but a real gentle giant (honestly he is so sweet even though he looks kinda scary at first), Sierra...I don't exactly know where she came from but when I do find out i'll let you all know XD. Damian is based on another one of my friends, or at least his personality is because my friend is a female. and Hawke...well lets just say he's a work in progress that needs a few kinks ironed or hit out of him by Layla and or Khan.

Keep R&Ring for more.


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Of Collisions and Flying Sparks**

Layla could not remember a time she'd ever felt so irritated with ANYONE! Not angry, not scathing but full on irritated!

Even Kirk so far had not crossed that line. But then again the Enterprise's captain was a mere dopy puppy dog that nipped to get attention and not an aggravating, constantly complaining augmented jerk that Layla had recently come to know as Hawke.

_F-ing peacock! Why didn't you finish him off when you had the chance?_

Of course! Nothing beats getting irritated like a little intervention from Kali into her thoughts to perk up her day.

_Because if I did father would've probably killed me! And I don't want to start my new life in murder thank you very much._

_Oh bullshit! You just wanted to see him take his top off too!_

_Shut up!_

Kali smirked as Layla gritted her teeth down to stop herself from blushing. Unfortunately a small splash of pink dusted over her pale cheeks when Hawke decided to turn his pale muscular body round in her direction so that he could talk with Ronan, who was also topless.

Layla was surprised by how much tone her tall uncle had. He looked like such a thin beanpole when wearing clothes. Not like Hawke who still looked like Adonis personified no matter what he put on to cover his body up.

That being said…

Layla tilted her head to the side as she caught sight of Hawke's upper back on which a large black tattoo stood out starkly against the pale skin. It seemed to be a bird in flight.

Despite her annoyance at the jerk who bore it, she couldn't help but marvel at way the ink stroked out in sharp but distinct lines that would have been abstract on their own but when arranged gave the print a very Aztecan tribal kind of feel to the piece.

Oh how her fingers itched to touch the mark. Forget drawing with a pen and paper she could spend hours alone just tracing out that pattern on the bare skin.

She watched from her vantage point in the shadowy corner of the room as the other teenager made a full on display of taking his shirt off along with the other augment men as he hopped into the small little grey square fighting mat in the centre of a large room.

Just a little way away behind the glass observation walls, Kirk, Spock, McCoy and John were all standing trying as best as they could to keep out of the way of a large crowd that had come to watch.

It seemed that the entire young female population of Section 31, nurses and agents alike, had all assembled outside just to see the augments like animals in the zoo, or rather oogle the extremely attractive five males as they prepared themselves for practice fights.

(A/N: anyone feel free to insert yourself in that crowd. I know I have XD)

Sierra on the other hand they ignored, but the woman didn't seem remotely interested as she settled herself in her clothes which consisted of a sleeveless black stealth suit, with her boots settled off to the side along with the others that everyone else who was sparring had taken off. It would have been almost exactly like the suit Layla currently wore except the older woman's had a polo neck and no fabric at the top front exposing her rather well-endowed chest.

Layla felt green with envy at the sight. The woman was like a golden lioness, proud and graceful as she stalked around the men to walk towards her.

"Hey!" Sierra called to her hands on her hips and a small smile on her face.

"hey…" Layla nodded back feeling a little flustered at the sudden attention.

"So I hear from Lord Khan that you've been trained to fight…and that you fought him" Sierra's gaze was impassive, but apart from that Layla could not tell if the woman was impressed or was patronizing her.

"It was just a training simulation" Layla bit her lip as she leaned back against the wall, trying her best to appear languid and cool, though she could tell she was obviously failing.

"And what was the outcome?"

"It was…Inconclusive" Layla replied stiffly "we were interrupted. The simulation had to stop"

"Oh…well that's a shame" Sierra smirked as she tilted her head to the side with intrigue.

"Why?" Layla narrowed her eyes warily "what did he say?"

"Nothing bad I can assure you" Sierra walked to lean beside the wall with Layla "Indeed he said that you were feistier than he'd first thought"

"And that's a good thing?" Layla snorted derisively.

"Of course" Sierra's eyebrows rose with astonishment "If there's one thing our lord holds higher than strength or intelligence it is spirit."

"Right…" Layla rolled her eyes as she saw Ari flexing and stretching out a few meters away, chuckling softly with Damian as his joints popped slightly.

"pff look at those louts, they can't wait for a workout" Layla turned and saw for the first time Sierra's smile warm up with something akin to affection.

"Three hundred years is a long time to sleep"

"True. But being an Augment has its perks. If my guesses are correct I'd think they'd almost be close to their maximum potential within the hour"

"You don't say" Layla gulped as she saw the muscles in the large man's arms bulge. Each one looked to be the size of rockmelons.

Sierra noticed Layla's discomfort because she smirked, though her tone was not unkind.

"You're small so dart in under the reach of their arms to hit. Use your speed and agility to target small but accurate points on their body. Try to aim for the throat or groin at the first chance you get."

"Not the head?"

"Not unless they really piss you off like bird brain over there" Sierra jerked her head over to Hawke who was stretching out his arms above his head.

Layla rolled her eyes as she saw giggled and gushed like excited school girls as they began crowding each other each scrambling for a better look.

The older woman chuckled just as the footsteps of someone's bare feet came into hearing.

"Sierra you're up first with Damian" a deep baritone rumbled low.

"Yes my Lord. Good luck little one" Sierra nodded stalking off to the centre ring but not before chancing a look back to give a nod to Layla who returned the gesture, slightly distracted as she caught sight of the women on the other side of the glass. One of them was practically drooling.

She felt herself move as a large familiar hand gently urged her to turn, and she looked straight into a wall of defined muscle.

Khan quickly cast a quick glance over his shoulder at the two doctors, the captain and his Vulcan first officer who were keeping their eyes fixed on him and his daughter.

His eyes narrowed and he quickly stepped in front of her so that his back faced them obscuring his hands as he made to tilt her chin up to meet his gaze with his free hand.

"I'm fine" Layla muttered in response to his unasked question, though he plainly heard the slight nervous waver in it.

"Whatever happens in that ring, do not hold back on any of us." he murmured just as quietly.

"Us?" Layla almost felt sick to her stomach "I'm going to be fighting you too?"

"That is a great possibility…though I assure you I do not look forward to the prospect of that either. If I had my way I would not fight you at all"

"Why? Because I was such a disappointment last time?" Layla couldn't help the bitter way she spat out the words, nor did she really care for that matter. Sierra could say what she liked but Layla knew she'd done pathetically in that last simulation. Khan had practically let her walk away from the fight and like a coward she had taken the opportunity instead of finishing what she started.

"Layla" he tutted, a smooth but deadly undertone slipping beneath the chastisement to give his already deep voice a sharp biting edge that made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up on end "don't force words into my mouth. I do not wish to fight you this time because if I do I will have to hurt you and I cannot protect you from that"

"Then don't" Layla mumbled pouting a little "I lived just fine without your protection before"

"Yes you have…but that was a world of humans…the world of Augments is somewhat…different…it's more hostile. For us a simple sparring match can very quickly descend into a fight to the death. And considering how many close shaves you've had already in the past few days…"

Layla felt a lump form down in the depths of her throat and tried to gulp it down.

"Sorry" she apologised as Khan quickly fixed her with a swift searching look as he tried to understand what was wrong "It's just…First my mum's voice in my dream and then all this worrying you do…It's all…I'm really…"

She blushed a little, embarrassment flooding her completely as Khan simply stared down unblinkingly at her for a few moments. Her mother's voice in her dream…no wonder she was looking so out of sorts…

"I know what you're trying to say…but even you can't protect me forever..."

* * *

Khan watched as each one of his five crew members got up and took their places on the mats in turn.

Although they'd been frozen for almost three hundred years they still fought as if they'd just gone to sleep yesterday and woken up fresh this morning.

The sight of Kirk, McCoy and John's pure looks of awe amused him greatly as they watched Augment after Augment ferociously strike and parry at each other in the middle of the small ring like mountain goats on a ledge.

He quickly took a respite from his viewing as Ari rematched Ronan who seemed to be adamant about returning a favour for the black eye that was currently healing on the left side of his face.

Layla stood off to the side on the other side of the mat her hands twisting at her sides as she tried to sooth down her nerves.

Khan's features softened slightly.

First fights were always the worst of the lot. He could remember his own one as clear as if it were only yesterday.

He'd been around eight years old. He'd been small then, a scrawny pale child with a mop of dark hair and a fringe that kept falling in front of his eyes no matter what anyone did to brush it out. If you'd have looked at him back then you would not have thought much of him for he was the runt of the pack that everyone either looked over or tried to dominate.

Like the older augmented ten year old boy was trying to do to as he towered over the small eight year old girl. She was around Khan's height, perhaps slightly taller, but rather more timid and fearful as she hid her face behind her mass of bright curly hair to mask the large purpling bruise on her cheek as tears streaming down her face.

The girl had not done anything wrong to anger the boy. Indeed she'd done everything right. She'd avoided conflict, tried to keep a low profile to fly under his radar. It wasn't her fault that she was naturally smarter than the larger buffoon and kept beating him in every test. If anything it made her more desirable company…at least Khan seemed to think so.

Anyone could beat up others and form a rudimentary gang of thugs, the process of which was crude and disturbingly easy for children of their calibre. However a really smart person would not boast their power openly, but quietly seek others of that same intelligence level and form a powerhouse of minds that was capable of mass manipulation. Eventually from that mass of intelligence one would rise out of the others league and stand tall above the rest, claiming them as their own.

And whether the girl knew it or not (he'd never even officially talked to her yet) she was his for the taking.

Usually Khan would've just sat back and waited for his opportunity to sneak around the facility and find some way to mess with the boy's head till he begged for mercy. But all those cunning plans forming in his mind's eye fell away into a red haze as he saw the older boy grab the girl by the scalp and hold a knife to her beautiful strawberry curls.

Without thinking Khan had pounced from his seat and launched himself at the older bully's throat a surprisingly loud and terrifying roar of fury escaping him.

The boy turned alarmed at the sound but too late. Khan had already bowled him into the floor, knocked the knife out of his hands just in time to see the other boy's fist zoom into his face.

He could clearly remember the smell of blood as his own nose broke asunder and the pain as another arm made to grab at his neck. He remembered the force of his throat constricting and of his windpipe crushing but he didn't care. Eventually he managed to shove the boy's hands off of him, but not before grabbing at one of the offending limbs and twisted it round fast.

There was a resounding crack and a scream as the older boy fell down nursing his shattered wrist.

But Khan didn't stop there. He grabbed at the arm again, this time at the elbow. Another two sets of twisting, cracking and screaming followed as Khan proceeded to break the entire arm, not pausing once to take mercy on his offender who tried to scramble, eyes wide with terror.

The coward, Khan hated cowards. The boy had to learn to never mess with him or his property ever again. And so he slammed him to the floor, straddling him to stop his movements before hitting him squarely in the jaw.

There were scuffling's and screams all around but to Khan's ears it was like listening to a tuned out radio. He just kept hitting him. Over and over and over again, not stopping until he felt pair of small hands pull him away from the bloody mass that was once a little boys face.

He heard the girl's sniffling as she half cried half laughed in relief and gratitude. He turned to look at her his brain a daze of the smell of blood and the feel of bruised flesh within his fists, just as she brought a plain white handkerchief to his bloody nose.

He tried to push it away but she was stubborn and soon she'd clamped the cloth against his face.

When he tried to glare at her mulishly she smiled tremulously in return.

"Just until it stops bleeding, Tiger"

He remembered scowling and berating her for her choice of label but she still chose to smile and stuck to it. But unlike the other names that he'd accumulated over the years her nickname never faded, and it was only when she'd been frozen solid that he realised that he might never hear it from her aga-

"Time! Victory goes to Ari" Sierra's voice cut through Khan's head like a sharp blade and he opened his eyes.

Ronan was lying face first on the floor with his arms pulled back behind his body and Ari's large knee pressing into the small of his back. He now had two black eyes.

"Nice! Now your transformation to a full panda is complete" Damian smirked as Ari let go of Ronan and pulled him up to his feet with a quick pull of one hand.

"Up yours Damian" The tall man growled at his friend as he limped off the pad.

"Idiot" Sierra muttered before setting eyes on Layla and smirking.

Khan narrowed his eyes a little. What little plot was Sierra hatching now?

"Hey! You getting bored?"

"huh?" Layla looked up bewildered that she was being addressed so suddenly.

"Good I've got the perfect pastime for you, so get up here quick smart. I've had enough of watching these babies squabble."

"Uh…ok…" Layla cautiously walked onto the mat eyeing Sierra who hadn't moved at all, but was sporting a really disconcertingly smug and devious smile.

Once she was on the mat, the older woman turned to look over her shoulder, only to see Hawke leaning languidly against the glass wall flirting with a couple of nurses on the other side who were giggling like crazy as he flashed them a smile, his pearly white teeth flashing brightly at them.

"Oy bird boy get your tight butt over here!" Sierra barked and the nurses from before scrambled away from the glass, tittering frantically. But Hawke lazily pulled himself up straight and gave them a playful salute, flashing another charming boyish grin.

"Later Ladies"

Meanwhile inside Layla

_Pathetic_

Layla snorted and rolled her eyes as she saw one of the women mime a phone call and mouth "call me" from the other side of the glass. Hawke gave that one a wink before striding up to the mat.

"Great now I'm getting de ja vu" McCoy muttered quickly glancing over at Kirk who snorted under his breath in agreement.

"Tell me about it…was I ever that annoying?"

"What do you mean was?! I'm still wondering where to find your mute button" McCoy smirked as Kirk cried out in alarm.

"HEY!"

John chuckled under his breath and Spock's eyes glinted with faint amusement.

Meanwhile on the other side, Layla and Hawke faced off eying each other with equally cold calculating looks, though both their gazes discretely flickered over each other's bodies.

Despite whatever disdain she harboured towards him, Layla to admit he was fairly attractive as men went. He was five foot ten in height, lean and strong but not too muscly like a bodybuilder would be; a young face angular but defined; white blonde hair that was not too long or too short, broad shoulders narrow hips, long legs and arms.

Whoever had designed his genetic makeup obviously had been a female, because honestly who else would design such a specimen to look…like that...

Hawke's eyes roved over Layla's face. Where his appearance had been forged in a cold hard, sterile lab, hers had been formed by chance in the natural warmth of a mother's womb. He couldn't help but wonder at the strange way his leaders features had managed to arrange themselves on her face without making her look masculine or strange. Indeed had he not known she was Khan's he might have mistaken her for being the physical manifestation of Snow White.

Not that he'd let that interfere with this fight. Oh no. Now was payback for the broken nose. It had healed over an hour ago but still his pride was taking a little bit longer than normal to catch up.

"You challenged me to a fight so you could get some of this. Are you really that desperate for a piece of me?" he gestured mockingly to all of his toned torso.

"Are you that desperate to get your face broken in again?" Layla's eyebrows rose. It took two to tango, or technically three, because Kali was wolf whistling at the back of Layla's mind.

_HOT DAMN GIRL! Are you sure you're gonna be able to handle all that_?

_Would you shut up!_

Hawke took a step forwards slowly coming within striking distance, but Layla didn't move. She felt that if she did she'd somehow loose this round of…well whatever was going on between them…

"You do know I don't want to hit you"

"Why? Because you don't want me to hit you back or because you're afraid of _someone_ _else_ beating the shit out of you?"

"Neither, but good try" he shrugged. "Besides I don't need to run and hide behind my daddy or my _mummy's_ legs after every time I hit someone"

Behind the glass wall Spock stiffened a little in his spot as Layla's face paled slightly at the comment.

"Fascinating…" he wondered aloud.

The three humans beside him turned to look at him puzzled but he merely stayed silent his brown eyes keenly observing the girl as she quickly composed herself to retort back as calmly as she could.

"Then, pray tell for what reason don't you want to hit me?" Layla spat gritting her teeth as Kali began pressing against the little psychological barrier she'd set in place rearing to make him pay for that comment.

"Well actually there are three reasons." Hawke took another step forwards "One you're a girl and I'm chivalrous"

Layla rolled her eyes as Hawke made to open his mouth once more.

"Two, your ass looks too good in that suit to beat"

"And let me guess number three is that I have a pretty decent rack?"

He paused, mouth open for a moment as he digested her words. Then he chuckled lightly.

"Well, well, well, hot and smart. Must be my lucky day"

"Oh Really?" Layla folded her arms and raised her eyebrows at him smirking slightly resisting the urge to roll her eyes again. She'd been trained long enough in covert ops to know the art of seduction when she saw it. There weren't too many agents in Section 31 that were practitioners of the art and even then very rarely were any of them that good. Those that were however had made fascinating studies, though Layla would never delve into their more R rated endeavours, choosing only instead to focus on their flirting and enticing.

That being said it was very different to see it in action, and a completely strange experience to act out the techniques on her own. But she kept herself breathing steadily and soon she found herself walking towards him, swaying her hips a little so that his eyes automatically trailed down her curves against his will.

"Indeed yes" he agreed before adding in an undertone as if he were confiding in her an important secret, "in fact I'd go so far to say that you're prettier than all those floozies out there?"

"hmmm…just prettier" Layla bit her lip making sure to grind her teeth carefully over her bottom lip, moistening it so that it shone redder than before.

"Well…" Hawke had to pause to even out his breathing which had somehow hitched as she looked up at him with those pretty ice cold eyes, her dark lashes batting _accidently_ at him as she coyly tilted her head ever so slightly to the side "Well…um…considering we don't really know each other you're gonna have to let me see more of you so I can make more, ehem! Observations…"

His smile crooked in a well-practiced winning smile.

"hmm…I'd like that" Layla returned the look as she reached forwards with a slender sharp nailed finger to trace along his pectoral over his heart. There was a dead silence in the room as she stood on her tippy toes and craned her head up so that her face wafted dangerously close to his.

Inside her head Kali let out a cackle of laughter as Hawke's eyes widened with genuine surprise as he leaned down to meet her.

"Really?"

"…No"

There was a loud crack as Layla turned her chin down at the last second so that her forehead crashed into his face painfully instead of her lips.

Hawke reeled backwards trying to regain his balance but within a split second Layla's leg flicked out and spun low, sweeping off his feet and onto his back. She quickly dove down to give him a punch but he grabbed her arm and pulled her to him before rolling them both over so that he  
was pinning her down.

"You little sneaky bitch" Hawke hissed.

"Finally the truth comes out" Layla spat back as she freed one of her hands and punched him squarely in the guts hard. His grip on her slackened and she quickly shoved him off before rolling him on to his stomach where she proceeded to sit astride his back holding his arms beside his head.

"Listen." She hissed her voice dripping with venom "Those idiot girls out there might buy that whole cool guy routine, but I know a liar when I see one. So do yourself a favour and the next time you open your mouth speak the goddamn truth because if I don't _tolerate_ liars!"

She let go of him and stood up.

But if she thought her stunt was going to go unanswered she was dead wrong.

"HAWKE STOP!" Sierra cried out but too late.

Hawke had already lunged for her his hands wrapping around her neck.

"You want the truth?" he snarled squeezing at Layla's windpipe so tight that she could barely get any air through.

"Well then I'll give it to you. I don't tolerate little girls who talk big but don't have the guts to finish what they start. Che! I honestly do not know what Khan even sees in you because apart from that pretty face of yours you have no other merit. You're just as useless as a doll. And no matter how much you sit and look pretty I assure you that none of us will ever bow down to you. You will **never** be one of us"

She clutched at his wrists desperately as instinct drove her to react, but the lack of oxygen made her head spin and her vision blurry.

Then suddenly it all came rushing back as the fingers around her throat let it go. She coughed and spluttered barely able to see what was going on.

Hawke meanwhile had a pretty decent view of the ice cold fury in Khan's eyes as his body was dragged back was forced up by the roots of his head of white golden hair.

"Ronan tend to her. I need to talk to Hawke, _alone_"

Damian stepped forwards, mouth open to protest but Khan was already dragging the teenage boy over to the door of the glass room.

* * *

Layla lay awake in her bed at the apartment trying hard not to think about the horrible evening that had just unfolded before she'd tucked herself in for the night.

After an hour or so of standing out of the room, Khan and Hawke had returned to the room the latter silent and sullen, the former angry and formidable.

Even as they'd tried moving on in their agenda, which consisted of a briefing of twenty third century technology from Scotty and a three hour lecture on key points of three hundred years' worth of missed history from Spock, there had been an uncomfortable silence.

Even when they'd all made their way out of the end of the day barely anyone talked and only then it was to ask about something small and trivial.

Nearly all the other Augments avoided making contact with her, Sierra even going so far as to avoid even looking at her, her eyes glazing over every time she had to even glance in her general direction.

Hawke's words had been true then…they'd only been nice to her because she'd been Khan's heir… she really was not one of them…

_And now I've screwed up whatever chance I had to be one of them. Thanks to me and my big mouth_

_Not that you'd have had a chance anyways…_

The voice in her head was hard but distinctly masculine, and not the drawl of Kali who seemed at this moment in time to have shrunk off to mope in a corner. Nonetheless Layla had no trouble defining who it had once belonged to.

_I warned you kid,_

Admiral Marcus's voice was so condescending and cold that she thought he was actually standing over her in the room. She quickly looked up from her bed to fearfully check her room. Apart from the masses of shopping bags that littered the floor there was no other shadow around her bed.

She gripped the pillow she was trying to hold on to, doing her best not to break into tears as Admiral Marcus's voice filled her head once again his tones striking at every nerve in her body.

_No one in their right minds would ever want someone like you. You're too damaged…and besides what would Khan ever need you for now he's got his crew? That's right? Nothing! He just used you to get what he wanted, a deal in which he would obtain his crew's freedom and then leave you behind when he is done-_

Layla couldn't hold back the sob that tore through her throat and buried her head in the pillow, not noticing the shadow at the edge of the doorway pull away and slowly creep back down the stairs.

* * *

Khan lay on his back in his large king sized bed of the master bedroom staring blankly up at the ceiling as the gold grey light of dawn crept in through the window above.

Yesterday had been less fruitful than he'd hoped. His crew and Layla had not gotten close at all, indeed after hers and Hawke's little spat the five augments had practically ignored her. Well not completely ignore her; Khan had seen Ronan try to open his mouth to speak, only to be shut up by a glance from Sierra.

He knew it wouldn't be easy for them to accept her into their fold. Layla had been practically raised by the enemy and they had every reason to be wary of her, but he'd never think that they'd stoop to this level of spite and ostracize her at the first sight of trouble.

It hadn't even been that bad. In fact Layla had done exactly what he himself would have done at her age if someone tried to put him down. He'd mess with their head then show them who they were dealing with no matter what other people would think.

And Hawke had been asking for it. How dare he try to objectify her like he would those pathetic human females even though she'd plainly showed him that she was above such stupidity behaviour? Khan was just surprised that Layla didn't try to choke him first and soon.

But what was more disconcerting to Khan was the speed at which Layla seemed to accept this entire rejection as evidence of her own personal inadequacy.

He reached into his pant pocket, pulling out the golden wedding band that had currently taken residence in it for the past two days.

"What do I do Helene" he sighed to himself sounding unusually tired and worn out.

There came an urgent knock at the door.

"What is it?" he snapped quickly shoving his wife's ring back in his pocket just in time as Ronan burst through the door. His face was deathly pale.

"Khan…Layla's missing…"

* * *

Dun Dun Du~n!

So everything is not as rosy as it first appears to be.

Wow I have not written so much angst like that in a long while. hope I didn't angst you all out too much

Keep R&Ring for more.


End file.
